Life In Bloom
by Mlle Reisz
Summary: NorringtonOC. PostCotBP. Elizabeth and Will have disappeared from Port Royal and the story follows Norrington and a shy young lady named Sophia Howard. Can Sophia coax James out of his depression? Or is James destined to be miserable & alone? Ch 27 now up
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fiction...Be gentle.

* * *

She had always loved the garden. It was the one place where she could divulge her most precious secrets and dreams and there was no fear of judgement. She trusted them --the flowers, they never scoffed or sneered, they simply bobbed their heads with the sway of the wind in silent agreement. She had taken great pains to spend as much time as possible in her grandmother's garden back in England, pleading with her tutors to take her lessons outside, wasting away her adolescence picking flowers and avoiding her sewing. And now that she had been firmly planted in the Caribbean, on a large plantation with an glorious new garden, she became even more enchanted with the surrounding flora. She thumbed through botanical books, memorizing species and finding proper names for her new companions. There was simply no better place for her, free and alive between the flowers.

At least she felt so. At 19 years of age, Sophia Howard was somewhat of an introvert. She had a few friends in England, acquaintances really, but now she was truly alone. Of course there was always her 17 year old sister, Abigail. Vibrant Abbie with her chestnut hair and lively copper eyes, her charming personality and quick wit. The talk of the town. The apple of their mother's eye. Sophia's personality was more demure and subdued. Withdrawn and unsociable is what they usually called her. Of course as sisters Sophia and Abigail were close, but they were interested in different things. Sophia took pleasure in reading, learning, and of course the garden. Abbie loved dances and dresses and flirting with men.

The last one was most upsetting to their mother in regards to both her daughters. She felt Abigail tried entirely too hard to gain the attention of gentlemen and Sophia entirely too little. It was not as if potential suitors had not tried. No, many men initially found Sophia's comely blue eyes and honey blonde hair quite captivating. Sophia, unfortunately, found all of them utterly dull. It seemed to her that a husband should be not only attractive but also intelligent and witty. Someone she could trust and open up to. The young men, while very nice, seemed just as flighty and vapid as the women that fawned over them, not exactly the types she would trust with her deepest dreams and desires. Eventually, the young men stopped trying altogether and this was welcomed news to Sophia, if not to her mother. She simply did not see the point in all the head games and stolen glances that all the other girls her age took such pleasure in. The women of Port Royal were also not of interest to Sophia. Their intense discussion of fashion and town gossip her sister had so easily transitioned to was quite unappealing, though perhaps because Sophia herself was usually a subject. Sophia had come to terms with this years before and no longer paid any mind to the snickers and whispers, she was more than content to get lost in her books or her studies of the plants than to twitter about with all the other ladies...and gentlemen.

So there she sat in her garden. She was perched on a cool stone bench beneath a rosewood tree. Her right hand held a leather bound book, the other mindlessly caressed a white lily she had brought over as a bulb from England. The sweet sea breeze blew inland and playfully ruffled her spun gold hair. She was so enthralled, eyes darting from line to line, that she did not see her sister approach.

"Sophie! There you are!" her sister interrupted.

Sophia looked up, startled, and smoothed her hair. "Oh! Abbie! I-"

Before her sister could finish, Abbie's face turned into a half joking sneer and she sighed, "I thought I would find you here. It is always the same with you, Sophie. Always with your nose in a book out in the garden. I knew father should have never moved us to Port Royal and tempted you with these plants and sunshine. He should have known you would never get anything done. You had best get back to the parlor, you know. Mother wants to know why you abandoned your stitching...but she should know the answer to that by now." Sophie wrinkled her nose in obvious distaste and Abigail's sneer became a playful smile. "But I'm sure the stitching can wait just a little bit more. I have something more important to tell you about."

* * *

It seemed his life was an onslaught of never ending paperwork and patrols with no time for any sort of happiness or pleasure in between. He did it on purpose, throwing himself into his work, as he always had when he was upset. This time, however, he was far beyond upset. He was devastated. Destroyed. He was not the man he was before, but he didn't let anyone see it. It had been months since that bloody pirate had escaped. He had not only escaped the hangman's noose and Port Royal but also any of Norrington's further attempts to catch and be rid of Captain Jack Sparrow. Any time he thought of that wretched man, it left a bad taste in his mouth. Unfortunately for him, these thoughts were never far from his mind and he spent much of his time with bitter thoughts and a sour stomach. James almost did not want to catch Sparrow, for he was certain that he would also find the blacksmith and _her_ aboard the Black Pearl as well. The new couple had quickly left Port Royal under the cover of darkness and nothing had been heard from them since. James was not sure how he felt about Elizabeth's departure, let alone her betrayal... Humiliation, anger, jealousy. Maybe all of them. Worst of all, even after all the pain she had caused him, it still did not stop his dreams. He dreamt of soft brown curls and playful, coffee colored eyes. Lily white hands ran through his hair and caressed his face. Then she would look up, tears streaming down her face and step back from him. He would always reach out for her but it was useless; she was always a step ahead, an inch too far. He would strain and yell her name but no words would come out. He would wake up sweating or occasionally with tears in his own eyes. James would often spend the majority of his nights miserable and awake before falling into the thin veil of exhaustion. It got to be so bad that James hated sleep nearly as much as he hated waking up alone. He wondered how long he could stand the sweet caresses in his dreams followed by the stark realization upon waking that she was not there next to him. She would never be there. Most importantly and perhaps most painfully, she did not want to be there. Not much longer, he surmised. Even so, in a small part of his heart that was not yet destroyed by his depression, he still loved her, he was sure of it. And that hurt most of all.

As he finished one report, he took a minute to rub his temples, fingers pushing beneath the stiff white wig and tufts of soft brown hair peeping from beneath. He threw his arms back as he yawned and stretched. Another exhausting night followed by an exhausting day. He had sat forward once more and began shuffling the papers into organization when there was a sharp knock at the door. He already knew who it was.

"Enter."

"Sir?" Gillette poked his head into the office.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Norrington turned from his desk to the door. Gillette moved inside and closed the door behind him.

"Commodore..I think it wise to take a bit of a rest, don't you? You've been working on these reports nonstop for days. You can't stay shut in your office for all of your life, sir. You deserve a bit of fun. Something to get your mind off of..things. The other men and I are worried about your health."

James shut his eyes for a moment before speaking. "Lieutenant, I have a lot of work ahead of me. So if you'll be so kind as to remove yourself from my office, I have more important matters to attend to than 'a bit of fun.' And I'll have you know, I _can_ shut myself in my office all my life, if my duties dictate I do so."

Gillette rolled his eyes at his stubbornness. "I thought you would say that, James." He rarely used his friends first name while they were on duty unless he wished to express his utmost concern. "There is a ball being held at the Ainsworth residence tomorrow night for their oldest son's birthday. I think it in your best interest that you attend. You need to get out." he said bluntly "All this time spent alone is doing wonders for your personality."

James ignored Gillette's impudence. "No, thank you, Gillette. I think it in your best interest to stop trying to include me in these social frivolities." The commodore had had enough of this nonsense. There was work to be done, besides, he hated parties. He turned from his friend and lieutenant to his papers and picked up the quill.

Gillette sighed and placed a hand on Norrington's shoulder, "Commodore, as your subordinate I must follow orders, but as your most trusted friend, I must insist." Gillette gently patted his friends shoulder, as if that would evoke a more welcomed answer. It did not.

"Absolutely not!"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Sophia protested. She hated parties. It was no more than an evening of forced fake social interaction with people she did not care for and that did not care for her.

"Both mother and I think it would be a nice chance for you to present yourself more in the social circle! Maybe even catch the eye of a potential suitor! You know you're getting a bit past your prime, Sophia." Abbie chided.

"I think you and mother both know how I feel about all the potential men in this port."

"Sophia! How could you come to believe such a notion! The men of this town are all very fine men indeed. You just need to be less picky. Focus with your eyes, darling, not with your brain."

Sophia sniffed in protest. She just could not bring herself to flutter her fan and giggle, still she could not deny that she was indeed getting old or at least old enough to at least be engaged by now. She also could not deny her feelings late at night, when her thoughts lingered on the idea of a man holding her as she slept. It was not so bad a wish. It was just that she had not met a man she wished to let hold her.

"I suppose we had best get back to the house. I should hate for mother to send a servant to fetch both her daughters...or come for us herself. Besides, it's not like you had a choice in this matter. I just wanted to get your dreadful protest out of the way."

Sophia managed a half smile, "You are incorrigible, Abigail Howard. I hope you know that."

"Oh, I think I do..." She smiled smugly and threaded her arm through her sisters as they walked up the pathway.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely reviews so far!

* * *

"I found her!" Abigail chimed as they entered the parlor room. A slender woman stood near the mantle with her back to the two girls. The woman turned around and gave Sophia a fretful look. Her auburn hair was up in a soft bun with a few loose tendrils hanging down, framing the same dusty blue eyes she shared with her oldest daughter. Sophia noticed the bits of gray around her temples that stood out next to her mother's flawless, creamy complexion and wondered if she had noticed yet, Mother could be impossibly vain sometimes. She was a caring but rather simple woman, prone to over worrying and a bit of a nag as well. Sophia meant to say something placating but her mother spoke first.

"Sophia Howard, where have you been?" Her lips formed a tight line in an attempt to look stern, though it seemed that the softness of her face gave her away. Mary had never been able to successfully look stern or even angry. This upset her as a girl but she eventually cultivated other forms of getting her point across, usually through incessant nagging and the proper application of guilt.

"In the garden, Mother. Just like she always is." Abigail moved across the room and picked her needlepoint up once more.

"The garden?" Mary's face melted into soft confusion before taking on a more resolute expression, "Sophia, I don't know why you insist on spending so much time there. And look at you! You don't even have a hat on! What if you burned?! Think of your skin! What would everyone say?! I will not have my daughter looking like some sort of...some sort of..unsophisticated swain!"

Sophia made a strange face at her mother's intense worry over a hat, but soon adopted a more apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Mum." And in fact, she was. She had never meant to make her mother worry. Still, the outside world had been calling to her all morning, urging her to take repose in the cool shade with a good book and the heavenly scents of the flowers. After one too many pricks with the sewing needle she had succumbed and forsaken her needlepoint, leaving it crumpled on a chair.

Mary managed a small smile, she could never be mad at one of her children. "That is not all I wish to speak to you about, darling."

"I know, I know. The ball. I've already been informed." She shot a look over to Abigail, who was preoccupied in her needlework, deftly moving across the fabric with small, perfect stitches.

"Well, that is part of what I want to speak to you about..." Mary began. She hated broaching this subject, but it seemed to be a reoccurring theme since Sophia had turned 17, "You know very well there will be many eligible men at this occasion. The young Ainsworth boy has many fine young gentlemen as friends."

Sophia sucked in her breath loudly. "Mother! Not this again. You know I-" They had bickered over this over and over again. Her mother did not quite understand Sophia's reluctance to be courted by the young bachelors of Port Royal, let alone marry them, but as Sophia grew older Mary's emphasis focused more on marriage than on courtship alone.

Before she could continue, her mother interjected. "Sophia, dear, you are well into the time in your life for marriage. You know very well I was engaged to your father at 16 and a married woman running a household at 17!"

"Oh please, Mary. Don't start again with the girl." A man's voice reverberated off of the walls in the hallway as his shiny black shoes clicked on the tile. A rotund man of average height, Edmund Howard was a talented speaker and politician in England. When he was assigned by the Crown to move to Port Royal to assist Governor Swann in political decisions, he had rather shrewdly purchased a sugar cane plantation. This had been a smart move for he was now an exceptionally rich man that held a lot of influence both in Port Royal and England. His hair was dark and receding, and the onset of grey around his temples was much more advanced than that of his wife. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and he wiped it away carefully with his kerchief. It was obvious he did not enjoy the sweet Caribbean heat as much as his fair haired daughter.

"Oh, Edmund!" Mary began, a bit startled, "I did not know you had arrived home...where on earth is your wig?"

Edmund sighed heavily. "Can't a man be at ease in his bloody own house?! Do you know how hot it is out there? Do you know how uncomfortable that godforsaken wig is? It bothers, Madam!"

"I don't believe I do, you know very well I don't wear wigs!" Mary answered shortly, miffed at her husband's short temper, the heat must be getting to him again. "I was just telling Sophia what she needs to hear from her mother! It is due time that she found a husband!"

"Leave her be, she'll find a man when the time is right. Have faith in your children, Mary." He said this only to quiet the argument boiling under the skin of his daughter and wife. As his daughters grew into early adulthood, he had been rather apathetic about the idea of their marriage. He didn't have any qualms to be sure, but he preferred to go about things the easy way and let them do what they pleased. It simply did not bother him that Sophia was taking her time in regards to marriage. He did occasionally feel the urgency that his wife often felt, but deep down he wanted her to be happy about her choice as long as it was an appropriate one, that is. Besides, the more time Sophia spent at home, the more of a chance he had to escape notice of Mary. He loved the woman dearly but she was a terrible nag. So in his mind he had decided that he would not trouble himself over his late bloomer of a daughter. So what if she enjoyed being around the plants more than young men? Abigail on the other hand, well, he was not going to even think of her views on marriage and courtship for that would be conclusively more troubling. At least plants did not have roving hands and questionable minds.

Sophia regarded her father smugly. "Thank you, Father."

Edmund nodded slightly and patted his daughter's shoulder. "Besides, Mary, there is more important things for you to worry about!"

Mary looked at her husband inquisitively, "What is it dear?"

"You see, I need you to darn my stockings. There's an unsightly hole in the toe again. I know you would rather have one of the maids do it, but I don't like the way they do it. It's just too bloody tight in the toe. I need you to do it."

Mary huffed, "Edmund Howard! What do I look like? A maid? A seamstress?! Is that all I am to you?!"

Sophia sighed and picked up her stitching and tried to drown out the light hearted bickering of her mother and father. "A pair of stockings...really," she pondered, "are these the joys of marriage?" She chuckled quietly before turning her thoughts to the more near future. It was going to be positively dreadful and lonely at the party. Not that she wasn't used to being alone. She just preferred to seek out her own solitary solace rather than have it thrust upon her by high society. She knew from experience that no manner of excuses would work when her mother was this adamant about a party. It was just something she had to do. Resigned to her fate, she began her crooked stitching once more.

* * *

The day of the ball came quicker than she expected. The two Howard sisters spent all afternoon getting ready, though it was more to Abbie's pleasure than Sophia's. Sophia liked being well dressed and beautiful, but found the work put into achieving such things much to her dismay. She did not enjoy corsets or hair twisted tightly into fancy styles. More often than not she would spend her time fresh faced with wild waves in her loose hair and her reclusive lifestyle let her do so more often than Abigail. But it was a ball, after all, so she was forced to. They had spent the morning bathing and perfuming their bodies in rose water. Abigail even procured a small jar of rouge she had hidden away in an old shoe, much to the dismay of Sophia.

"Where on Earth did you get _that?_" Sophia demanded, wrinkling her nose in disgust. It was certainly not something young upper class women should be in possession of. Only whores wore rouge.

"I hardly see why that is of import, dear sister. I don't see what all the fuss is about...It's of no harm." She smiled fondly at the little glass pot and dipped her finger in.

"Abigail! You're not going to..to _use_ it are you?" Sophia was wide eyed at her sister's audacity, "Do not let mother find it! We will never hear the last of it."

"Oh nonsense. Do you actually believe that I'd be stupid enough to let mother see this! Hah! I'd rather be found with a man in my closet! Besides, I've had this rouge for ages now. I use it all the time! And tonight, you're going to use some too. Come here!"

Sophia backed away but found no escape from her sister's foul intentions. Abigail's finger swirled lightly on her sister's cheeks. The vulgar red faded to a soft pink flush that Sophia found almost flattering. She found the results nearly imperceptible, yet something about the newfound color made her face glow. Sophia studied her face in the mirror and smiled at the lovely reflection looking back. Before her sister could further question her custody of such a questionable item, Abigail slipped the rouge back into the shoe once more and hid it away, praying a maid would not find it.

Soon it came time to fully dress for the occasion. The maids helped them first into their undergarments and corsets and then into their gowns, making sure not to mess their hair in the process. Abigail observed herself in the mirror, she had chosen a forest green brocade gown with frothy cream lace that nearly blended with her skin. The latest fashion from London, she was told. The green accented her hair quite nicely, Sophia thought. It also accented a little more decolletage than Sophia believed appropriate for her sweet sister of seventeen. Abigail's hair was up, with bouncy curls piled high atop her head. Much like her personality, Sophia's choice of gown was a bit more reserved but still very beautiful.. Powder blue silk with white lace running along the neckline like foam in the tides. Tiny pearl buttons ran from the back of her neck down to her waist and she already regretted the time that would be spent undoing each delicate button. Her wavy flaxen hair was pinned up in a loose bun that let small pieces of hair hang down and sullen blue eyes peeked out. She did not know how to feel. Feeling beautiful and dread did not generally go hand in hand.

"You look stunning." Abigail beamed.

"Thank you, Abbie." She felt rather pretty, but could not ease herself from the sour feeling in her stomach. Tonight would be like any other event she was forced to attend. She would be alone, or worse, she would be pressed into conversing with people by Abbie or her mother. She sighed rather heavily and when faced with her sister's concerned look, smiled weakly and busied herself smoothing her dress.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The party was loud and gaudy. The twitter of women and the hearty laughs of men could be heard from nearly all rooms in the house. The banquet room was large and airy, but such a large conglomeration of people proved to make it unbearably stuffy. Sophia spent most of her time hiding behind her fan, nursing more than a few glasses of delicious wine. As it was becoming glaringly obvious she was being ignored by the social circles, so she took this time to do a bit of people watching. The women gathered about in close-knit circles, waving their fans frantically, hurling both compliments and insults in the same sentence. The men were a bit different in their social interactions, at least the married ones. They stood about in lines, soldier-like in appearance but more relaxed, holding their dark liquors and talking smugly among themselves. Then there were the young men and women who both acknowledged propriety and laughed in it's face at the same time. This hypocrisy in particular fascinated Sophia. They stayed in loose circles and were scattered about the room, laughing and drinking and dancing. Her eyes caught sight of her sister, a mere green flash as she went to take her place for the dance. From then on it was all joined hands and twirls, curtsies and stiff bows. Sophia sat back in her chair, lolling her head slightly in observation as she watched people her own age find such satisfaction in the dance. It was a language all its own, one that Sophia could not decipher. But she remained glued to her seat, intent on remaining ignorant of this language. The song finally ended, a rather shrill giggle emanated from her sister. 

"Oh Mr. Gillette, you are such a marvelous dancer!" She quipped, trying to keep her voice above the din of the crowd, "Come here! I have someone lovely for you to meet!"

Upon hearing this, Sophia's stomach tightened. She had agreed to go, but she did not agree to let her sister play the matchmaker, not again. It was always so awkward,. The men she was introduced to, time and again, tended to be a product of her sister's fantasy. As much as Abbie infinitely enjoyed playing matchmaker for Sophia, she seemed infinitely terrible at it. Abigail pushed through the crowd of dissipating dancers with the presumed Mr. Gillette in tow.

"I'd like you to meet my sister, Miss Sophia Howard." She gestured to her sister, who abruptly stood up. "Isn't she lovely? I so often wished that I had been the Howard daughter blessed with fair hair and light eyes as beautiful as hers."

Sophia managed a weak smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister -?"

"Gillette. Lieutenant, actually. And the pleasure is mine, Miss Howard. I had no idea there were two Howard sisters. And how fortunate for them to both be so exquisite."

"Fortunate for you, you mean." Abigail teased. Sophia had to restrain herself from laughing aloud. "_How very trite,_" she thought. "_I'm sure he's a very nice man..but how do women fall for this?_"

Gillette laughed merrily and looked around the room, "and a sharp wit as well! I see you're following in your father's footsteps quite well, Miss Howard!" His face became a bit more serious and his eyes peered around the hall. "However, ladies, if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I need to check up on a good friend of mine."

"Of course, Mr. Gillette." Abbie said. "But do promise to come back. I believe you owe me another dance, though perhaps this time I'll have to pass you off to my sister!"

Gillette gave a quick bow and disappeared into the crowd. "Wasn't he grand, Sophie? So handsome and charming!" Abigail exclaimed.

The wine that she had imbibed in hopes of calming her was now making her more than a little irritable. "Yes, quite grand..." Sophia said flatly, "Abigail, why must you do this to me? You know very well I find no one of interest here, and understand this, they do not find interest in me. If that was not the case, I would not have been alone here all night standing around like a lost child! I will never understand why you find such joy in short little men with honeyed tongues and ladies who take such malicious joy in rumors and scandal!"

She ignored the irritable tone in her sister's voice. "Oh Sophie, lighten up! It's a party after all!"

"Yes..I trust you won't mind if I step outside to get some air? This party is so overwhelming I can barely contain myself! Though I'm sure I will not be missed!" She threw her head back and finished off nearly half a glass of wine in her indignation.

"You shouldn't be alone, Sophie." Abbie announced, "I shall find a nice gentleman to accompany you!"

"Do not bother, sister. I have spent quite enough time on my own and am positive I will not be needing your assistance." Sophia could not hide the venom on her tongue as she sharply turned to leave.

"Fine!" Abbie sniffed as she headed off in the opposite direction looking hurt.

* * *

Gillette weaved his way through the sea of brightly colored gowns and starched wigs, keeping a weathered eye out for James. His good friend James Norrington had been in a terrible mood the entire day and still had in no uncertain terms agreed to go on his own volition. It took Gillette calling in a favor before he finally complied. He hoped that a few drinks and some good company might help entice the Commodore into re-entering polite society. James was never one for parties but since his ex-fiancee had fled Port Royal with that blacksmith and that drunkard of a pirate, Commodore Norrington had become ever more reclusive. Perhaps it was humiliation, perhaps heartbreak...a mixture of both? Gillette could not be sure. As he arrived at the opposite end of the banquet hall, he found James against the wall, glowering. Gillette had assumed that James would at least attempt to make conversation with the people around him...but once again the Commodore had lived up to his budding reputation as a hermit. There were people laughing all around him, the conversation was lively but James was naught but a stone faced statue in a sea of smiling faces. Green eyes narrowed the moment they spotted Gillette and the Commodore approached brusquely and with purpose. 

"You told me you were going to stay nearby! You know very well I wanted nothing to do with this!" James hissed.

"I was asked to dance!" He leaned in a bit closer to avoid being overheard, "Besides, did you see her? How could a man resist an offer from such a comely woman?"

The Commodore only stared.

Gillette did not miss a beat, "You could have danced too. Look at all these fine young ladies about you. Why aren't you talking to them?" Gillette was so relaxed, so nonchalant. This only proved to annoy James even more.

James rolled his eyes and ignored the question. Gillette knew the answer. "A fine friend you are. It's like watching a moth flutter about a flame, you and women, Gillette. I should have known not to believe you when you told me that you were going to remain close by so that I did not have to stand around like a fool. You're the one who made me go to this mess of a party!"

James had raised his voice a bit too high in his irritation, causing women standing nearby to give him a sideways glance. James glared right back at them with eyes as hard as Jade. The women, quite unnerved, quickly turned her heads and hid behind their fans, talking amongst themselves like hens. He hated it. They all looked at him differently now. He wasn't sure if it was out of pity for him or just out of curiosity to see a broken and humiliated man, but he did not like it either way. He could hear them sometimes too and that was even worse. The scandal was still too fresh in everyone's mind, he had not kept out of the public eye long enough. Damn Gillette and his favors. Damn Turner. Damn them all. He turned and began to stalk away from Gillette.

"Commodore! Where are you going?" Gillette called after him.

"To the veranda, Mr. Gillette. I believe I need fresh air."

* * *

The air on the veranda was quite warm but fresh and so unlike the banquet hall that Sophia welcomed the humidity. The salt in the air clung to her skin, making it dewy in the moonlight and sticky to the touch. She looked out over the ocean, a full moon hung lazily over the horizon and the sweet scent of night blooming Jasmine was carried on the wind. The repetition of the crickets and crashing waves soothed her and eased the knots in her stomach that wound themselves tightly upon themselves all day long. Her hands rested gently on the railing but she leaned her full weight into it, savoring the few minutes solace she had before Abigail or her mother inevitably found her and brought her back indoors. She had closed her eyes for nearly a minute before the clicking of a door interrupted her moonlight meditation. She gasped, the crickets stopped and she turned around expecting Abigail. Instead, a man dressed in a naval uniform nodded curtly in acknowledgement as he closed the door behind him. He said nothing. 

"Oh. Excuse me, I thought you were my sister." Sophia uttered softly.

"No, Miss. I did not mean to startle you." the man said simply and took his place on the railing more than a few feet from Sophia. The air was thick with tension but the crickets began their soft chirp once more.

Sophia half heartedly wondered if Abigail had sent him outside. She pondered leaving, but decided against it. He seemed harmless enough, if not a bit preoccupied, and she did not want to go back inside just yet. She peered at him from the corners of her eyes. He was quite tall and his posture was very straight. Everything about him, from his wig to his uniform to his shoes was immaculate from what she could see in the dim light. He was pale and handsome, with a strong jawline and nose but his mouth was set in a sharp thin line. As she studied him, her head turned more fully in his direction and as if he could feel he was being watched, he turned to look at her. Nettled green eyes pierced her but Sophia did not move. Their eyes remained locked a few brief moments before she slowly turned her head back to the sea. There was something about his eyes, a sorrow in them that she had never seen before in anyone else, but they were still so striking. She wondered to herself about this quiet man.

James indeed could feel her eyes on him. He assumed she was just like the others -a nosy gossip. What was so riveting about a heartbroken man that caused people in this damnable town to stare? Surely he was not the first they had ever seen. Resentment welled up in him in an uncontrollable surge and before he could stop himself, he spoke.

"What do you find so interesting, if I may inquire, _Madam_?" He gritted his teeth and his voice was strained.

Sophia looked at him again, startled at the broken silence, but even more startled that it was broken in such an impertinent manner. Still, she was not offended. Well, not _that_ offended. The look in those eyes somehow made her understand. But the wine from earlier had warmed her body and loosened her tongue and she spoke quite hastily.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about, _Sir_." Sophia remarked. She turned to face him, looking on his form intently, "I just found it odd that you are here and I am here yet they are in there. What would possess a man to leave such a glorious party? And _what_, pray tell, would possess a gentleman of the Royal Navy to speak to a lady in such a manner? Perhaps you have none, manners, that is, for if you did and had properly introduced yourself when _you_ joined me on the veranda, _we_ would not be having this conversation and _I_ would not have had to stare... But forgive me for staring, perhaps I have no manners to speak of either. Though you are quite a curious person, so I will be the one to forgive you for that."

James' face softened considerably. So she had not been staring at him in pity. He wondered if she even knew who he was, no one would have dared address Commodore Norrington in such a way, as of late, they would not even speak to him except out of necessity. Furthermore, she was right. In his haste to get away from the party and his irritation with Gillette, he had forgotten his etiquette. He felt like a fool, this was not the man he had made himself out to be. He was a man of the Royal Navy, a true gentleman.

He looked a bit distraught and sighed before he spoke, "Miss, please forgive my apprehension...and for speaking to you in such a harsh manner. I do not know what came over me."

Sophia thought his voice, though bit fatigued, was elegant. She smiled. "It's all right, Sir. If I may be truthful, I came outside out of frustration and to escape. It does not take a scholar to realize you are out here for the same reason." He gave a small nod. James could see in the moonlight that her face was heart-shaped and soft and her hair was the color of sand. Her eyes were calm and knowing and it brought him the first small sliver of comfort he had felt all night, perhaps even months.

"If you have forgiven me," James felt the urgent pinch of proper protocol in his stomach. It did not seem right to speak with this woman without first introducing himself. "I should like to introduce myself."

The door clicked and Abigail appeared. "Sophia? Sophia are you out here?" Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light as she spotted her sister near the railing, "You have your wish, Father says it is time to leave. Mother is a bit tipsy and I need your help assisting her into the carriage. And do hurry, you know how she is when she's had too much wine." Apparently Sophia's outburst was already forgotten by her sister. Maybe they had all had too much wine. As quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared, not even giving notice to the other person on the veranda. Sophia looked back at him.

"Well, I'm afraid there is no time for that any longer. I must bid you a good night, my curious stranger." She gave a tired smile. "Perhaps we shall meet again and you will have time for your introduction, but right now I have a much more pressing matter to attend to --a drunk mother."

"Yes, goodnight Miss." he managed before she turned to leave.

She gave one last fleeting smile from the doorway and left a perplexed James on the veranda. He did not know quite what to make of the young woman he had just spoken to. The night had grown still and he stood there, alone. He looked out over the coastline with his hands clasped behind his back, the torches from the fort were visible in the night and the Dauntless bobbed slowly with the rhythm of the sea, a sleeping giant. Inevitably, his thoughts fell back into their painful rut and the ache that had been temporarily forgotten in his encounter returned. She was out there somewhere..Elizabeth. Raw pain coursed through his veins at the thought of his beautiful ex-fiancee and he covered his face with a large hand, trying to stifle the sorrow that crept up from his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

His limbs were heavy and the once familiar movements felt foreign as he walked up the gravel pathway to Governor Swann's mansion. James had gotten word that the governor of Port Royal needed to discuss a proposal with him earlier that day. He had not been anywhere but his home and the fort since the party – and that was weeks ago. He had procrastinated his appointment for as long as possible before begrudgingly leaving his office, it was his duty after all, for the good of Port Royal. He reached the front door after what seemed like an eternity of walking. The maid timidly greeted him and swiftly led him to the receiving room to wait for Governor Swann. He sat stiffly upon a couch that he and Elizabeth had often discussed literature on. The couch, once comfortable and inviting now seemed hard and lumpy and awkward. It seemed to mirror the way he now felt in the Swann residence. The room still had faint tinges of Elizabeth's presence; a sweet and musky scent clung in the air, a half finished book was left on the side table, a dainty lace kerchief sat near the book. Fortunately for James, he did not have much time to reminisce as Weatherby Swann came through the doorway. 

"Ah, Commodore." he said, a bit winded.

He looked terrible. His cheeks had hollowed, the cheer in his eyes had waned considerably. It was obvious Elizabeth's departure had taken it's toll on more than just one man. James hastily rose from the couch and the two men greeted each other warmly. Weatherby Swann was such a good natured and caring man, more of a father figure to James than he could have ever asked for. It hurt him to see the governor like this almost as much as it hurt him to see Elizabeth with Turner.

"You wished for me to discuss a proposal with you?" James offered. Weatherby had taken on a rather vacant expression and James for the first time noticed just how old he looked.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me James. I have not been myself since..Well..Since my daughter left."

"Yes, I'm afraid it has put an indelible mark on all of us." James exhaled mournfully. He was hoping that they could stay on task.

"I just wish she would give me a sign that she was safe...She's off gallivanting with that pirate..Sparrow..and the young William Turner...a blacksmith...I cannot imagine he is capable of keeping my daughter out of harm's way...This is all my fault. I never should have allowed her...If only I had seen it sooner..." he choked. This conversation was making James uncomfortable.

"She is a strong, smart woman, Governor...and..it was beyond anyone's control. Do not blame yourself." He strained to remain hidden behind a mask of calm but the tumult in his mind was becoming ever more a burden.

"Yes.." He looked out into the empty expanse of the room before him for a moment before he remembered the reason why James was at his house in the first place. "Oh, yes...The proposal. I wish for you to look over it and then take it to Edmund Howard and discuss it with him. Normally I would also be present, but I fear I've become a bit indisposed. It must be the heat." he managed a strained laugh, "I trust you do not mind, I feel you are both good, trustworthy men." He gave a rather pitiful smile and looked up at James.

"Of course, Sir." James bit his lip. He felt terrible for Governor Swann, but he was glad to not have to spend any more time in the Swann residence than was needed.

"Excellent. Thank you, Commodore."

James nodded and began walking out of the room, but the Governor interrupted his hasty retreat,

"James.." Weatherby called.

James stopped and turned back to his old friend and mentor, "Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry for what happened. I know that you cared very much for my daughter."

James felt a pinch in his throat. He had never been so emotionally invested in someone as he had been in Elizabeth Swann. It was all he could do to smile sadly and nod before turning and making his way back to the carriage that brought him.

* * *

After regaining his composure, he looked over the proposal in the carriage ride over to the Howard's. He had only met Edmund Howard a handful of times, as the Howard family was relatively new in Port Royal. The few times they did meet, he found Howard likeable enough, very well spoken and intelligent. He reflected on Governor Swann's condition and came to the conclusion that having a good, trustworthy man like Howard might be good for poor Weatherby Swann. The carriage slowly came to a stop and James stepped out of it, the house before him was magnificent, nearly a match to the Swann residence. He approached the door with the proposal in hand and carefully lifted the gilded knocker. 

A maid answered the door cordially, "Hello sir, may I help you?"

"I'm here to discuss a proposal from Governor Swann with Mr. Howard. Is he in?"

"I am not entirely sure, sir. If you'll let me lead you to the parlor, I shall go ask the lady of the house of Mr. Howard's whereabouts.

James nodded and stepped inside. Another maid took his hat and effects and he followed the first maid into a richly furnished room. She made him comfortable in a overstuffed silk chair. The light poured into the room from the large windows and bits of dust danced about in the sunlight. The maid left silently and James waited.

* * *

Outside, the day was bright and cheery. Abigail and Sophia had decided to play a game of cards out on the veranda. Sophia spent most of her time losing, but the fresh breeze coming off the sea kept her in a good mood. After yet another defeat, as Abigail busied herself shuffling, Sophia noticed a visitor through the window. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes in concentration. Something about him was familiar...but what? The uniform..the wig.. Perhaps a man to see father. The man inside looked around and she caught sight of his face...those eyes! The stranger from the party! What on earth was he doing here? Her thoughts had fallen on him occasionally in the past weeks and she cursed herself for not getting his name, it was not every day she found someone who hated parties as much as she did. However, she felt she had too much wine that night, perhaps it was a blessing they remained anonymous. The idea of meeting the man again made her incredibly nervous for some reason. 

"What are you looking at?" Abigail interrupted her train of thought.

Sophia snapped to attention, "Who is that man in the parlor?"

Abigail turned around in her chair, "What man? What are you talking about, Sophie?"

"Right there! In the chair!" Sophia replied, a bit exasperated.

"Oh..That's just Commodore Norrington. He's quite boring." Abbie remarked, unconcerned, she began shuffling again.

Commodore? That would certainly explain the uniform. Sophia's mind raced. "That's the man I spoke to at the party. I never learned his name.." she said quietly.

Abigail's eyes widened in both amazement and indignation, "You spoke to a man..? And you never told me! Why not?! Do you not trust me?"

"Abbie! No... I just thought it would be pointless." Sophia tried to soothe her sister's agitation.

"Well..It is not pointless now, he's in our house! What are you waiting for?" Abigail stood up, "Go introduce yourself!"

Sophia faltered as she rose from her chair, "But...but you..you said he was boring!"

"So? You _love_ boring things! Go! I will go with you." Abigail slipped her arm around Sophia's and pulled her to the door.

James' eyes shot to the door as it clicked and slowly opened. Two young women appeared in the doorway. A brunette smiled happily and led a hesitant blonde inside.

"Ah, you must be the Commodore!" Abigail announced as James stood to greet them.

"Yes," he bowed slightly, as he straightened, his eyes fell upon Sophia's face. He knitted his brows, something was familiar about her. "Commodore James Norrington. I'm here to speak with Mr. Howard over a proposal from the Governor."

"Ah, a pleasure to finally meet you, Commodore!" Abigail's voice was high and cheery. "I am Miss Abigail Howard and this is my _lovely_ sister Miss Sophia Howard, daughters of Edmund and Mary Howard."

Sophia...The face and the name came together in his mind. Sophia Howard was the woman he made a fool of himself in front of on the veranda...and Abigail must have been the one who interrupted them.

Sophia remained mute until a sharp jab from Abigail's elbow prompted her to speak. "Yes, a pleasure." She managed a meek smile. James looked at her knowingly. So he recognized her as well. He must think her an idiot or at least mad after her diatribe on the veranda.

Before anything else could be said, both Mary and Edmund made their way into the room. "Ah, Commodore!" Mary said, "How very nice of you to pay us a visit! I see you've already met our daughters."

Edmund went to shake James' hand. "I see the Governor finally got around to finishing up that proposal! Why don't we step down the hall into my study and discuss it. The women don't need to worry themselves with the talk of men." Edmund took the proposal from James' hands and turned, clicking down the hall. James could only nod to the women and hurry down the hall after Edmund.

When she was positive both men were out of earshot, Abigail nearly exploded with the news.

"Mother! Sophia spoke to a man! _That_ man! The Commodore! You should have seen the way he looked at her! I think he is interested!"

Mary looked ecstatic and turned to Sophia, grabbing her hands and bringing her daughter down next to her on the couch. "Sophia! I'm so happy for you! Why did you not tell me until now?"

Sophia wondered why this was such a great matter. And she did not believe the Commodore was interested. She wasn't even sure if she was interested...Though he was quite attractive..No. It was a chance encounter, nothing more. "Mother...Abigail, I - we..We never were introduced formally. I did not even know his name until now. He probably just recogni-"

Abigail interrupted, "Sophia, we must invite him to stay for dinner." They were moving too fast, Sophia did not know what to say.

Mary's face darkened a bit, "Abigail, you know there is quite a bit of scandal surrounding Commodore Norrington. Especially after the Swann girl left him for a pirate."

"Oh Mother, it was a blacksmith...But the point is, _he_ was not the problem, _she_ was. Elizabeth Swann has long left Port Royal and there is no probable way that the Commodore could still care for her. He is still a fine, _eligible_ man, an important man. There is no reason why Sophia should be concerned. This is exactly what you've always wanted for her!"

"Oh, I suppose that's true." Her face brightened. "Then we shall extend an invitation to dinner!" She said triumphantly.

As the minutes passed, Sophia grew increasingly more nervous. If her mother and sister had their way, she'd be marrying the Commodore tomorrow. Perhaps her interest was now a little piqued...he _was _very attractive after all.. but she had spent her entire time in Port Royal, nearing two years, devoid of nearly all male company. She wanted to take things at her own pace, that is, if the Commodore was even interested in her.

The women busied themselves with a nervous game of cards until they heard the click of the study door opening. Abigail and Mary squealed in excitement. Sophia only sat there rigidly, as if awaiting the noose. The men appeared in the doorway and before either of them could speak, Mary sprung into action.

"Commodore Norrington! Us ladies were wondering if you'd honor us with your presence this evening for dinner." She grinned, awaiting the expected response of "I'd love to."

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Howard. I have a lot of paperwork to do, I'm afraid I will be stuck at the fort until late into the night." James answered, it was partially true, though he knew that there was not _that_ much work to be done. Mostly, subconsciously, he did not want to get mixed up in another situation with a woman. He simply could not take another rejection. The wounds were still fresh and the strings from his love for Elizabeth, a love slowly cultivated over nearly a decade, still tugged harshly on his heart. Still, there was something about this Sophia Howard. She intrigued him, there seemed to be a lot more to her than one would have thought. She stood there quietly, demurely. So unlike her mother and sister who flitted about him like mosquitoes.

"Understandably, Commodore." Abigail replied as if she knew how he was going to answer, "But if you cannot attend dinner, then you simply _must_ agree to tea this Saturday. It will be marvelous! You can get to know my sister!..and mother...and I, of course." She was not going to take no for an answer.

James could not help but raise an eyebrow and Sophia blushed. "Alright, Miss Howard, if you insist...-"

"Oh, I do. Saturday around 4pm, Commodore." Abigail gave a satisfied smile. Sophia could not help but smile a little as well.

"Very well then. Mr. Howard, I shall have the drafts made up and deliver them to you then. It was a pleasure meeting you all, finally." He looked at everyone, but lingered on Sophia. "Good day." Edmund left with James to walk him out to the awaiting carriage. Mary and Abigail tittered amongst themselves and Sophia sat down in the chair James had previously occupied. His scent had clung to the fabric and her stomach fluttered a bit. This was certainly going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews so far. School is starting soon..but..hopefully I can keep a good pace up. I haven't had much time to go over and edit this, so..please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

Saturday had arrived sooner than everyone expected and the women of the house flitted about, making sure everything was perfect. Abigail and her mother had woken Sophia up earlier than necessary. The two women pinched and prodded her body into a more acceptable shape and a gown of sunny brocade was slipped over her head. It brought out the color in her eyes, Abigail remarked. Sophia pulled her hair into a soft bun and pinned it in place as she looked at herself in the mirror. As Abigail and Mary busied themselves getting ready, a maid arrived with news that Commodore Norrington had in fact arrived and was waiting downstairs. 

The maid led Sophia to the Commodore, who did not hear her come downstairs. James studied a painting of a ship intently, hands clasped behind his back as they usually were. A large part of him had not wanted to join the Howard's for tea. He barely knew them, and while he found Edmund Howard palatable, the Howard women were much too forceful for his tastes. But then there was Sophia. A small part of him was intrigued at learning more about this young lady, an even smaller part greedily wished to feel the same sliver of comfort he had felt on the veranda. She had just been an anonymous woman at that point in time, harmless, but now she had a face and a name. This unnerved James a little. He could fight the fiercest pirates in the Caribbean, dole out death sentences and attend a hanging without a problem, but when it came to the fairer sex... he found himself in uncharted territory, unsure of himself. This was definitely not a feeling James Norrington enjoyed. He did not even want to acknowledge the fact that he felt as though he was somehow doing a disservice to Elizabeth by visiting with other women. Still, he had agreed and he did not go back on an agreement.

"It was my great-grandfather's ship." Sophia said, contemplating the form before her. His shoulders were broad and his posture was impeccable. He turned around, "I was not aware the Howard family had roots in the Royal Navy, Miss Howard." he did not skip a beat and spoke as if he knew she had been there the entire time.

She shrugged, "We haven't for quite some time. My grandfather and father much preferred the danger of politics to the danger of the high sea, I suppose. Shall we move to the drawing room until my mother and sister are ready?"

"Your father will not be attending?" James inquired.

"No, he's been called away again. A meeting of some sort. He doesn't like tea very much anyway." she said simply, and began walking towards the drawing room.

The drawing room, as with nearly every other room in the Howard residence had large windows. Soft afternoon light played upon the walls and a cat lolled lazily on the cool tile floor. Upon seeing the newcomers, the cat mewled rather loudly and approached, rubbing against James' legs. He was a short hair, sleek and the color of copper.

"That is Ptolemy." Sophia bent down and gave the cat a scratch behind his large ears. "He was given to my father by a foreign dignitary, but Father hates cats, so he put him in my care."

Sophia motioned for him to be seated beside her on the couch. James obliged.

"Ptolemy? He was an astronomer, was he not?" James asked.

"Yes, but I named the cat for the Egyptian king, rather than the astronomer. My Ptolemy is much more suited to the life of a king." She smiled lovingly at the cat, who was now perched atop James' leg, purring contentedly.

"Her certainly takes the liberties of a king." James said, noting his knee.

Sophia glanced outside longingly. This tea was going to be worse than the party. Abigail and Mother meant well, but they were just not very good at match making. "Commodore Norrington, be truthful with me. You do not want to drink tea with my mother and sister and I." It was not really a question.

James was a bit confused, thinking she was asking if he felt obligated to be here. Before he could answer, she spoke again. "I might be inclined to offer you an escape, if you might be inclined to accompany me."

"But your sister and mother..?" He did not know what she was getting at.

"They will be fine. You are just as much a pawn in their game as I." She took the cat from his perch and placed him on the ground. Ptolemy flicked his tail indignantly and padded off into another part of the house. "Let me show you our gardens...It is too hot to remain inside today." She began moving, not waiting for a reply and James followed. He was never really one for tea...

* * *

High hedges were present everywhere in the huge labyrinthian garden, which was a rather interesting mix between lush tropical and traditional English elements. At the mouth of the garden, they had heard Mary's shrill call from the veranda. It goaded Sophia into a dash, she grabbed James by the wrist. "But what about your Mother, Miss Howard?" James managed, as they lost themselves in the hedges and pathways. It was no wonder Sophia usually took refuge there when she wished not to be found. Even if James had wanted tea, he was sure he would not be able to find his way back without assistance. Once the initial urgency of the escape wore off and they were far enough into the garden, Sophia slowed her pace. James looked at her and Sophia laughed. He did not know quite what to make of this girl. Only their third time meeting and she already had them hiding away like children avoiding their chores. But the breeze was light and refreshing and Sophia had kept the afternoon interesting, to say the least. In the moonlight she had been pretty, but in the daylight, she was exquisite. Her features were soft and feminine, her lips were full and plump, her hairpins had fallen out in their escape and now fell in golden waves upon her shoulders. Her eyes were not the cerulean of the Caribbean, but the dusty, mellow blue of the Atlantic, fringed by dark lashes. He realized what he was thinking and quickly banished these thoughts from his mind. He could appreciate a woman's beauty as well as the next man, but..not..here. Not now. It was just not right.

Sophia herself did not know why James' presence inspired such behavior in her. She had always been the shy one of the family and she was certainly not behaving like a young lady should. They did not even have a chaperone. She found herself half regretting her choice of action this afternoon.

"Well, I don't think they're going to find us.." she said, looking around.

"So it would seem." James drawled, surveying the green that surrounded them.

She sighed, "I apologize for my rash actions, Commodore. I can take us back if you'd wish."

"No, no." he insisted, remembering what Sophia had said in the drawing room "I think your mother and sister can find a better game to play."

She nodded in agreement. James offered his arm to her as they walked, she took it lightly. There were a few moments of uneasy silence as they walked. Sophia attempted conversation again.

"Our first conversation was not nearly as awkward as this one...though perhaps the absence of wine is to blame for that." She blushed a bit.

James stopped walking and turned to her, "I meant to apologize once more for that, Miss Howard. I nev-"

Sophia interrupted, "Commodore, it is alright, I assure you. The veranda was the most interesting part of my entire night. It is a far better thing to be snapped at by one stranger than to be ignored by a roomful of them."

His mouth formed a tight line, that night was bittersweet to him. He had been a fool to let his paranoia show through so easily. It was time, he decided, to change the subject.

"So, Miss Howard. We've already spoken twice, yet I still know so little of you."

"Well, there is not much to know about me. I'm the oldest daughter of Edmund and Mary Howard. I'm not nearly as popular in the social circle as Abigail, nor do I wish to be. My mother insists that I am getting too old and is pushing me for marriage. To whom, I have no idea, I suspect she hasn't gotten that far in her plan yet. I love reading, studying the plants and being here in my garden." She motioned to their surroundings.

"And you hate parties." he added, "You study the plants?"

"I find plants fascinating. They are all so different and beautiful. England and Port Royal are such vastly different places, yet many plants that grow well in England also grow well here. I've been studying botanical books, I can name nearly every flower in this garden...Of course, my mother gives me a lot of trouble over all the time I spend here, but it is worth it." She looked around wistfully. "There is a whole world beyond needlepoint and gossip, I would rather stay out here."

"Every flower in the garden? This is quite a large garden, Miss Howard." He was amazed at how she opened up when not in the presence of her family.

She shrugged. "I spend a lot of time here, do you not believe a woman capable of such things?"

"I do not doubt your abilities." he said simply.

"So I believe it is your move, Commodore. Perhaps you should tell me about yourself."

"Why, Miss Howard," He teased, "I am surprised you do not already know." His green eyes were playful. It had been quite some time since he had felt comfortable enough to tease anyone, he almost missed it. Occasionally Gillette would fall prey to his dry wit but he was no fun. Sometimes Gillette would try to fire back, though all too often he took James' playful jabs too personally. He often wished he had opened up more to Elizabeth when he had the chance. Surely she would have appreciated it but he had been too guarded around the governor's daughter, too preoccupied with showing that he was mature, competent husband material. It had pained him that she found him awkward and stuffy enough to fall for a young blacksmith-'pirate'. He swallowed hard, why must his thoughts always turn back to Elizabeth? Sophia was impressive. She was beautiful, intelligent, and had made no mention of pirates thus far. Perhaps he wished to get to know her better as a friend. No one could fill the gap left by Elizabeth.

"Why? What is there to know?" She shot back, thinking of what her mother had said about scandal surrounding him. "Do you fancy yourself popular, Commodore?" The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. Abigail would never allow herself to be teased, she was far too vain for that.

He smiled, though a bit sadly now "I suppose I was.. once. Now I'm afraid my popularity has waned. I think you saw that firsthand at the party."

Sophia suspected that she saw a flicker of the same sadness in his eyes she had seen that night. Perhaps if they became closer, she could find out the reason behind his sadness. But for now she wanted the playful side of him to re-emerge, for it brought out a side of herself that she did not get to see often. Things were becoming more comfortable, the conversation flowed more freely. She pulled on his arm, "Come," she said, changing the subject, "I will show you the rest of my garden."

They walked the grounds, all the way to the far edge, where the tall, sharp stalks of sugar cane became an impenetrable fortress. Sophia would often stop their progress to explain about a certain flower or tree. Most would have thought it uninteresting, but James, a man of the sea, found he had much to learn about the land he inhabited. The pathway meandered through roses and lilies, fruit trees that littered the ground with the blossoms of late spring, and as the Caribbean sun began it's descent below the horizon the hedges cast long shadows on the ground. It truly was a different world, an oasis. They reached the veranda just before dark. It had been a pleasant experience for both of them. James found Sophia to be a fine woman, indeed, she would be a good friend.

"Please feel free to visit again, Commodore. It will not even have to be under the pretense of tea." Sophia said, a serene upon her face. Something about his presence did not make her shrink away and close off like she found herself doing all too often, instead she flourished. She laughed. She enjoyed herself. He had listened to her, seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. That was more than could be said for most in Port Royal.

"I'm afraid I will not be able to for at least a few weeks. It is my duty to go out and patrol the Caribbean to keep Port Royal safe."

Sophia's face flashed with disappointment, "Oh. I see."

"It will only be for a small amount of time." he tried to give a reassuring smile, but she was not looking at him. "I must admit, your garden does inspire peace in me I do not usually find on land. I believe I may visit again."

She looked up at him and gave a sweet smile, "I would like that very much, Commodore."

* * *

Abigail entered Sophia's chamber without knocking. It had only been a few hours since the Commodore had left. Sophia sat at a table, brushing her hair.

"You abandoned us, Sophie." Abigail said, she looked a bit hurt.

"I did nothing of the sort..He wanted to see the gardens. It's not my fault we got sidetracked." Sophia insisted as the bristles glided through her soft hair.

"Sidetracked doing _what?_" Abigail raised a dark eyebrow. "Mother was rather upset, you know. You did not even have a chaperone!"

Sophia turned around and shot her sister a look. "You and mother would have complicated things, you seem intent on rushing me. I just want to move at my own pace. And we toured the gardens, for your information." She had stopped brushing.

"We would not have rushed you into anything! When is he going to return?" Abigail demanded.

"I don't know. Not for some time. He has to go out and patrol the seas." Sophia sighed. It was not often she found someone as pleasurable to be around as the Commodore had been. Their personalities meshed quite well. She remembered again what her mother had said. She stood up and looked to Abigail, "Abbie.." she began.

"Yes?" Abigail she said mindlessly, her hands had busied themselves with the brush now.

"What exactly happened to Commodore Norrington? What was Mother talking about?" Sophia now sat upon her bed next to Ptolemy, who had curled up on one of her pillows and was sleeping soundly.

"Well," Abigail stopped brushing her hair and turned the chair to face Sophia. "You remember Governor Swann's daughter? Elizabeth Swann? She is..was quite beautiful. Dark hair and dark eyes...Though not quite as dark as mine. Very popular, though she didn't seem to like it."

Sophia shook her head, she had heard the name before, but never recognized a face.

"She was his fiancée...Well, ex-fiancée now I suppose. She was the one that fell into the water at the Commodore's ceremony...Oh..You didn't want to be present for that...She's the reason those terrible pirates came into Port Royal all those months ago. You have to at least remember that."

"How could I forget? Mother had us locked away as if it were the apocalypse..." Sophia remembered, it was one of the few times she had been truly scared for her life.

"Yes, well you can thank Elizabeth Swann for that." Abigail sneered. "Anyway, as the story goes, they took her aboard the ship as a hostage. Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann were more than capable of taking care of the situation, but that blacksmith...what was his name..Turner..William Turner, he _freed_ a pirate from the hold and they went off in search of her themselves. After nearly a month they all finally returned, thanks to the Royal Navy's help. The pirate..Sparrow or something of that nature, was to be hanged...Of course you were absent for that as well, weren't you? I swear Sophia, you miss all the most exciting happenings in this town... Poor Commodore Norrington." She sighed and stopped. Sophia looked at her.

"Poor Commodore Norrington _what?_ There has to be more to the story than that, Abbie!"

"Well, she chose the blacksmith over a Commodore. Imagine that! I mean, he did not have the reputation of being the most exciting man in Port Royal, but she chose a blacksmith of all people! And her father allowed her to!" Sophia was beginning to remember why she usually stayed out of the gossip circles. The way Abigail went on about this Elizabeth girl seemed rather petty. It did not cast a flattering light on her sister, but she yearned to learn more.

"I found nothing wrong with the Commodore's personality." Sophia remarked.

"Yes, well, you're you. But it doesn't matter about his personality, Sophie! Think of his rank! Think of the life you would have if you should marry him!" Abigail was getting off topic again.

"Tell me more about Elizabeth." She demanded.

"Oh..Well..She chose the blacksmith even after accepting the Commodore's proposal. Then he had the gall to help the pirate escape his fate at the gallows! You should have seen it, Sophia!" Sophia raised her eyebrow, "The Commodore, of course, took it all in stride and allowed their engagement to be broken, he even allowed the pirate to escape. Or so that is what I was told by Mary Thomas, she is being courted by one of the guards that was there when it happened...Or was it Agnes Culpeper? Anyway, they escaped that very night. No one has seen them since. I don't know why the Governor allowed such a thing to happen with his daughter...A blacksmith! I suppose that's what happens when you do not have a motherly influence. Since then the Commodore has been rather reclusive. I used to occasionally see him at parties speaking with Elizabeth, but I suppose now that she is gone he has no one to talk to."

That was the sorrow she saw in his eyes. Sophia exhaled, she was nothing like this other girl that had captured the Commodore's heart. She was not adventurous, she was not mysterious or dark. Even after such a betrayal she could tell he was still fully in love with her. Her heart sank with this realization. She had no chance.

"Thank you, Abbie. I am rather tired...I think I'll go to bed now. Good night." Rather than waiting for Abigail to leave, she got into her bed and laid down.

Abigail looked at her strangely, "Goodnight, Sophie." She left the room quietly.

Why couldn't she just retain her apathetic feelings about this man like she had with every other man. Why did he have to appeal to her so much? Why did he have to be so charming? Perhaps his absence would prove him to be a passing fancy. She would just forget him, that was all. Ptolemy nestled himself into her chest, his fur matted with a few errant tears and Sophia eventually fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

It was nearing 11 o'clock when James returned home, his house was dark. He had decided, as he often did, to return to the fort and finish up any work he had to do before they took the Dauntless out on patrol. The gravel crunched beneath his boots as he approached his door, it was not a very grand house, but it was large enough and fit his needs quite well. He had acquired more than enough money to purchase a more splendid mansion, but James felt a larger house would only invite more loneliness into his life. With no one to fill extra rooms, what was the need? He fiddled with the doorknob, "Damn this bloody..knob!" It was always getting stuck. He supposed he should have it fixed, but as it was he tried not to spend too much time at home. A lantern had been lit inside and was now floating through the house. The door finally gave way just as Katherine, his maid, began lighting more lamps in the entrance way. 

"There will be no need for that, Katherine, thank you. I will be retiring to bed immediately."

Katherine was short and plump. A good cook and a good woman, she had been working in James' house since he became able to afford help. "I was beginning to become worried, Master Norrington." Her face was ruddy and pink, but gentle. She looked at him with the expression of a mother, though she was only around 15 years older than James. He was very fond of her. "Yes, I suppose you should get some rest. How long can I expect you to be gone?"

He gave her his coat, "I'm not quite sure, I suspect only a few weeks."

"Well that should not be too bad. Last time you were gone for nearly a month and a half! How was your engagement at the Howard residence, if I may ask?" She looked at him from the corners of her brown eyes, it had been ages since he had left his house, now a party and a tea in only a month! He was so guarded, even with her, she hoped her question had seemed casual enough. Best to ask another. "Would you like anything to eat before you retire?"

He was now fiddling with his cravat. "It was...interesting." he said simply, though she thought she might have noticed a small gleam of pleasure in his eyes. He continued, "No, no thank you, Katherine."

"Come now, you must be starving! No tea lasts for as long as you were gone, I know you went to the fort, Master Norrington." Perhaps he would be more apt to talk with a little food in his stomach.

He gave her a look, but relented. "It is late...Do we have any bread? or cheese perhaps?"

"Bread and cheese! You act as if you live the life of a pauper! It will only take a few minutes to start a fire and heat up the stove. Please, let me make you something."

"No, no. Bread and cheese would be quite satisfactory. You forget, Katherine, first and foremost I am a sailor, I do not require much in terms of nourishment. Perhaps some fruit if there is any..." He gave her a boyish grin, she was like a mother to him. He appreciated it.

She sighed. "I will be right back, go sit in the dining room." she ordered, he obeyed.

He went to the dining room and sat at the table, Katherine lit the wall sconces before she walked off to the kitchens. He hoped they had plums, his personal favorite, or even apricots, they would do. He sleepily pondered the pros and cons of both fruits. His eyelids drooped and his eyes burned from focusing on reports in the candlelight. Why did he always have to be so tired? Especially since his mind would not let him sleep peacefully. Sleep...it closed in on him. He was a tired man. James was sitting rather awkwardly with his head buried in his arms like a little boy as she returned with sourdough and some cheese on a plate. In her hand she carried two orangish-yellow fruits. "James!" She scolded, "Sit up at the table!"

He snapped to attention immediately, but upon realizing she was not a threat, rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm tired." he moaned. She hated it when he got like this, but she had sympathy for him, she knew quite well what he went through nearly every night.

"Here." she placed the plate and the fruit before him. Drat. Loquats. It was his least favorite fruit.

"Why do we even have these..those..loquats? I hate loquats." He waved his hand at the offending fruits dismissively.

Katherine sighed impatiently, he was getting cranky. "These are all we had at the moment. Not many fruits are in season right now, even if it is the Caribbean, Master Norrington." She explained. "And you ate all the plums."

"Yes, well.." That was all he had to say, he did not want to admit it, but his stomach grumbled hungrily. Within minutes, the food before him was gone. He stood up.

"Goodnight, Katherine." he said and turned to ascend the stairs, his body's previous fatigue was already wearing off. The insomnia was setting in.

"Goodnight, Master Norrington." She called, "Do try to sleep well tonight." She knitted her brows in worry at the weary form before her before heading back to her own quarters for the night.

* * *

His house was nestled near the hills, but his bedroom window faced the sea. He told himself that it was because he wanted to be able to see approaching danger at a moment's notice, but the real reason was because the sound and the sight of the sea calmed him. He had spent many nights staring out at the ocean when he was upset or nervous. He decided to forgo the bed and immediately sat down in his chair facing the window. His room was rather bare, of course that was to be expected, he was a man...a busy man! He had no time for decorating..and he had no woman to decorate for...not anymore. He could not fight it, once again his thoughts were turning to Elizabeth. He peered into the inky blackness and wondered where she was. Probably in the arms of Turner. His expression became scornful, then forlorn. She would have been in his arms. Or perhaps not, perhaps she would be calling him back to bed, right now, at this very moment. He turned around and looked, the bed was pristine and white. He sighed in defeat. 

"You are losing it, James." he said to himself. He put his feet up on the windowsill. Perhaps, it was time to think of better things. He did, after all, have a pleasant time with Sophia Howard today. He had looked at her and she had laughed. Not a coy, soft little laugh most women laughed, with their hands covering their mouth. A real, hearty laugh. It came deep from inside of her, he did not think either of them expected such a laugh. She had reined her behavior in after that, he had noticed, considerably. Even offered to return him. He liked that, she was able to control herself...well, for the most part. And she had looked so beautiful and sincere as she explained the plants to him. It had been a pleasant time indeed. He once again let his thoughts turn to the way she looked, the way she grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him along, the way her small breasts heaved as she tried to catch her breath after running so quickly. He faintly wondered what it might be like to run his hand along the curves of her body, to feel her soft hair, her softer lips..Control. That is what he lacked. This train of thought was not proper. As much as he hated to admit it, he had often thought these things about Elizabeth as well. He was still a man after all, and a man had needs. His improper fantasies had become more and more complex with Elizabeth though, and for a time he became more and more daring when he was with her. His thoughts fell back to a time when she and him had been making polite conversation on her balcony, she had said something particularly poignant. He did not even remember what they had been talking about, his mind had brought him back so many times to that moment and each time he focused only on the actions. He had allowed his hand to travel up to her face and gently trace down the line of her jaw, his forefinger had come to rest right below her chin. It was the perfect moment. She looked up at him with her passionate brown eyes, she seemed receptive and he lost his nerve. It seemed after that she had become increasingly more formal with him, cold even. He initially believed it was because he had blundered his one chance, he only now realized she was probably becoming more interested in William Turner than she was in him. He swallowed bitterly. It was as if his mind was on a circular track. Perhaps, he thought wearily, it is time for me to move on...Perhaps I will write Sophia a letter and express my thanks for a wonderful afternoon. He stood from his chair. Yes, that is what he would do. He would move on with his life, just as Elizabeth had done. There was that name again. He removed the last of his uniform and put on his sleeping attire before throwing himself down on the bed. The linens were cool on his hot skin and his breathing became rhythmic after mere minutes. That night he dreamed his recurrent dream, Elizabeth, one step away, one inch too far. She slowly dissolved like she always did, he was left alone. He turned to his window, which this particular time also happened to be present in the Governor's mansion, and looked out expecting the calming sea. There, instead was a lush garden, with all varieties of flowers in bloom. The window had vanished now, he was outside. Elizabeth was back again. She stood off to the side, Turner beside her. And right in front of his very eyes was the most beautiful flower of all and she laughed a hearty laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

A good amount of time had passed since they had last spoken. Sophia would have liked to say that James Norrington was just a wisp of a memory in her mind..but the time spent away only seemed to intensify the incessant need she had to see him again. She had gotten word from Abigail that the Commodore had returned a week ago. She was not sure if this piece of information excited or disappointed her. She wandered through the gardens in the late afternoon sun, a basket swinging from the crook of her arm. Abigail had sent her out to collect flowers to put in the dining room. She had met a boy recently, a young man by the name of Thomas Sedley. Mr. Sedley was going to be a guest this evening for dinner. Sophia had never seen him, but Abigail insisted he was the most handsome boy in all of Port Royal. Sophia had raised an eyebrow at this proclamation. Handsome did not make up for any other possibly character flaws.

Her knife slipped through the moist stems of the pink day lilies, she made sure to cut only the choicest blooms. Abbie was her only sister after all, she would do anything in her power to make her happy... Her thoughts lingered on the Commodore, as they often did, much to her dismay. As she mindlessly cut the flowers, her thoughts elsewhere, Sophia did not notice a bee that busied itself bathing in the sweet pollen. Upon being most rudely interrupted, the insect stormed from the lily and buzzed in indignation dangerously close to Sophia's face. Startled, both basket and knife dropped to the ground and she let out a small yelp. This was proceeded by an even bigger yelp upon sensing the movement of something much larger behind her.

"Are you always this easily startled by bees, Miss Howard?" James Norrington had seemingly come out of nowhere. How long had he been watching her? Sophia's heart soared when she saw his face but she quickly composed herself. She had promised herself to not get carried away in the prospects of this man. He had eyes for another.

She offered a cursory smile and bent to pick up the fallen flowers before the Commodore could offer to help. Her hair hung in her face and the sun reflected off of it. She was wearing simple clothes and had not had time to ready herself for her dinner yet. He thought she looked quite pretty considering the situation. "I do not mind them so much as I mind people coming into my garden and scaring the daylights out of me." Her voice had a slight edge.

He nodded, "I do apologize for startling you. That was not my intent." She noticed he carried something under his arm, he noticed her eyeing what he had brought. "I wished to thank you for such a pleasant time..last time." He presented a book to her. "I was going to write you a letter of thanks, but I assumed you would get more use out of this, Miss Howard."

She took it from his hands gingerly and read the title aloud, "_Historia Plantarum_ by John Ray." She raised both eyebrows, impressed. "A botanical book. Thank you so very much, Commodore." She gave him a genuine smile which he returned, pleased that she was pleased with his gift. Sophia's stomach tightened at his smile. It would not hurt to accept his gift..Yes, a harmless gift. She moved to the bench and sat down with an excited look. She thumbed through the pages, looking at the illustrations with fascination. James was still standing, regarding her with placid green eyes and she met them with her own. "Once again, we are alone without a chaperone." she mused, "How did you get here anyway?"

He smirked as if remembering something quite amusing, "Your mother seemed quite pleased when she saw me. I was going to just drop it off since you were not in, but she insisted a servant take me to you. I haven't the slightest idea where they disappeared to...I trust you do not mind showing me back?"

Sophia was apprehensive, remembering what she had learned so many weeks ago. Why did he insist on returning? This was not the stuffy man her sister had described, no, in fact he seemed quite sweet every time they had talked...She stiffened, she was not going to be some replacement! But...the gift..It was such a thoughtful gift, a simple note would have sufficed. Maybe she was too quick to judge. She softened again and stood.

"Certainly, Commodore. I believe I have enough flowers." He offered his arm and she took it after placing the book in her basket.

They took a leisurely pace through the pathways, polite conversation and an occasional laugh could be heard over the hedges. James was calm and charming, he had been trying hard not to close up too much. He had spent the weeks at sea balancing his train of thought between Elizabeth and Sophia and his task at hand. He had come to the conclusion, especially after his dream, that he would make an conscientious effort to get to know Sophia Howard. Her manner and character had given him something he'd found quite elusive in the past months -- comfort. Certainly, she offered more to him than just comfort, but it was that particular gift she bestowed upon his person that captivated him. Elizabeth was a ball of unbridled fury. Even as a young girl of 10, and as much as he loved her still, she was a constant source of worry for him. She always seemed too busy in her latest adventure, her unyielding curiosity to pay any mind to how James might be feeling. It was, in fact, this worry James had for her that gave her another reason to write him off as stodgy and dull, definitely not the type of man she wished to spend her life with. He had come to this revelation, among others on his latest voyage on the _Dauntless_. It had been a good time to think at night in his quarters, just him and the rush of the sea against the ship.

Now the evening descended on the Caribbean, there was no more aimless wandering that could be done before they reached the house. Aside from the coming darkness, Thomas Sedley was still scheduled to arrive. She wondered why Abigail had not come for her by now, but figured that their mother had stopped any potential interruption. She did not want him to go yet.

"Abigail has found a suitor. Thomas Sedley. Have you met him or his family?" she asked casually.

"No, I do not believe I have, though the name sounds familiar."

"Well, we both know how much you enjoy socializing, Commodore Norrington." she teased, nudging his side a bit with her hand. His sides twitched at her bold touch, but he did not show it on his face.

"Not nearly as much as you do, Miss Howard." He looked regal and stately in the soft light, but a roguish grin gave him a more human quality.

"He is joining us tonight for dinner. Perhaps you should like to join us as well?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Though, if you decline again, I am afraid I will have to insist, I do enjoy your company, Commodore." Her boldness surprised both of them.

"Well..." He did not like the prospect of dining alone, as he did every night. "I suppose...If you wish...and your family does not mind my intrusion."

"Not at all. I am positive they will be thrilled." Her pace now quickened, her arm tightening around his and she led him up the stairs of the veranda and through the heavy doors that opened to the drawing room.

* * *

Mary was in the drawing room, as well as Edmund. "Oh! Sophia! I see you found the Commodore." She acted as if she was surprised to see them both. Edmund sat on the couch, regarding James carefully with the cautionary look of a father. He had not been privy to what exactly had transpired between Commodore Norrington and his eldest daughter, save for bits and pieces he'd caught from Mary's excited chatter with Abigail, but he was not sure he liked it.

"Mother, Father, I trust you have no objections to the commodore joining us for dinner." Edmund raised a bushy eyebrow, two men in one evening...And Sophia? That did not seem like her...Edmund said nothing, but his expression softened when he saw how Sophia beamed.

Mary quickly eased any tension hanging in the air with her cheerfulness. "Oh! Of course not! Commodore, we would love to have your company this fine evening! It would be an honor! Abigail and the young Mr. Sedley will be joining us as well!" She turned and looked to Sophia, she was not very presentable. "Sophia! You need to get ready! Leave the Commodore to converse with your father while you make yourself more presentable." Sophia nodded and she handed the lilies off to a maid. She glanced at James and headed up the stairs to dress for dinner.

Edmund's girth made standing up a bit of a hassle and he groaned audibly as he stood from his chair. "Ah, Commodore!" He seemed to have relaxed a bit. "How are faring in this horrid hot weather we've been having?" He reached out to shake hands with James. "Please, sit, sit." Edmund insisted, though James wondered if it was out of hospitality or Edmund Howard's own need to sit. James sat on the couch directly across from Edmund, they made small talk. Mary had gone off somewhere, presumably to assist her daughters. Only a few minutes passed before a maid announced the arrival of Thomas Sedley. He was led into the room looking quite nervous. He was thin and willowy with dark brown hair pulled back into a tight queue. His blue eyes skittered from place to place, he almost reminded James of Turner. He looked quite young, perhaps only 20 compared to James' 33 and Edmund's 57. Three men, all of different social standings and age groups brought together by three women in the same family. The addition of Thomas had proven to make the conversation between James and Edmund rather awkward at first, but Edmund's talent with speaking helped a great deal. Thomas Sedley merely sat and listened intently and James wondered what exactly about this boy had attracted the attention of the more out-going Howard sister.

After many more minutes of polite conversation, the women proceeded into the drawing room. They were dressed in their best gowns, not that any of the men would know enough about fashion to truly appreciate what they were wearing. Abigail wore a silk gown of a pale blue and lace gathered at her sleeves like sea foam. Sophia was dressed in pale pink, that James thought complimented her quite well. Even Mary looked beautiful in dark red brocade.

"Ah," Edmund stood to address his family, but his eyes were locked on Mary. "All three of my wonderful Howard women look stunning. Positively stunning."

Before anymore compliments could be afforded, a servant arrived to tell them that dinner was ready to be served. The group made their way to the dining room, which was just as richly furnished as the rest of the Howard house. A large rosewood table stood in the middle of the room, perfectly polished, with six chairs to match.

"Rosewood." Edmund rapped on the table with his knuckles, "I had it made especially for this house. Amazing woodworking skills, don't you agree?"

"Yes, a very fine table indeed." James answered, "I should like something like this for my own residence."

They were seated and quickly served the first course of the evening by servants who fluttered around them, making sure every need was met. The conversation was polite and trivial. Abigail spent her time simpering at Thomas, Sophia and James gave each other occasional, quiet smiles, Mary spent her time looking proudly at her daughters. She was happy for her daughters choice in men..they were both very appropriate, even if Mr. Sedley was rather nervous and Commodore Norrington was rather serious. Edmund and James talked of Navy things and political things, which weren't of much interest to the women. Sophia took this time to observe Commodore Norrington. Such a fine gentleman he was, so calm and dignified. There were many layers to this man, she was reminded of the gentle teasing he usually resorted to in the garden. Her thoughts slipped to more questionable topics and she wondered what he was like when he slept. If he was warm and what it would feel like to have his arms around her. As if he felt her eyes upon him, he looked to her. Sophia immediately looked down, embarrassed that she might have been staring again. The food on her plate had suddenly become very interesting, and she prodded it with her fork, waiting for him to look away again.

"Your daughter seems to have taken a vivid interest in plants." he drawled, his eyes were still upon her as she blushed with embarrassment. He smiled fondly, her sudden shyness was endearing.

"Yes," Mary interrupted, "It is everything I can do to keep her inside on nice days. And she never wears a hat or brings a parasol!" Sophia gave her mother a look.

"Though I suppose of all the questionable things a young lady could be doing, studying plants is the least questionable." Edmund said as he shot a look to Abigail and then Thomas, who froze in his gaze. "I find no fault in her studies."

"I see no reason to," James continued, "She is quite a bright young lady. Beautiful and very well-spoken, as well. It is not hard to see where she obtained those traits from." He complimented. Mary blushed and Edmund gave a jolly laugh, he was always pleased to be complimented on his skills as a politician by well-respected members of society. Sophia beamed as well, then stifled her smile and looked down coyly. She was glad he had chosen to stay.

The hour soon grew late and through all the courses and a few well played games of whist, the time to leave had come. Sophia had held her own with Edmund as a partner. Mary unfortunately did not possess the cunning of her daughter and husband, much to James' disappointment. The games had left time for Abigail and Thomas Sedley to speak quietly amongst each other. Sophia felt rather bad that the Commodore's appearance at dinner had upstaged poor, meek Thomas; Edmund had spent nearly all his time talking to James. Though perhaps Abigail did not mind, she was obviously quite smitten with Mr. Sedley, she would have been jealous if Father had taken all of his attentions from her. It had been a pleasant dinner and evening, everyone had gotten along quite well. She retired to her room to further page through her gift. She touched each page and studied each diagram. She wondered how much he had thought of her during his trip..how much he had thought of Elizabeth. Her eyelids grew heavy as the candle burned down to the holder and she fell asleep with the book in her hands and James in her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Late morning set in on the Caribbean as James sat in his office, as per usual. Beside him and his papers sat three juicy plums, waiting to be eaten. He eyed them momentarily before turning back to turning back to what had been vexing him all morning. He had intended to write a letter of thanks to Sophia regarding their impromptu dinner. The evening had put him in a fine mood and he had walked into his home that with a bounce in his step. Katherine had noticed and she took relief in the fact that maybe the Commodore's intense phase of depression was starting to release it's hold. He tapped his quill on the paper impatiently and after several crumpled sheets, he finally felt he had worded everything right. He sighed nervously and read over his work, this was only a simple thank you note.

"_Dear Miss Howard,_

_I would like to thank you very much for the invitation to dinner last Thursday. If you would be so kind as to extend my gratitude to the rest of your family, I would greatly appreciate it. Please also give my compliments to your mother in her choice of menu, roasted lamb is one of my favorite dishes. I sincerely hope that you are fully enjoying the your gift. The moment I saw it, I thought of you. As you may know, Governor Swann and your father are currently in talks regarding the safety protocol of Port Royal._" He paused, wondering if he should start over and add anything about preventing another incident like they had had with Sparrow, but thought better of it. "_This means you may be seeing more of my presence in your household, though I trust you will not mind very much._" He stopped again, wondering if he was being too bold with his words, but again decided not to change it. "_Perhaps, if there is any free time after speaking with your father, you would like to help me regarding my own garden. I am afraid I have neglected overseeing that particular part of my residence due to my duties as Commodore, but I would truly enjoy having a garden to come home to when I am not on patrols. If you would not mind giving me your input, your knowledge would be infinitely helpful._

_Signed,_

_Commodore James Norrington _

_of the King's Royal Navy_"

He sat before the letter several minutes, concentrating on the smooth curves of the ink, when there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Enter." James hurriedly covered his letter with reports as Gillette entered his office.

"I have good news, Commodore." he began, taking a seat casually on the edge of James' desk. "Merchant ships have spotted a ship thought to be the Black Pearl just outside of English waters. If they so much as cast a shadow in English territory, we will have our chance to finally rid ourselves of Sparrow and that despicable Turner." He paused and examined James' expression. Two weeks ago he would have sprung into action at the slightest chance to catch the men who ruined his life, now he seemed oddly unmoved. "You're not still broken up about that _Swann girl_, are you?" He was never fond of Elizabeth, but after what happened he now truly disliked her.

"No," It was a bit of a lie. She still consumed a good portion of his thoughts and how could she not? She had been his best friend, aside from Gillette, his fiancée, and almost his wife. In a strange way, he wished she was dead. If only so he could place blame on death rather than his failure. It was selfish of him, but it would have been easier than admitting that all his hard work was lost on a blacksmith. An _apprentice_ blacksmith. "I do not want to risk alarming all of Port Royal on the basis of some rumors. I believe it is the best course of action to send additional officers to keep an eye out on the waters, just in case."

Gillette was at a loss for words. James had always been a practical man, but recently he'd become very rash in regards to capturing that particular pirate. Now he seemed almost normal again. Perhaps he was feeling better. He eyed the desk with suspicion. It was messy, Norrington's desk was _never_ messy. In his rush, James had not covered his letter completely. With lightning speed, the letter was in Gillette's possession and across the room, reports floated to the ground in a flurry. "What is this, hmm?"

Upon realizing what had happened, James' lips formed a thin line and eyes took on the steady, unreadable gleam that appeared in uncomfortable situations. "It is nothing, Gillette. Give it here." he warned, there was an edge in his voice.

"Oh, Jamie." Gillette teased, "It's just a letter! I do not see why you are so intent on hiding it from me of all people. I am your best friend, after all." James rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "Miss Howard? Who is sh-..The brunette?" His mouth curled wolfishly in memory, "I do not recall you ever speaking to her." He peered at James over the letter. "She was a comely one, indeed."

"It is not Abigail Howard the letter is addressed to, _Andrew_." He said flatly. His face was flushing with displeasure and a slight embarrassment. He had hoped to remain mum on the subject of women. Gillette was too much of a womanizer to understand any type of devotion.

"Not addressed to Abigail Howard..then..Oh. I see. The blonde one...Sarah..Sadie.." He tried to remember the night he met the other Howard sister. She was decidedly not as interesting as Abigail, though pretty.. they hadn't talked long. All the wine had blurred his perception of that night...

"Sophia." James interrupted his reverie quite sharply, "Sophia Howard is her name." His voice softened.

"Ah, yes. Sophia." He raised an eyebrow, he also did not recall James talking to any women that night. He shrugged to himself, perhaps they met somewhere else. He read on, his eyes scanning the letter quickly. He did not know how long James would continue to let him read. James did not move, having given up on retrieving the letter, though secretly he wanted to know if it sounded trite. Gillette would surely tell him so. "Garden?" the lieutenant said incredulously.

"What? I thought it was not too odd a request. She is good with such things..and I should like something to come home to...It..It would help me relax." He reasoned, he realized what he had said had come out wrong. He hoped Gillette would not pounce on it, but his hopes were dashed.

"I'm sure you _would_ like something to come home to. And it does help one relax..." There was a sly tone to his voice that James was not sure he liked. Gillette chuckled to himself and continued, "Oh James, there are better ways than this to show you're interested in a woman."

"Who said anything about being interested in her?" He snapped. The answer came quickly, too quickly to sound truthful. Perfect. Now he sounded like an embarrassed fourteen year old boy.

"There is nothing wrong with taking interest in other women. The _Swann__girl_ was never right for you, if you ask me. I met this girl, she seems more compatible with you."

James bristled. "I did not ask you. And I never said anything about being interested. You are dismissed, Lieutenant. I'm sure you have duties to attend to."

Gillette hated it when James used his rank as a tool to be rid of him. He had no option but to comply. He almost rolled his eyes, but thought better of it. James was obviously irritated now. Still, he could not resist one final quip as he left the office, "If you were not interested, you would not be writing letters inviting a woman to help you in your _garden_, James. You are a man of the sea, you have no use for gardens. You know that." With that, he left before James' temper could flare any more.

James sat there. What Gillette has said was true enough. This whole thing made him uneasy, he was not showing interest in her..he simply wanted help planning his garden. Katherine was getting after him about it. Sophia could provide that help. That was all. He had a pained expression. He could not even convince himself...and there was still that unending tug at his heart..Elizabeth. How could he do this to her? His first true love...Elizabeth...and _Turner_. His face turned dark. How could she? After years of friendship... He could not lie to himself. He was still haunted by his past. Given, the thought of Sophia did allow him some meager pleasure...but it vexed him that he could not let go of the idea of Elizabeth. In each thought of her, love, despair and hatred mingled together and formed a great lead ball that stuck in his throat and pained him to breathe. He looked again at the letter, his eyes softened sadly. There was no denying he had a soft spot for Sophia and a growing desire to make her happy, to hear that laugh once again. It made him happy and that was something he had found so elusive in the past months. He folded the letter carefully and sealed it with wax, pressing his insignia into it. The letter was placed in a safe spot beside the plums. The plums. He regarded them hungrily. He sighed loudly and plucked a plum from it's resting spot. For now James would try only to think of the sweetness of the flesh on his tongue and thankfully he found it a small respite from his conflicted mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been so long..I've been swamped by school and my new job..so..updates will be slower..but they WILL happen eventually. I can't just forget about this story now haha.

* * *

She stopped and inhaled dreamily. The Caribbean spring was in full force now, the sweet scent of fruit and flowers laced the breeze. Fruit. That is what she wanted. Sophia stopped her idle day dreams and continued on, with a purpose now, through the winding pathways that led to the main garden courtyard. The plums and peaches had gone through their metamorphosis; first as tiny, honey scented blossoms which fell and left behind green little knobs. Just as a woman grows and ripens, the fruit blushed and grew plump and juicy. Originally, Mary had instructed a maid to harvest the fruits before they began to fall, marring the pathways and attracting insects. Sophia had looked down forlornly at her awkward sewing and upon her mother's exit, informed the maid that she would take care of it herself. Before the young girl could protest, Sophia had plucked the basket from her arms and was nearly out the door.

The trees themselves were rather slight, only a few feet taller than Sophia herself, but their limbs hung heavy with fruit that allowed easy access. She gingerly fondled each individual plum on a particularly full branch, if they were ripe enough, they would pop off with little trouble. She marveled at the plums in her basket, they were such beautiful little fruits. A fine coating of something she suspected was like powder, covered each one, making it almost bluish in color. If one rubbed their fingers across the flesh, it would soon shine and turn a rich purple. The sweet, fragrant juice escaped from the naval of the plums, where they had been attached to the branch and Sophia found herself licking it from her fingers and devouring plums more often than she would have liked to admit. If she continued at this rate, there would be nothing to bring back. Her mother would be livid that she had gone at all. Ever since she and the Commodore had become friends, her mother had insisted that she focus more on polite, womanly things and much less on being outside in the dreadful heat. Especially using her hands, that was not an occupation worthy of a lady potentially being suited by the Commodore. God forbid she have anything less than silky white hands. But the plums were soft and warmed by the sun and no matter what family she was born into, she whole heartedly enjoyed the pleasures and bounty of the earth.

Nearly an hour had passed by the time Sophia had slipped in with the plums in her basket. She had hoped for some peaches as well, but found they were still too unripe. Abigail and the young Thomas Sedley were sitting in the drawing room.

"Ah, Sophia. You remember Thomas." Abigail chimed. Thomas stood up to greet Sophia. He was quite tall and lanky, but very attractive. Her sister had good taste in men, she supposed, for herself at least. "We were just waiting for father to return from his office. He and Thomas have been having a wonderful conversation." She looked quite proud, but then seemed to notice Sophia's basket. "Plums are ripe, I see. You know you shouldn't let mother catch you with that after she told the maid to do it..." She wrinkled her brow, as if she was forgetting something important. "Oh! And I believe there is a letter for you, Sister." Her face returned to the usual lovely smile she wore on almost all occasions.

Sophia immediately handed the basket off to the maid and she could not help but grin excitedly. "A letter? Where? Where is it?..I mean, who..who is it from?" Abigail produced the letter and Sophia quickly broke the wax seal. The two women fawned over the letter, pointing and giggling and chirping while Thomas sat there, wide-eyed in confusion.

"Oh, Sophie! I'm so happy for you! Men don't waste their time writing letters like this if they are not interested, especially if they are as busy as the commodore!" Abigail hugged her sister. Sophia chuckled and wondered when Abigail, a girl of only seventeen, had come to learn these things about men. Thomas raised and eyebrow and eyed his love interest suspicously, wondering quite the same thing.

"And look! He's asked for my help!" Her voice had grown excited and high, reverberating off of the walls.

"Asked who for what now?" Edmund had now obviously returned, having heard only the tail-end of the conversation.

"The Commodore! He sent Sophia a letter asking for her input regarding the plants in his garden." Abigail replied, Sophia seemed to be off in her own little world, but there was a glow about her.

"I see." was all Edmund had to say, he was still not sure of this courting business with his girls, as much as he liked James Norrington and Thomas Sedley. He sat down stiffly beside Thomas once more and began to discuss the book he held in his hands. Abigail and Sophia quietly removed themselves to the entranceway near the staircase. Sophia sighed softly and leaned against the wall, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Now stop that Sophia!" Abigail chided, "You have a lot of thinking to do! He's asked for your help, that is something a man rarely does of a woman, see that Commodore Norrington is not disappointed." She sounded like Mary. Sophia feigned a surprised expression, nothing could really keep her from the joy erupting from her soul.

"Yes, Abbie. I suppose I shall go upstairs and pen a letter of reply...to him." She clutched the letter to her heart and twirled on the marble floor. Abigail sneered, but her eyes were soft as she watched her sister ascend the stairs. She had never seen Sophia this happy. Probably because she had never seen Sophia in love. She was sure of it. Even if Sophia did not admit it. A woman could just tell these things...even if she was only seventeen. Love..it was such a divine emotion. Her thoughts turned to Thomas. Ah...dear Thomas. He was a fine match for her, their personalities were almost complete opposites. She was wild where he was meek. She smirked thoughtfully at his hesitation to her advances the night he had come to dinner. The second they had gotten a moment of privacy, she had kissed him, fully on the lips. His eyes had widened at first, but he soon bowed to her seduction, his hands grasped firmly around her waist. She giggled at his reaction when she slid his hands upward, until they cupped her breasts and his thumbs grazed the delicate skin of her bust. She had smiled devilishly at him and he had hesitated but soon pulled back as if she were aflame. He assured her that there would be plenty of time for such things when they were wed, but not any time sooner, then apologized profusely for taking advantage of her like that, all the while flushing madly. His reluctance and shyness was endearing, but his touch had awakened something that burned inside her like the flame on a candle. She was lucky to find someone like him so early after her debut. And lucky her parents had approved. She felt that Commodore Norrington's appearance that evening had put her parents in good spirits, and for that she was thankful. They might have felt she was better matched with a more imposing personality. Sophia and the Commodore were so much the same, at least she felt that way. So pragmatic, the two of them. She did not understand how Sophia could stand someone that appeared to be so much like herself. Abigail knew that if she had to wed someone with the same personality she would go mad. No, Thomas' docile personality was quite a lovely fit to hers...Thomas! In her musing she had nearly forgotten what was waiting for her in the drawing room...


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has taken me so long. I've been a little stuck with this chapter because I wanted it to be perfect. Plus school and work had been taking up my time...but it's winter break now and my interest in this has been renewed. I've also got plans for a second story...but this one has plenty more to come, lots of twists and turns...so get ready. And how 'bout some reviews, eh? I'd like to know my story isn't falling on deaf ears.

* * *

_Dear Commodore Norrington,_

_Firstly, my family was very pleased that you accepted our invitation to dinner. My father and mother both think very highly of you, if you have not already noticed. I speak for my entire family when I say that your company is enjoyed immensely. _

_Secondly, I would be delighted to assist you in the design and cultivation of your garden. If I may so inquire, what types of plants are you interested in acquiring? My garden, or more properly, my family's garden is a mix of both old and new world influences. The native groundsmen from the plantation have been quite helpful in providing the garden with a mix of exotic wonders and, as I've said before, many of the heartier English varieties have thrived quite well in the Caribbean weather. I'm sure a thorough inspection of the grounds will provide us with a wealth of ideas and choices. If I might also say, the book you gave me has proven to be indispensable and I cannot express my gratitude enough for it._

_I will await your response at your earliest convenience._

_Signed,_

_Sophia Howard_

* * *

Sophia had plenty of time to prepare herself, as James had trouble procuring a bit of free time from the fort. Her plan was rather simple, she would take him through the gardens and enlighten him to all the different kinds of flowers and plants there could be. Then he could chose exactly what he wanted in his own garden, that way he could truly enjoy the experience. She wanted for him so much to enjoy the plants the way she did. He was first and foremost a man of the sea, but she thought perhaps she could see a faint intrigue about the earth in those green eyes. It was a fine plan, she thought, much better than some groundsman planting the usual roses all willy nilly and calling it a garden. The past weeks had been nothing but nerve wracking for Sophia. She scoured her books and her garden for ideas and eye-catching specimens, everything had to be perfect. She had made sure to correspond as much as possible with the Commodore and with each slick line of ink, they seemed to warm to each other a little bit more. Or so Sophia liked to believe. The truth of the matter was that she still did not know where his heart truly was. She brushed it off as overanalyzing, but Elizabeth's name still tugged at the corners of her mind.

Her day to shine soon arrived, but fortune did not entirely smile upon this day. She had gotten word that Commodore Norrington was set to sail out of Port Royal for an indefinite amount of time the very next day. Abbie had said something about a pirate ship being spotted. Nonetheless, he was set to arrive mid-morning and Sophia wanted to make the most of what little time they did have. She dressed in a gown of fine, yellow silk with delicate lace on the bodice, but instead of waiting for his arrival, she made her way to the gardens. She simply could not bear to wait at the house for him and the garden calmed her nerves.

She was sitting beneath the rosewood tree when James arrived. He looked a bit weary, she thought. Her pupils traced the dark circles beneath his eyes and she wondered if he had been getting enough sleep. Perhaps what Abigail had said was true.

"Miss Howard." After their exchange of letters, this greeting seemed so formal.

"Please, call me Sophia, Commodore." She looked up at him from the bench, shading her eyes from the mid-morning sun that filtered through the branches. The small smile on her face was sweet and sincere.

"So I shall, but only if you now address me as James." he replied, lending his hand to her as she gathered her dress and stood. The morning light seemed to illuminate her, she was a truly beautiful woman. It was quite a relief from his current worries to spend this little amount of time with her. There had been a growing number of sightings of the Black Pearl near Port Royal it had only made him more determined to catch that detestable Sparrow. His increased thoughts of the Black Pearl had also brought an increased influx of Elizabeth in his mind. He still was permanently marred by her. She dominated his nights, but perhaps Sophia could offer him a bit of relief in the daylight. He felt bad for his preoccupation with Elizabeth, but he was not a strong enough man to forget her, even if his feelings for Sophia were growing by the day. She was a good match and a fine woman, everything he could have ever dreamed of in a wife...

"So I was thinking that perhaps we could go through the garden, flower by flower and you could choose your favorites.." Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he found her peering into his green eyes with concern, "Com-- James?"

He snapped to attention, "Yes, yes that would be very nice." he shook his head a bit and blinked, "Forgive me, there is a lot going on at the Fort, I have the misfortune of bringing my work with me where ever I go." He could not bring himself to call her Sophia just yet, unsure of whether it was propriety or just plain shyness behind his feelings.

"That's alright. I suspect that is a good thing for someone entrusted with the protection of Port Royal." She offered, "Shall we?"

He hated that she was so understanding. How was he supposed to be full of self-loathing and wallow in his own pity when he had a beautiful woman making excuses for him? He cleared his throat and offered his arm to her. She took it, readily, and they began walking the pathways. He did not know exactly where she intended to go, but began moving down the pathways from the main courtyard. He was led through the beautiful array of blooms, fruit trees, orchids, and native species he had never seen in all his years of living in the Caribbean. Sophia had explained the pros and cons of each plant thoroughly to him. It was fascinating, to be sure, but mostly James had found contentment in listening to her voice. It was smooth and soft, and slid deftly among the tangles of his mind, calming him. As they turned a hedged corner, a wall covered in star-shaped white flowers came into view. Sophia removed her arm from his and plucked part of a vine from the plant. It seemed to ooze a white milk where the vine had been snapped and it ran down her graceful hands in sticky threads. This was a strangely erotic sight and James suddenly found himself quite aware that once again they were without a chaperone.

"This is Jasmine, I believe it came from Persia. Here, smell it." she said as she held up the Jasmine. James gingerly leaned forward and inhaled slowly. The smell was quite amazing, sweet and fresh, but what really caught his attention was the scent that wafted up from her delicate wrist. It smelled of rosewater and clean, creamy skin. It intoxicated him, urged him to act on his impulses. He never would have thought such a simple, even commonplace scent could arouse such feeling. His eyes had been closed, but he now opened them and looked down at her. Taking her hand in his, he placed a gentle, deliberate kiss on the inside of her wrist. The jasmine fell to the ground as Sophia's hand lay limp and open in his. The surprise in her eyes did not conceal the fire sparked by his kiss. Her lips slightly agape, she soon found upon her own swift movement, were filled with his. With her hands on his face, they kissed frantically, though a bit awkwardly. This was not common practice for either of them, though their bodies soon fell into natural rhythms. His arms looped around her waist as he pulled her in closer to him. The buttons on his coat caught on the lace of her dress as their bodies pressed together. Her hands moved from his face to his hair in their embrace, knocking his wig a bit askew in the process. It was an extraordinary feeling, but one that had been deep ingrained in taboo by propriety. Their minds seemed to share the same track in more than just one aspect, as they both pulled away at the same time.

Sophia turned away abruptly, James coughed and straightened his wig. She turned her body slightly and peered up at him, her arms were crossed around her mid-section and she was biting her now swollen lower lip nervously. "I.."

She did not get a chance to finish, "Forgive me. You must believe it was not my intention to take advantage of ...your guidance..and this situation in such an indecent manner. If you wish me to leave, I will do so immediately, Miss Howard." He should not have done such a thing. He should not have allowed it to progress. The idea of losing Sophia's favor and once again being rejected made his insides churn.

"Sophia..." She corrected him."I do not want you to leave. And do not blame yourself, for I am as every bit at fault as you." Her voice was low, but soft and slightly husky and she found she was once again facing him, "But I should hope that you will not think less of me for acting so rashly." She met his eyes hesitantly. Her body was trembling and she was not sure if it was from passion or fear. "I am afraid I could not help myself."

James' face softened and his hand gently swept an errant whisp of hair from her face. "Sophia..." He tried desprately to swallow the lump in his throat. With each passing moment he was beginning to feel less like a man of thirty-three and more like a boy of fourteen. He stopped, there was no way he could explain how he felt for her when he did not even know himself. But he knew there was something there for her in his heart and it grew by the day. It revitalized something in him he was certain had died with his broken engagement. He was reminded of Elizabeth once more. Their courtship had always been so proper and his interactions with Edmund Howard's eldest daughter had been anything but. Sophia and Elizabeth were so very different. It pained him to behave this way, like some libertine off the streets of Port Royal, but it was even more painful to keep denying himself the pleasure of love in the name of propriety. It occurred to him that in some aspects the proper thing to do was not always the right thing to do, however, and perhaps this was one of those times.. "I would never think less of you for any reason. You have brought something back into my heart that I thought was lost forever." Was that the best he could do? It was as if the words were trapped in the back of his throat, blocked by the lump of nervousness and he tried so helplessly to swallow. He attempted to elaborate, but found his lips had one again taken up a different occupation. That was all she needed to hear from him.

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon left James' thoughts at a standstill. He could not focus on the plants, the flowers or even the mission he was to take on the next day. He could only focus on the bewitching woman beside him. They had continued their garden tour and he had learned of her love for lilies, that hibiscus made her sneeze and that she cared not for red roses but pink, for they had the sweetest smell. Her arm was wrapped tightly around his as they walked and James found reasons to stop often and inquire about a plant, but also so that he might steal another kiss. As they completed the garden trail and neared the rosewood tree where she had waited for him, it was Sophia's turn to stop their progress. Her hand slipped gently down his sleeve and grasped his warm hand in hers, pulling him to a standstill.

"James..." She looked up at him, her brows were furrowed.

A look of concern played across his face. Perhaps she was regretting their earlier transgression, perhaps she simply meant to be friends and only friends. Green eyes peered downward, searching for an answer to his fears on the face of the woman before him. "Yes? What is it, Sophia?"

"I..I know that you are going to leave tomorrow..and.." She paused. Here it was, he braced himself for disappointment. It was a fine thing he was setting sail at tomorrow's dawn. Catching that bastard of a pirate would at least preoccupy him for a short time before he invariably fell back into the depression that seemed to dominate his life. And to think, he had just started occasionally sleeping soundly through the night. "And I should hope that you will please do your best to keep yourself out of harm's way and make your return as quickly as possible...for me."

James sighed. Relief. She was not going to raise his hopes and then leave him. Had Sophia been looking at James as she spoke, she would have most certainly seen the pleased look on his face, but as it was, her face had turned down and away ashamedly.

"Oh, I know it is selfish of me to ask such things of you..you have an entire colony to protect! It is your job. I am sorry, but I've never been so happy as I have been since I met you. James Norrington, you may think me a fool, but I am beginning to believe fate has meant for us to meet...and now that we have met, I do not want you to be taken away from me."

Large hands brought her face up into his line of vision. There was a small smile of reassurance on his lips, but his eyes took on a more playful demeanor. "I will return as quickly as possible, I fear you might grow mute if you have no one else to converse with in your garden. Perhaps while I work on cleaning up the Caribbean, you can work on socializing."

She swatted his chest lightly and he pulled her into an embrace. They stood this way for many minutes before he spoke again, "Fate..." was all he said. Fate, perhaps it was all fate, Port Royal, Elizabeth, Pirates, Jack Sparrow and Sophia. James had always fancied himself a man of reason in a time of great superstition, a rational man in a time of irrationality. But fate could very well be the reason behind it all. Behind his pain, for perhaps there was something worthwhile at the end of his tribulations. He nuzzled his face into her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of her. Leaving now was tough, to be sure, but at least now he had something to look forward to. She interrupted his revelries.

"I will write to you as much as I can until you return. I suppose you can read them then. However, I cannot promise they will be of much interest." She chuckled and rested her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"You are of utmost interest to me, Miss Howard." Sophia smiled at his reply and pulled back to look at him, he furrowed his brows and continued. "But I do believe it is time for me to take my leave. I have a lot of preparation before we head off tomorrow morning. If you could do me one last favor and compile a list of the plants you think I would enjoy in my garden and have it sent to my household, I would be forever grateful. Perhaps they will be finished by the time I return."

"Please be careful, James." She placed a kiss on his lips and tried to stop herself from tearing up like a silly little girl. She could not help herself, try as she might. As a few drops made wet trails down the curve of her face, they were quickly kissed away by the Commodore.

* * *

She watched him leave, waving goodbye with her sister's arm protectively around her waist and tears marring her complexion.

"Don't worry, he will be back soon enough, dear sister." Abigail attempted to dab at her sister's cheek with her kerchief.

Sophia managed a smile through red eyes, her stomach was in knots, but at least she had something to look forward to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a while...

* * *

Sophia Howard sat at her writing desk and mindlessly fanned the slick black ink so that it would dry before she neatly folded it and pressed her seal into the warm wax. It was a particularly gloomy day in Port Royal and outside small drops of rain beaded against the glass of her window. Fortunately, there was still proper light for writing. She carefully placed the letter next to two similar ones on the corner of her desk and sighed. He had been gone nearly a month and a half now. Soon, he had promised, but what was soon? Just how much time necessitated proper pirate catching? She was ignorant of these things and made a mental note to ask him more about the Navy when he returned. Surely there was a wealth of information to be wrought from that conversation. She looked over at Ptolemy who was napping on her dressing table.

"Ptolemy! Off! You know Abigail does not like you up there." She chided, he was always getting hair everywhere. The cat's tail flicked and he lifted his head lazily. Yellow eyes regarded Sophia before he heaved his body up and nimbly disembarked from the dressing table.

"There now. That is my boy." Sophia picked him up and moved to the chair by the window, placing the cat in her lap. She smiled and scratched behind his ears, eliciting purrs of contentment as the feline settled on her voluminous gown. "You know, I really do miss James, Ptolemy.." She spoke as if expecting a reply, "I sent the list of plants and instructions ages ago, I wonder if perhaps they are finished with the planting. I do hope so, the rain will be good for the seedlings..."

"Have we taken to talking to the cat now?" Abigail teased, "I thought you told me he said for you to socialize more, I assume he did not mean with the housepets."

Sophia did not hear her sister enter, "I'll have you know Ptolemy is a most excellent conversationalist."

"I'll bet. Come now, Mother says cook is almost ready with our evening meal. I still don't know why she insists on me retrieving you. Last time I checked I was not wearing a maid's uniform." She turned and admired herself in the mirror. Two copper eyes and a pair of perfect pink lips smiled back.

"Stop that now, Thomas surely does not stand for your vanity does he?" Sophia playfully ribbed as she removed a very indignant feline from her lap and stood up.

Abigail laughed, "Thomas loves me, vanity and all. It is only a matter of time before he proposes marriage. A woman can sense these things you know. You see it in their eyes, feel it in their touch, hear it in their v-.." She stopped as she noticed the look on her sisters face. Abigail clasped her hands around her sister's. "Do not worry. He will return. He is the most successful navy man in the Caribbean, and also the most dangerous. You must have faith in him."

Sophia smiled weakly, "Yes. I do. I just don't know why contentment must be so elusive for me. I guess it is just a test of fate." She turned and began heading towards the dining room with Abigail, mother would be growing most impatient by now.

* * *

"Three months he has been gone now." Katherine said to the newest addition to the Norrington household, the gardener, Benjamin. She was preparing him a meal, a fine pork stew. The Commodore had always been quite generous with the household when he was going to be away and made sure Katherine had more than enough money to keep things running smoothly.

"You said yourself he has been gone far longer than three months. Do not worry so much." Benjamin was stocky, with thinning gray hair and cheerful, hazel eyes. He had spent most of his later adult life in the Caribbean. Before that, he traveled with a merchant ship gathering knowledge about plants as he went from port to port. He was jolly, if not a bit of a tease, and a hard worker. He had almost single handedly helped turned the thicket of vines and disarray on the grounds into the well organized beginning of a beautiful garden in just three short months.

"T'is not him I worry about. It is the girl. I can only imagine how she feels. Poor thing." She placed the stew before him and turned to look out the window.

"Ahh, the girl." he manged between bites, "Well, I suppose she will just have to get used to his occasional absence..And only imagine? Am I to assume you are unmarried? Preposterous, Madam." He watched as Katherine blushed a bit.

"Widowed. Years ago. But I suppose she will..." She sighed, "I know I have...I see the lilies are coming up quite well."

"Ah, I see. I am sorry to hear such a thing....but yes, that they are. I did not know the Commodore had such an affinity for lilies..they make up nearly half the garden!" he marveled.

Katherine smiled, remembering James' explicit instructions to her the night before he left. He was so darling. She could still hear him, "_Now Katherine, Miss Howard will be sending over a list of plants I want to have included in my garden, but you must remember, I want as many lilies as possible. Double, triple the order if you must. They are her favorite flower, and I want to plant hundreds of them as a gift to her...for her help in this. Of course._" She chuckled to herself, the Scourge of the Caribbean had a soft, very sweet side to him. She could hear still the excitement in his voice, something she had not heard in what seemed like years. She was fond of this girl already, she had done so much to mend this broken man.

"Yes, well, I doubt I am supposed to spread this around, but I believe he means this garden as a gift to the young lady."

"Too woo her?" He looked up at Katherine, his bowl was empty. "Well, I'd wager he'll have a might hard time of it if I do not get back to my work then, eh? Thank you for the lovely meal, Miss Katherine, if I did not know any better, I'd say you were trying to woo me as well." He winked at her and headed out the door as Katherine's ruddy face turned and even darker shade of pink.

* * *

Four months. Four excruciating months he had been out on the _Dauntless_, one step behind his quarry and his mind torn between two women. At night he would sit in his quarters and pen letters by candlelight to Sophia about his progress and day to day life on the ship. He made sure not to mention too much about the intended purpose of his journey, fearing talk of pirates would only alarm her...or worse intrigue her the same way it did with Elizabeth.

He sighed softly to himself and an, "Oh Elizabeth..." escaped his mouth. He wondered where she was, how she was faring, if she was safe. He hoped she was not aboard the _Pearl_, that perhaps she and Turner had smartly hidden themselves away somewhere in the Caribbean. He did not know what might happen, what he might see when the Royal Navy came face to face with the band of pirates aboard the _Black Pearl_, nor did he want to.

Four long months before, the night before he was scheduled to leave, the bastard pirate's ship had been spotted in English waters. It was as if they were baiting him, rubbing salt in his wounds. He did not know Turner very well, but he could not imagine the cowardly Sparrow fancying a brush with the Navy so soon after narrowly escaping the noose, there must have been a reason for their presence. Nonetheless, their pompous act of bravery sparked a chase across the Atlantic. James knew it was dangerous and maybe there was a time when he would have welcomed this danger, feeling he had nothing more to lose. But that was before Sophia and his promise to be careful. He could not remember a time when someone had been genuinely concerned for his safety and this small act of compassion warmed him. He would not break his promise.

Sophia, his sweet Sophia. He still remembered the moments in the garden they shared before he left and he kept them close to his heart. They played again and again in his mind on lonely nights. The smell of her hair, the softness of her wrist on his lips, these thoughts ignited a fire in him that refused to be extinguished. Many nights were spent, tossing and turning in his bed and wishing he could hold her in his arms. Occasionally his mind would drift from these pleasing thoughts to less pleasing ones. Perhaps she had found another man...Perhaps she had even married, her parents were indeed pushing her to wed...No, he would push these thoughts from his mind, she would not do that to him. She was not of that demeanor, best to not let doubt take hold. Still on silent blue-black nights, he wondered if he even deserved the type of happiness afforded to a man by a woman. He had blundered it horribly the first time, who was not to say he would not the second?

* * *

Four and a half months in and Andrew Gillette noticed a strange mix of hesitancy and dogged determination not normally present in his friend. He had always found James to be quite direct in his decisions, especially regarding his duty to the King. Time seemed to pass slowly as they worked their way farther and farther away from the Caribbean in search of a ship and a crew Gillette was not sure that James even wanted to find.

His watched James from the shade afforded by the cabin's walls. The sky was dark ahead, and far off in the distance small caps of white appeared on the water as it churned. Rough times ahead were expected. The Commodore's back was stiff, with his arms clasped tightly behind him, as he looked out into the sea. "What a complex man," Gillette thought, "Surely if it were I in his situation.." He did not get a chance to finish his thought, as James now turned on his heel and approached. His face was stolid, lips a thin line.

"Sir." Gillette greeted him.

"Lieutenant."

"We are right on their tail, if the easterlies keep up, we will surely have them. They will have no choice but to give up or turn and fight." Gillette immediately realized his mistake when the words escaped his mouth. He had meant to encourage...The thin line faltered.

James removed his hat and deftly slid his fingers under the lip of his wig, scratching an invisible itch. He looked down at his feet momentarily and replaced his hat.

"That is precisely what I am afraid of, Andrew." He flashed a grave look at Gillette and before his friend could speak again, disappeared around the corner.

In all of his years knowing James Norrington, Gillette never once heard him say he was afraid of anything. In fact, James rarely expressed any kind of weakness, with exception to that despicable Elizabeth Swann. It left a sour taste in his mouth, after all this time, James was still under the spell of that woman. And what of the other, the fair haired girl...What was her name..It escaped him, Abigail Howard's sister. He recalled the moments in the office back at the fort. Something must have piqued his interest in this girl, what, Gillette could not say. James was never one to settle, though perhaps in his broken state, he had come to terms with what society expected of him and had chosen to court the first woman who showed any interest. Suddenly, cries from the crew alerted him to a pressing matter. The _Pearl_ had been spotted and the Royal Navy was gaining. With an apprehensive sigh, Gillette went to go find the Commodore and receive orders.

* * *

The announcement came in the form of a squealing Abigail on the day that marked the sixth month of James Norrington's absence. It was a breezy, November day, Sophia had been calmly reading a book on the veranda. For a moment she tensed, a tinge of hope in her face, hoping to hear of a ship.

"Sophie! It has happened!" Abigail pulled her sister up from the chair and embraced her.

"What? What has happened? Abigail, what's going on?" Her voice was warm with excitement.

"He asked father! Thomas and I! We are to be wed!" The look on Abigail's face was one of unbridled joy. "In January!"

Sophia's face was soft with disappointment. It was not that she was not happy for her little sister, she was indeed. Sophia had been certain they would wed, she just had not expected it so soon...and certainly not before her. Nonetheless, Sophia smiled and embraced her sister once more. "Abbie, I am so happy for you! Mother and Father approved of the match?"

Abigail could only nod, pleased like a small child with a fist full of sugared figs. "I cannot wait to tell the rest of the ladies! Oh they will be so envious! Oh Thomas! My Thomas! Abigail Sedley. It has such a nice ring to it! Can you believe?"

Sophia smiled, though her eyes betrayed her sadness. Perhaps he was not coming back. The waiting had nearly killed her. To finally find someone worthy of her attention in this town and his duties forced him away, it was her luck. Abigail was too swept up to notice the slight jealousy in her sister's demeanor. She practically danced away and back in the house. No doubt to tell more people.

Sophia swallowed hard and sat back down. She looked down at the book in her lap and then out towards the blue that peaked up over the trees. Waiting was hell, indeed, but the man she was waiting for she felt was surely worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haha it's been too long...

* * *

They had reached the docks by early morning, it was still dark and there was no noise except for the chirping of the crickets and the creaking of the ships in the bay. The crew was exhausted by their journey, and James was no exception. News of his arrival home (and the lack of pirates) would no doubt seep into every corner of Port Royal by midmorning, but he did not concern himself with this. Now as he lay in bed his mind was heavy with thoughts only of sleep. The journey home had been a difficult one, but he was sure that he had made the best decision for the well being of his crew, - a decision that no doubt saved countless lives. He readjusted his body and let out a sigh, it was nice to be in a soft bed once again. Slowly as the minutes passed, his breathing steadied in the dusky room and as the sun slipped over the horizon, James Norrington slipped into a world of dreams.

* * *

Cheerful laughter from the veranda floated up through an open window. Sophia sat at the dressing table, brushing her hair and idly listening to the chatter down below. Her cousin had arrived before the beginning of the Yule Season, a tall young man with dark hair, her father's brother's oldest son. Theodore was a kind man, interested in politics and also in the great amount of wealth Edmund had managed to garner in his sugar cane. Edmund had agreed to let Theodore stay and learn from his uncle the fine art of speaking and politics. Abbie's social circle had taken to spending large amounts of time at the house, gossiping, fawning over Abbie's betrothal and most importantly flirting with Theodore. This was much to the displeasure of Sophia, but there was little she could do about it. Abigail and the other ladies below let out a particularly shrill laugh, apparently offending the finer sensibilities of a sleeping Ptolemy. Sophia smiled as the cat flicked his tail indignantly and leapt from the windowsill.

Book in hand, Sophia headed downstairs and to the garden. As she reached the doors, she hesitated. She was never in the mood for the general distaste she was met with by the social circles, but lately, in James' absence, she found herself less patient. There was not much she could do; however, the garden was not accessible by any other means. The door clicked and the talking stopped. Five pairs of eyes focused on her.

"Sophia! Come sit with us!" Abigail announced.

"Oh, I don't think..." Sophia began

"I don't think that's necessary, dear." a willowy, blonde broke in, eyeing the book in Sophia's hands suspiciously "She's...occupied with other things it seems." Cynthia Beale had never been particularly fond of Sophia. Why, she knew not.

"Well...I was planning on going to the garden. It's a lovely day, you see and..." She did not know why she was explaining anything to these women.

"Ah, Sophia, I will never understand what fascinates you about such things. Why can't you be more like your sister? I mean, dear, you are such a _lovely_ young lady of society. Perhaps it is your best interest to get your priorities straight." Cynthia continued, and then tilted her head towards Theodore, adoringly. The other two ladies tittered.

"Cynthia, come now..." Abbie chided. Sophia was helpless. Abigail knew she was a smart girl, but when it came to social situations, Sophia fell flat. She knew it killed her sister to be constantly compared to her. They were such different people...but that did not change Abigail's love for her sister.

"Yes, I see nothing wrong with a woman doing what she can in this world to become a learned, useful member of society. I suspect those priorities are more important than others. You mean to tell me you have no such aspirations, Miss Beale?" Theo broke in, Cynthia's face fell. More tittering.

Sophia nodded appreciatively, "Thank you Theo. You always were my favorite cousin." And it was true, back in England, Theo had always been protective of his two girl cousins. It was much appreciated in a family full of boys. She continued down the steps and on her way to her garden.

* * *

The news of the safe arrival of the Commodore and his crew came that afternoon once Sophia had returned from the garden, the moment it reached her ears; she could not help but smile. He was home, finally. She rushed to her desk to pen a letter. She would have it delivered to his house the next day, so as to let him rest. She tapped her fingers on the smooth wood of the desk as she carefully pieced a letter together.

_Dearest James,_

_I am so very pleased to see that you and your men have arrived home safely in Port Royal. If I may take a bold step and write to you as a friend and a woman, I have missed you more than I care to elaborate. I shall keep this short, for I feel it is a waste of time to write when I can see you in person. If I may make this even more concise, I wish to see you at your earliest convenience._

_Truly,_

_Sophia_

Pleased with her final draft, she regarded the smooth curves of ink on the page before her, checking for any mistakes she perhaps missed. Crumpled pieces of paper were scattered about her work space and Ptolemy batted at an errant bit that landed on the floor, but she felt this was the best way she could express her urgency to see him without sounding too bold. She hummed to herself quietly as she folded the letter neatly, sealed it and then collected her previous letters and tied them all together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

The entire morning Sophia had found herself fidgeting in her chair. Mary had insisted on spending the morning with her daughters and her nephew and each passing minute seemed like an eternity. She had sent a servant with the bundle of letters to James' office at the fort earlier in the morning and she wondered to herself if he had read them yet.

"So Abbie, my lovely cousin, I trust you are not going to be too much trouble for your new husband?" Theo asked as he collected the cards from yet another spent game of whist.

Abigail sneered from across the table, "My dear cousin, I don't know what you're talking about. I've never been anything less than angelic. Thomas will see no trouble from me. I shall be nothing but the most perfect wife and mother. Not that you would know anything about the subject, Mister Howard, for I see no Mrs. Howard beside you."

"Abbie!" Mary chided, "The first thing you must know about being a wife is that you will never get anywhere in this world speaking to a man like that."

"I only tease," Theo said, "You know I am nothing but happy for you and your betrothed."

Abigail shot a look to her mother, lightly kicked Theo under the table and changed the subject, "Sophia!" she meant to interupt her sister from wherever her mind may have taken her.

Sophia blinked at her sister, obviously unaware of the past five minutes of conversation "Yes?"

"I hear your James Norrington has returned. When do you plan to see him again? I trust you are excited for his return."

Sophia brightened, "As soon as possible, I sent him a message this morning." She smiled.

"Ah, The Commodore, James Norrington. I've heard a lot about him." Theo broke in.

Sophia bristled slightly, "And just what have you heard?" she inquired. She wondered if the rumors of James' broken engagement to Elizabeth Swann had reached all the way to England or if Theo had merely heard it recounted in the social circles.

Theo noticed his cousins subtle change of demeanor and put his hand on her arm, "I've heard only of his exemplary service to the Crown, that he is a good and trustworthy man and a bastion of safety for Port Royal."

She softened, "Yes, he is a good man. I've come to care for him very much."

Mary stood up, "Well, Abigail and I have things to attend to in regards to her wedding, so if we may take our leave. Thank you Theo for the lovely morning company." Theo stood as the other two ladies stood to leave the table.

"As always, Aunt Mary, Abigail." As they left, Theo sat back down, "Another game of whist? I've nowhere to go for another half hour."

"Of course, cousin." Sophia said warmly, but her mind was already elsewhere.

* * *

The moment he stepped foot on land, she was all he could think about. She infested his thoughts, his dreams and it seemed as if his every movement was for her. Truthfully, he had wanted to see her the day he arrived, to smell her scent and wrap her up tightly in his arms, to damn propriety and greedily take in the milkiness of her skin and the color of her hair, the taste of her mouth...But it was just not possible. Once he was fully rested, he had returned to the fort to finish not only the work created by the voyage itself, but the work that piled up in his office in the time he had been gone. But now as he sat in his carriage on the way from the fort to the Howard household, his mind slipped from thoughts of work.

The voyage, his mind returned to that place on the ship, a place so far from the home he called the Caribbean, off the coast of Tripoli. They had turned back on his orders, the water had been too dangerous and to continue on surely would have spelled disaster for not only him but the entire crew. James sat back and let out a sigh, there was a time when he would have done anything, even at the risk of his crew and his career, to catch Jack Sparrow...and Turner. The names were not any more endeared to him than before, but the gut wrenching need to catch his quarry was not as strong as it once had been. He tried to blame this on the passage of time and the fact that time heals all wounds but he knew in his heart that he turned back because he now felt he had something to turn back for and it was not Elizabeth.

Which is not to say, there were not still days on the long trip back that he did not pine for Elizabeth and he wagered that there would always be those days, no matter what happened between Sophia and himself. But it occurred to him that those days would be few and far between. The two were so different, yet so much the same. Both intelligent, beautiful, strong women. And still, Sophia carried with her a sense of contentment. Knowledge of exactly what she wanted out of this life and that was something that Elizabeth had always fallen short of. Some in this world would find a person with a plan for life boring, to be sure, but not James. All James saw was a promise of stability and reliance, two things he found to be well welcomed.

The carriage came to a halt and the porter opened the door with a creak. As James exited, he noticed he could see Sophia standing on the veranda, looking out over her garden. He smiled warmly as waves of pleasure washed over his body. As he began to approach the front door, his blood ran cold. A man was with her. A young man, certainly younger than he and well dressed. A man he had never seen before. He stiffened and watched as the man place his hand on the small of Sophia's back as he joined her against the railings. He inhaled sharply and had to look away. His mind did not know how to process this information and time seemed to stop.

Moments before on the veranda, after a lackluster triumph over her cousin, Sophia spoke,

"Theo, I'm truly sorry for my bristling earlier this afternoon when you mentioned what you had heard about Commodore Norrington. It's just..I..Well, I am sure you have heard about his failed betrothal if you've spent any time with Abbie's circle of friends..." She stood and moved to the railings and looked out over her garden, "But I do not care. I have grown to care about the Commodore so deeply. I can tell there is a man underneath all the gossip well worth knowing...I miss him so very much, Theo."

Theo stood to join her, placing a hand sympathetically on the small of her back. "Sophia, I'm not a particularly gifted man in the art of love and romance, but I will say this, when it comes right down to it, you are only going to be happy, truly happy if you let yourself fall in love with the person you're meant to be with, even if everyone else feels differently. To hell with what everyone thinks or says, this is your life, Cousin. No one else is going to live it for you." He smiled and peered down at the sundial at the entrance of the garden. "Ah, I am going to be late for a meeting with your father. I must go. Remember what I said."

Sophia smiled, "Thank you, Theo. I really do appreciate it." She hugged him quickly, but tightly and he disappeared into the house.

They were hugging. He had made himself look up. He didn't know what to do, what to say...He didn't want to believe that in his short absence, yet another woman had made a fool of him. That he had been so foolish as to give another woman his heart, he did not think Sophia so careless. He thought she was different. An icy steel crept into his eyes and his mouth set into the kind of line it took when he was condemning men to death.

"I must return to the fort." His voice was jagged.

"But sir, what.." The driver inquired, obviously oblivious as to what had just transpired.

"Do not question your orders. Now." Was all he said and he let himself back into the carriage with a slam. Sophia never even knew he was there.

* * *

He walked into his office and locked the door. Only then allowing himself to show any emotion other than raw anger. His brow creased and the light in his eyes had died as he leaned against the door and then he spotted it. Placed on his desk was a letter, he did not need to look at the SH impressed on the wax seal to know it was from her. Next to it, wrapped neatly together, were several more letters. He sat down before it and rubbed his face with his hands as he exhaled. "No use delaying it any longer," he thought to himself, "I should have known by now that this is inevitable..."

_Dearest James,_

_I am so very pleased to see that you and your men have arrived home safely in Port Royal. If I may take a bold step and write to you as a friend and a woman, I have missed you more than I care to elaborate. I shall keep this short, for I feel it is a waste of time to write when I can see you in person. If I may make this even more concise, I wish to see you at your earliest convenience._

_Truly,_

_Sophia_

He could not believe it. The sincerity in the letter shocked him. For a brief moment it was as if nothing had happened and he had not seen the heartbreaking scene unfold before him. But slowly the feeling of anguish crept back into him, then confusion, then outright anger. How dare she play with him in such a manner? After all he had done for her, the pleasures they shared. He had opened himself up to her in a way that he had not even let Elizabeth know. He was James Norrington! _Commodore_ James Norrington. He commanded respect! He was the most feared man in the entire Caribbean! The anger boiled beneath his skin and he quickly penned a letter of reply. He pressed so hard into the paper he was sure his words would remain carved into his desk and the nib would surely snap.

_Dear Miss Howard,_

_I am pleased to inform you that yes, my crew has returned safely. However, I regret that you may find writing me a continuous waste of your time as I will not be receiving visitors nor making arrangements to meet civilians any longer and apparently my earliest convenience was too early for you and not at all convenient for me._

_Signed,_

_Commodore Norrington_

_of the King's Royal Navy_

The wax smeared on the letter as he sealed it. It was an ugly red gash. Good. He liked it that way. Ugly, bleeding. Just like his heart. It would let her know he cared not enough for her to even properly seal the letter and perhaps the hate would leak out of it like a festering wound and infect everything it touched. He sat silently for a long time in his dark office, the letters before him, with his head in his hands before he rigidly sat up and went about his day.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm pleased that you guys are enjoying this and I really want to finish the story..there are SEVERAL more chapters to come though. Reviews definitely encourage me to write. =]

* * *

Sophia did not know what to make of the letter she received in return. Though she did he best to hide her disappointment from her family. She could not deceive her sister, however, and while Abigail knew something was wrong, no matter how hard she pressed for information Sophia would not budge. There was simply no further mention of the Commodore, no light in her sister's eyes. She watched as Sophia closed up into her old shell, but with her impending wedding it was hard for Abigail to pay too much mind to what was going on in her sister's affairs... especially if Sophia did not find reason to let her know.

She spent a good portion of the rest of November locked away in her room, sulking over needlepoint and thinking. She had penned no reply to the Commodore; he had no need or want for one it seemed. She figured he had tired of her out at sea; perhaps he was never as interested as she had first perceived him to be. Perhaps..Elizabeth. Yes, it had to be Elizabeth. That was the reason why he left in the first place. To find her. How could she be so unthinking as to not see it before? He still loved her. Everyone in Port Royal knew what the Commodore was after, The Black Pearl, yes..and just who did she think was aboard that ship? Beside the pirate, of course. She sighed. She was simply a distraction, a game for him to play while he bided his time for Elizabeth. She cursed her foolishness and the Commodore too for playing such games with her heart. With each passing day her heart grew more jaded, Sophia imagined her life in the future, alone. A maiden aunt. Or worse yet, with a simpering Port Royal ninny as a husband. It left nothing but a bad taste in her mouth.

James did not fare much better in the following weeks after his encounter at the Howard's. Sophia felt it unnecessary to respond perhaps that was what she wanted....though he realized his letter did not warrant much of a response. The letters stayed on his desk, unopened. He could not bear to bring them home for he would surely read them. He did not sleep, managing an hour or two each night, if that, and instead spent his time in his office, burying his sorrow in the piles of paperwork. He did not like being home, the garden he had so foolishly planted now was starting to grow and only reminded him of one person. He had planted it for her, hoping to find a common bond between a man of the sea and a woman who cherished her time with the land. With each brilliant flower that unfolded and each vine that worked its way up the side of his house, his despondency grew. He was the walking dead and people around him began to notice it. Katherine tried her best to comfort him, bringing up lavender teas and poultices to calm him so that he might sleep. When she mentioned Sophia, he had spoken to her in a way he regretted, though he did not regret that she did not bring her up again. Even Gillette, arrogant and self-centered as he was, had noticed something amiss with his friend and tried fruitlessly to find out what was wrong. To no avail, James would not give up any sort of reasoning behind his lack of emotion and would simply order Andrew away when he became too much of a pest.

One cloudy afternoon in late November, a note brought from the Governor's house requested the Commodore's presence as they discussed new anti-piracy protocol from England. With an exasperated sigh, James removed himself from the report he was currently going over and prepared himself for an audience with Governor Swann. It had not even occurred to him until he was halfway to the mansion that Edmund Howard might be there as well. This revelation caused his guts to churn and he nearly considered sending word that he had taken ill and would not be able to attend. It was too late though, before he knew it they were pulling up to the household.

James steeled himself for the potential awkward situation. Surely Edmund Howard would have noticed his absence at the house, or worse yet, Sophia had informed him of his rash and ill-advised letter. But this was a work-related discussion after all, Edmund was a professional man..perhaps this would not be so bad. Maybe he would not even attend this meeting. The maid let him in and lead him to the Governor's office. As she announced his presence, the three men huddled over the desk stood up. Immediately, James spotted the man from the veranda. His blood ran cold and it showed on his face.

"Ah, Commodore!" He noticed the look on James' face, "Is everything alright?" Governor Swann asked, concerned. "Are you feeling well today?"

James swallowed hard and regained composure, "Yes, I fear I may... be taking ill, Governor." It was no lie.

"You have to rest, my boy." Edmund interjected lightheartedly, "We can't have the scourge of the Caribbean risking his life fighting all these pirates with a fever, you know!" He acted as nothing was amiss. Perhaps he did not know of the goings on between the man beside him and his eldest daughter.

"Quite, Sir." James responded, though his eyes set heavy and cold on the man beside Edmund.

"I believe you have not met Theodore," Weatherby said, noticing the way James was looking at the young man. "Theo, this is Commodore James Norrington, one of the most reliable men in the Royal Navy, if I might add. I think of him as a son."

The man extended his hand with a pleasant look on his face, genuinely pleased to meet the Commodore. James could not breathe. "Theodore, Theodore Howard, Theo if you please. I have heard many good things about you, Sir."

James extended his hand and gripped the man's tightly. The hate rushing in his ears almost prevented him from hearing the man's name, Howard. It was only when Edmund heartily wrapped his arm around Theo's shoulder and with a proud, crooked smile exclaimed, "Yes, my very own nephew! Come from England while you were out on the sea. I'm going to teach him the ins and outs of the island politics, you know. It's a shame you did not get a chance to meet him sooner. Sophia and Theo were thick as thieves as children back in England, I don't know why she has not introduced you two yet."

James blinked and released his hand. "You're..you are Sophia's cousin?" Theo nodded with a genuine smile on his face. James could have hugged him. The Commodore smiled brightly, "So very pleased to meet you, Theodore."

"Now, gentlemen, if we may get back to business." Weatherby politely interrupted. James' high was short-lived, however, as he realized what he had done. The color once again visibly drained from his face. The Governor lifted an eyebrow; he cared for James, even more so now that his daughter was gone. "Perhaps you are not suited to a discussion today, James. You seem ill. I will have the basic outline of the protocol sent over to your office so that you may look at it at your own convenience and we can get your input at a later date. I do not believe you have let yourself fully recover from your last voyage. I'm afraid I'm going to have to order you to go home and rest. I will escort you out. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me." Before James could protest, he was hustled out the door by the Governor and into the hallway. The door clicked behind him and Weatherby grabbed James by the crook of the elbow.

"James, is everything alright?" He asked uneasily.

James sighed, "Yes, yes Governor. I just have made a horrible mistake..I..I think I need to go try to rectify the situation immediately." He spoke candidly with the old man because he looked up to him as a father.

"What kind of mistake?" Governor Swann inquired, "You are not the type to make mistakes, James...though of course.." He trailed away for a moment, "Edmund has mentioned his daughter's interest in you. You are a good man , but you have never been the best when it came to the fairer sex."

The look in James' eyes said more than he could ever express, "Go, James." The governor said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Governor Swann." With that, James left.

* * *

He found her in the garden underneath the rosewood tree. She was reading intently with her knees folded against her chest like a child, her dress billowing out in front of her. She did not hear him approach until he was directly in front of her and her surprise was quite apparent. They sat for a few moments, eyes peering at each other. Slowly her brows furrowed and her plump lips formed a small frown, She, he surmised, looked decidedly unhappy to see him there.

Sophia had been enthralled in her book, she had taken to reading stories quite diligently for she found it an escape from the current drudgery that was life. She had heard nothing of his approach and was quite distressed when she saw him before her. Thinking it was a mirage, she blinked several times before an ire rose up out of the depths of her psyche. Her skin burned hot at the sight of him, she was a scorned woman. What was he doing here? In _her_ garden, her place of refuge. She was out here to get away from him and the way he made her feel, yet here he was. The fine James Norrington, with his perfect posture and broad shoulders, his intriguing green eyes, his strong hands...He was not for her though, he belonged to Elizabeth Swann.

"Sophia, I must talk to you, I've made a horrible mista-" He was not able to finish.

"You've made a mistake! You've made a mistake! You certainly have James Norrington and so I have in thinking that I was anything more to you than a distraction. I know all about her. I know. Oh don't you think I don't know!" She now stood upright before him.

"I.." He was startled by such a frenzied outburst. He did not know what she was talking about, but she continued.

"No! I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Commodore. You are going to listen to me. I may not be like your fabled Elizabeth," When Sophia said her name, it was like he had been punched in the stomach. "but that does not mean you can throw me away so easily. How dare you lead me to believe that I was anything to you! How dare you!" She was raving now, her arms flailing. James thought it smart to perhaps restrain her, to calm her so that he might fully explain himself. He moved closer and she recoiled, her blue eyes wracked with pain. But she slowed, her voice was soft, cracked slightly as if she was trying desperately not to cry. "Do not touch me. I waited for you. I wrote to you. I dreamed of you. I know not what I have done to make you despise me so. To make you write to me the way you did. I will never be her, James. I could never stand up to Elizabeth in your heart and I understand this may be the reason why you no longer desire my company. I know you still love her, James. I just wish I hadn't been so utterly stupid as to let myself think ..to let myself think" She sniffled, "anything. Anything at all."

"Sophia.." he began softly, he did not know what to say. Elizabeth had not been in his mind for weeks and her conniption left him quite without the proper words to express himself.

"Miss Howard." She corrected, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"I am sorry..It's just, it was a mistake. You see I-"

Her eyes widened, "I am sorry too. Yes, yes this was a mistake. I'm sorry Commodore Norrington. Goodbye." With that she turned and fled, dropping her book on the ground.

No...No! She had misunderstood. Damn, damn it all. How had she misunderstood? How could I have been so stupid. James tried to follow, but she was gone. There would be no finding her in the maze of trees and vines, especially if she wished not to be found. He walked back to the rosewood tree and picked up the book gingerly, caressing it's fabric covering with his thumb. He set the book on the bench and sighed. This could not have gone more wrong. Why did nothing ever go right in his life? He suddenly found himself thinking about the moment on the ramparts when he first proposed to Elizabeth and in that exact moment she had become the first person in the history of Port Royal to ever fall off the fort. He rubbed his temples. What a fateful day that had been...And still, if it had not happened and the course of events that followed never would have allowed him to meet Sophia..Not that it mattered now, of course.

With a sullen heart, he returned to his home. Katherine fussed about him but he paid no mind to her. Before he had realized what was going on, she had somehow managed to convince him to get into his bedclothes and lay down. His eyes were heavy and there was a growing chill to his skin and a burning in his stomach. He slept a fervid sleep, tossing and turning and crying out. When Katherine, alerted by the noise, came to check on her master in the early hours of the morn, she found him with a fever. She cooled him with wet rags and tried to feed him weak broth for strength, but the fever raged on for two days before finally breaking. When James woke on the third day, he insisted not on resting but resuming his post at the fort, much to his maid's dismay.

* * *

Sophia became despondent though she feigned excitement for upcoming Yule and her sister's wedding. The wedding was in less than a month and everywhere she turned it seemed a reminder of what she did not and doubted she would ever have. She could not fault her sister for falling in love though and some days she even resisted thinking of James. Well, only once or twice perhaps, if she saw a naval officer or her father mentioned something about the fort. The remainder of the time, she seemed to dwell. It was a mistake. She had heard him say it with her own ears, saw him with that look of pain on his face as he said it. Perhaps he did not truly mean to hurt her, she could not blame him for not loving her as much as he loved Elizabeth. She had simply misunderstood the relationship between them. But had she? Did she not remember the way her body burned when he kissed her that day in the garden? How could a man who intended no harm act in such a way only to take it back? Perhaps he meant for his extended absence to soften the blow. For her to forget about him and when she did not, his letter was a sharp reminder for her.

Abigail and her family dragged her to several Yule parties throughout the month and each time she remained a wallflower. She hoped not to see him, though Abigail insisted he would not be there. There was a lot of talk about the Commodore's extended hours at the fort, she explained. Sophia had broken down one night to her sister and explained that anything between the Commodore and her was no longer feasible, though she would not explain what happened or why. Abigail simply offered a shoulder for her sister to weep upon and smoothed her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes and reassured her that many other eligible men would be at the Yuletide festivities. Sophia appreciated her sister's sympathy, but felt she did not understand completely. She did not want any other men, she wanted James. And James had made it clear that he did not want her.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the evening of Abigail Howard's wedding to the Sedley boy and James had worked late into the night at the fort. He had been invited, of course, but he politely declined, claiming too much work to be done in preparation for upcoming patrol. Aside from that, he was sure he would not find his presence entirely welcome by the members of the wedding party. He had made it home some time after Katherine had extinguished the lamp in her room and had gotten partway through the door before he realized he had forgotten an important report he intended to look over in bed..it was not as if anything important such as sleep had been going on there and he found the down mattress a relief from his unforgiving desk chair. With an exasperated groan, he collected his effects and made his way back down to the fort for his papers.

It was a short ride to the fort, but as he rounded the corner to his office, he noticed something was amiss. The door stood slightly ajar and James' eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was not like him to leave things in disarray and he was particularly meticulous when it came to his office. His fingers brushed the cutlass at this side and he slowly pushed the door open. It opened without a sound and James silently thanked god for having one of the midshipmen oil the hinges the day previous. His stomach tightened, there leaning casually over his desk with a blatant arrogance was a familiar dark figure, a tricorn atop its head. _No,_ James thought, _this is too easy. Sparrow sitting in my office?_

James quietly unsheathed his cutlass and pressed it into the back of the figure, "Just what, may I ask, do you think you're doing?" His tone had a satisfied edge.

The figure slowly turned to face him and James immediately put his arm down, mouth agape. "Elizabeth?" He could hardly believe it. "What..what on earth are you doing here? Elizabeth! Your father has been worried sick!"

"James, please." She motioned for him to lower his voice, "I do not have much time."

"Yes, you are right. We do not have very much time but I am positive that we can find a way to grant you clemency. You know I cannot guarantee that for Turner, however. Oh, Elizabeth, your father and I have been overwrought with concern. I followed you halfway across the world!"

Elizabeth sighed. "James. You do not have to do any of that. I am not coming back..I just needed to let my father know I was alright." She moved towards him into the moonlight, illuminating her figure.

James swallowed hard. "I see. The work of Turner, I assume?" She was with child, early still, but already her belly looked large and awkward on her small frame. She was wearing breeches and her shirt was tight across her stomach, her hand moved protectively over the bump.

"I'm not quite sure. I mean, Will's..Jack's..who is to say? One does get lonely on the sea, I'm sure you can commiserate." She responded casually, the corners of her mouth upturned slightly.

James' eyes widened in shock and horror, but before he could say anything Elizabeth playfully batted his arm. "Yes, of course it is Will's child. I see you're still easy to get a rise out of, Commodore." She laughed the same familiar laugh she had in the past when she pulled tricks on him.

James let out a huge sigh of relief and put his hand over his face in mock irritation. "I see you are still quite the same as well, Elizabeth." He looked up at her, "So what are you planning to do, if you aren't going to come home? Surely you do not expect to..in that..condition?"

"Will has built a small house on Dominica. I am giving up the pirate life and so is he...for now. We just want to live quietly and raise our child. The idea of becoming a mother has changed me in some ways..." She sounded almost sad. "But I want my child to be safe and safety is generally not well afforded on a pirate ship."

"I suppose if that is what you want." He knew he could not change her mind...He suddenly became aware of the bundle of letters in her hand.

Elizabeth did not miss a beat, "Who is Sophia?" She asked curiously.

"You..read my letters?"

"I'm very sorry..I saw the first opened one and I simply couldn't resist..She seems to care for you very much, James. Why did you never open these? And why is the last letter she sent from over a month ago?"

"Things have changed, I am a fool and ruined everything. You know, you ask a lot of questions for someone who has just broken into a naval commander's office." Elizabeth was the last person he wanted to discuss Sophia with. Still he knew she could see the look on his face. Damn her, she could always read him too easily.

"James, I will not pretend to know what happened between you and this woman. I also will not pretend that I do not know you James Norrington. You are not a man to leave things unfinished. Do you love her?" She cocked her head to the side slightly, her brown eyes were narrowed slightly and seemed to peer into his soul.

He remained silent, his brows furrowed. "Do you love her or not, James?" she asked again.

He did not know if he should say it or not. It had been boiling under the surface, he knew he did, he just did not want to admit it to himself. Such an admission would only multiply the pain he was already feeling...but something in him broke when Elizabeth asked and he unleashed his feelings. "Yes... Yes I love her. I thought I would never love anyone or anything again after you, Elizabeth but I love her. I love Sophia."

"Then you should find a way to fix things, James." She said simply, she did not want to admit that she felt a tinge of sorrow when he said he was over her. He was her friend and she wanted him to be happy. "Go to her, I've read the letters. She loves you too, read them. A woman can tell. I must go now; Will and Jack will be coming for me if I wait any longer." She thrust the letters into his hands and embraced him tightly. Placing a kiss on his cheek, she whispered, "Do what I said, James." and disappeared into the night.

James exhaled heavily and prayed she would not be caught on her way out. He still did not know how she managed to infiltrate the fort, much less pick the lock on his door but he supposed that was what one picked up on pirate ships. He looked down at the letters in his hands, the letters he could not bring himself to open. Each wax seal was broken, save for two. He looked closer, one letter was marked _James,_ the other marked _Father._ He then realized Elizabeth never did explain why she had been in his office. He gathered his reports and carefully placed the letters in his breast pocket. He hoped that Katherine had replaced the oil and the wick on the lamp by his bed, he could tell he had a long night ahead of him.


	16. Chapter 16

a kind of short one for now.

* * *

James made himself comfortable on his chair by the window. The moon had begun it's descent into the sea and it would not be long before the birds began to chirp and the sun peaked from over the horizon.

_Dear James,_

_I know I am the last person you are expecting a letter from, but I feel that it is important that I write to you to let you know I am alright. You have always been the kindest friend to me, James, and I want you to know that I will never be able to repay you for your kindness not only to me, but to my husband. I want you to know that I am with child and we will be expecting the child in May and you will no longer have to worry about me. I am settling down with Will in a small house in another part of the Caribbean. You are a good man and I wish only the best for you in this life. Please take care of my father._

_Your friend,_

_Elizabeth_

His encounter with Elizabeth had seemed like a dream, though he had a tangible memento right there in his hands. Elizabeth pregnant and living in a shack on Dominica with a blacksmith… He laughed quietly to himself, for only she could find pleasure in that kind of life. And all the same, he wished her the very best. It was better than the life of a pirate; perhaps a child would ground her. He folded the letter and placed it in his breast pocket with the one addressed to Governor Swann.

Now came the hard part. He did not know why he was so reluctant to read the letters from Sophia, maybe he did not want to admit how much his transgressions had hurt her. Maybe he did not want to know just how much she cared for him. She waited six months while he chased another woman. But those six months were necessary, healing in a way for him. They allowed him to regain his control. Control that Elizabeth had taken away. Sparrow and Turner were his quarry as a man in service to the Crown, but Elizabeth was his quarry as a man. Just knowing that he would have something...someone to come home to had made making his decision in Tripoli that much easier. There was a time in his desperation, given the chance that he would have gladly surged onward, perhaps even welcoming a potential watery grave. In turning back that day, turning away from Elizabeth, he had let go a large part of his anger and his brush with her earlier this evening had been testament to that. He knew he would always love Elizabeth, but there had been growth in his heart and potential for new love and a new life had sprouted. He put his feet up on the windowsill and reclined in his chair, opening the first letter.

_**May**_

_Dear Commodore Norrington,_

_I know it has not been long since you departed, but I feel it necessary to my sanity to write. I have sent over a list of the plants you enjoyed from our garden tour and my father's grounds men have been in contact with your household. I was informed today that the starts, bulbs and seeds would be available in a fortnight and planting will begin soon after. Please have a safe voyage and keep in mind what I told you in the garden._

_Sincerely,_

_Sophia Howard_

_**June**_

_My dear Commodore Norrington,_

_I realized today how odd it might seem for me to write these letters when there is no way for you to read them until you return, but I find it quite cathartic in your absence. I trust you will not mind reading them when you return. The plum trees are full with fruit, I recall you mentioning once to me that you liked them, so I took it upon myself to have some sent over to your household for them to enjoy while you are away. Do not worry, the pits in the fruit can be planted in the ground and within a few years you can enjoy them as well. On a more personal note, I miss you. I hope it does not sound too forward, but these past two months have seemed like a lifetime. _

_Wishing you a safe voyage and a quick return,_

_Sophia Howard_

_**July**_

_Dear James,_

_Nearly three months you have been away now and your garden thrives. I, however, am finding the Caribbean heat quite miserable. Normally, I do not mind the heat but the humidity is dreadful and the rain keeps me trapped indoors. I hope every day that when you return you will find the choices in your garden to be pleasing, though I pray it does not keep you from visiting mine. I have decided not to view the progress of your garden until you return so that we may both see it for the first time together, hopefully you do not find that too childish an idea for I think it rather sweet. Please come home soon._

_Yours,_

_Sophia_

_**August**_

_Dear James,_

_Last night I dreamt of you. We were together on a ship, or at least what I envision being on a ship is like. You were showing me around all the cabins and explaining all of the navigational tools, I must say it was quite thrilling! When you return, would it be possible for you to show me your ship? I have realized in the few short months of knowing you, we did not discuss very much of your life or work and I am intrigued. I hope your journey is going well and wish you a safe and quick departure home._

_Yours,_

_Sophia_

_**September**_

_Dearest James,_

_You may find this too bold, but I find myself dreaming of you quite frequently these days. I suppose my mind is making up for the lack of interaction we've had. It does not take a scholar to see that I miss you terribly and I guess my dreams are a manifestation of this, though I am not complaining. I think a lot about the last time I saw you, our time in the garden and what a pleasure that was. You have brought out feelings in me that I did not know existed. I hope every day for your swift return and selfishly wish that I may once again be in your arms._

_Yours,_

_Sophia_

_**October**_

_Dear James,_

_Upon looking over my letters, I fear I may have come across too bold and for that I apologize. These months have left me with a lot of time to think and I would be lying if I said I did not spend most of that time thinking of you. I simply cannot help myself, I was intrigued by the gentleman I met on the balcony last spring, but I have been entirely swept away by the man I have come to know as James Norrington. But enough of my pining over you, this time I actually write with a purpose. My father has just announced that my cousin Theodore Howard will be arriving soon from England. He is one of my favorite cousins and I think you two would get on quite well. Perhaps we can arrange a luncheon when you come home. As always, I eagerly await your return._

_Yours,_

_Sophia_

As he folded the last letter up neatly and placed it on the small table beside him, he sighed. As he had read, he watched Sophia slowly unfurl her feelings and let go of her shyness. It was almost as if each day he was gone, she became more confident of her feelings for him and more bold about expressing them. In all his life he had never had a woman tell him she missed him, that she wanted to be in his arms, that she eagerly awaited his return. It overwhelmed him and filled him with a sweet and pure happiness that could only spring forth from a person in love. Reading her letters gave him confidence in his ability to fix things. If she had felt anywhere close to the way he felt, there was no way that she would not be able to forgive him. James stood and stretched and looked out the window, his hands clasp behind his back as always. The birds singing outside were now in full force and the light slowly filtered into the hills of Port Royal. The sea outside was calm and a fine mist had settled over the sleeping land. Still more work was to be done at the fort and as soon as he could, he would be paying a very important visit to the Howard residence.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry. Wow, it's been almost 3 years since I've started this story. Life has been crazy but I intend to finish it. Even if it takes me 5 years haha. I don't even know if anyone still pays attention to this..Either way. Reviews only encourage me to write more. I'm hoping to get a few chapters out before I disappear again.

* * *

James never did make it to Sophia that day. Before he could even make his way out to the fort, a message arrived from Gillette stating that Spanish privateer ships were causing trouble for merchant vessels in English waters and that action would need to be taken immediately. A thankfully short but necessary excursion. James Norrington was a loyal man to his country and he had to do what was asked of him, despite being displeased at the notion of leaving things unfinished with Sophia Howard. A mere fortnight, he thought, not much could change in such a short time.

Sophia sat on the veranda with Theo. It was a sunny morning and had already reached 80 degrees by 9am. Theo was thankful that it was also breezy that morning, as a born and bred Englishman, he had a hard time becoming accustomed to such long periods of unadulterated sunshine. Puffy cumulus clouds pushed across the sky and mercifully blocked the rays of the sun intermittently. They had enjoyed a breakfast of fresh fruit and pastries and were now embarking on their third game of cards. Even with her current winning streak, Theo could see that Sophia was not her usual self. She had not been for some time now.

"Sophia," he began carefully, "You have been my cousin now since ..well," He laughed softly, "Well, since you were born. I have always tried to be a good cousin to you, protect you from my brothers...We grew up like siblings..I suppose what I am trying to say here is that I am worried for your health. You do not seem like the girl I have always known to be my Cousin Sophie. What is wrong? Can I help you in any way?"

Sophia put down her cards and looked out over the grounds momentarily. It was true, she had not been herself for a long time now. Now that Abigail was gone, off to run her own household and start a family with Thomas Sedley, life had been even lonelier and a future even more desolate. She spent most of her days in the garden alone, reading and her evenings were spent sequestered in her room. It was a miracle that Theo had even gotten her to play cards, but he was leaving soon. She felt it only necessary. She sighed deeply, a long drawn out breath that one would more likely hear from an old widow than a young girl.

"I'm sorry Theo, I am just not feeling well these days. I miss Abigail, but I can't expect her to come from her home every time I'm feeling sad and cheer me up."

"You know she would, though." He paused, unsure if he should bring the next subject up or not. "What..what of James Norrington?" He knew what had happened, but did not know why. Word spread in Port Royal faster than fire, but no one seemed to know what exactly had gone wrong between the Commodore and Edmund Howard's fair haired daughter, though it did not stop them from speculating.

"I don't want to talk about that, Theo." Her voice was soft, but her tone was stern. She would not budge on the subject. "I am just tired of this place and everyone in it. Forgive me if that is bold to say." Her eyes were slightly wet, she looked as if she wanted to cry, but was using all her strength to prevent the shedding of any tears.

He decided against pushing the Norrington subject any more. He knew his cousin, she may have been quiet and unobtrusive, but she could also be stubborn. "Well, there is a simple answer to that. I am leaving in a fortnight back to England. You should come with me. I'm positive grandmother would be thrilled to let you live with her. Maybe you could even join the court for a season."

Sophia was taken aback. It had never occurred to her to go back to England, though at times she did miss it. It would definitely solve things. She would not be reminded of James Norrington as much..Port Royal did not afford one the benefit of avoiding people. Especially if that person was someone as high profile as the Commodore, she could always count on him being mentioned somehow in nearly every conversation she had, it seemed.

"Theo, I don't know. I am not entirely opposed to it. I suspect I will have to think on this for a few days. I will have my answer for you soon." She looked at the cards still in his hand, "If you'll forgive me, I think I need to have some time alone right now. We will finish the game later, yes? Perhaps..perhaps on the ship." And with that, she stood up and moved down the stairs and disappeared off into the garden.

Theo simply nodded and watched as she disappeared. He pondered whether or not his offer was a smart idea. He was not one to meddle in the affairs of others, but something inside him vexed his soul. Sophia had seemed so happy before things had gone sour with the Commodore and the Commodore, though their meeting was brief, had seemed like a pleasant person on top of all the good things he had heard about his loyalty and service to the Crown. No, Theo was not one to meddle in normal circumstances, but this was not a normal circumstance at all. He felt it only fair to James Norrington for him to know that Sophia was going to leave…If she left. Yes, he decided; if Sophia chose to come back to England with him, he would pen a letter to the Commodore and let him know of her decision. Perhaps knowing that Sophia Howard was going to be leaving forever would spur him into some kind of action. If it did not, then there was no harm done to either party and Sophia would never know.


	18. Chapter 18

Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll.

* * *

Abigail Sedley's new home was beautiful. It was a short ride from the Howard residence and though nowhere near as grand, Thomas Sedley did just fine for himself, even more so now that he had Edmund Howard as a father in law. Sophia and Theo had been invited for luncheon and while Thomas could not be there due to business, Sophia was displeased to find that Cynthia Beale was in attendance. In fact, it was just Abigail and Cynthia in the drawing room when the maid showed them inside.

Wonderful, Sophia thought. Theo could feel her physically tense up and slow as he lead her by the arm. He gave her a sympathetic look and a reassuring squeeze to her arm with his other hand as he pulled her into the room.

"Sophie! Theo!" Abigail nearly knocked them both over in her rush to give them a hug. "I'm so happy you could make it, how do you like the house so far? Isn't it grand? Thomas gives me a nice allowance so that I may properly run this household, it was complicated at first, I had no idea how Mother managed, but I feel like I'm getting rather good at it now!" She smiled and pulled back, "Theodore, I'm sure you remember Cynthia Beale."

"Ah yes, of course, Miss Beale. How could I forget?" Theo took her hand in his. Cynthia grinned enthusiastically, too enthusiastically if Sophia had any say in it. She nearly rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure you already know my dear cousin, Sophia." Theo continued.

Cynthia made a pinched face at the mention of Sophia's name. "Yes, yes. Sophia." She nodded curtly and returned her attention to Theo, "Theo! You must tell me where you've been off to lately! I never see you in the social circles anymore! I was just telling Abigail how much I sorely missed your presence. It is not every day we find a man like you to talk to, you know!"

She was such a tart. It was all Sophia could do to not leave the room. She had had a hard enough time as it was lately, she did not know if she could handle Cynthia Beale today. Hopefully she could fawn over Theo and leave Sophia out of the picture. She was more than alright with being ignored.

After a short stint of catching up with Abbie and listening to Cynthia flirt loudly with Theo, the cozy foursome moved into the dining room. The maids had already placed the food on the table. A delicious array of breads, fruit and meats graced the table, it was clear Abigail was trying to impress her guests and while she did enjoy the meal, Sophia was just happy to see Abigail and hear about her new life with Thomas. She missed her sister dearly, but it was nice to see she was doing well as a wife.

But it was not too long before Cynthia set her sights on Sophia. The thin blonde leaned back in her chair after finishing her food and sighed contentedly. "Abigail that was such a lovely meal. Sophia, when are you going to invite us to your home with the Commodor-..Oh, yes that's right. I am terribly sorry. I feel so horrible! I am such a ninny sometimes! I just assumed after all this time you two had patched things up and were already married!" She laughed as if she had just made a joke with an old friend.

Sophia set her fork down. She tried to take it in stride but it was all getting to be too much. "No Cynthia, I suspect you must have mixed me up with some other person you enjoy torturing. T'is an easy mistake for you to make though, Harpies are not generally known for their memory." She stood up, throwing her napkin on the table. "It doesn't matter anymore though. You'll not have to bear my presence around you any longer after I move back to England next week."

Abigail gasped and gave chase as Sophia fled from the room. Cynthia feigned innocence and asked Theo, "Why...where is she going? Did I say something wrong?"

Theo let out an exasperated snort, he had managed to remain a gentleman but it took all of his good breeding to keep him from giving Miss Beale a piece of his mind. Instead, he stood up, looked at her coldly and left to go find his cousins and pen a very important letter.

* * *

The next day, Sophia announced her intentions to her parents. At first they did not think it was a smart idea, but after gentle coaxing and the promise of court..and potential for a husband, they gave their blessing.

She did not think it so bad an idea. She would miss her parents and her sister...and maybe her grandmother was a little senile...and maybe court was occupied by 30 more Cynthia Beales, but after all that had transpired in the last year, she had had her fill of the Caribbean. Her grandmother's garden was there, waiting for her in the English countryside should she decide not to attend court this season. And most importantly, she could spend as much time as she wanted there and no one would even think to mention Commodore James Norrington. She would live her life and forget all about him. Life would be simple; she would take care of her grandmother and find some other man to fall in love with...if only her heart would comply.

Theo had sent his letter to the fort, as he did not know the Commodore's home address and felt it might arouse suspicion, or worse yet, more emotional trauma if he asked Sophia. It had not occurred to him to ask Edmund, for if he had, he would have found that the Commodore was out and not to return until the very day that he and Sophia were set to sail for England.

He hoped the letter found the Commodore quickly. Sophia had been an emotional wreck the day before after the incident with Cynthia Beale. He figured that if she had the means, she would have left that very day. He had also spoken quite sternly to Abigail about her choice in friends and for once Abigail had agreed and vowed not to call on Cynthia any longer. Perhaps marriage had grounded her. Maybe this voyage was for the best, he would find a young man in England to wed his cousin Sophia. He had no dearth of eligible friends and Sophia would be a fine match to any man, he suspected he would not have trouble in his task.


	19. Chapter 19

The ship that was set to sail for England that morning floated in the calm waters of the harbor. At first light, the harbor would start to stir as the people of Port Royal went about their day. As the morning progressed, the cargo would be loaded and the passengers would arrive. People would weep and say goodbye to their family members and friends, there would be hugs, promises to write. Sophia Howard would return to England to live with her grandmother until further arrangements could be made for her to join the King's progress at court. But for now it was silent and black, the crest of the sun had not yet crept over the horizon and woke the birds and the people in the sleeping town. A giant glided deftly through the water towards the dock, the men aboard the Dauntless were happy to be home.

When they docked and all proper procedures were attended to, it was nearly 5am. James had decided to finish all necessary paperwork in his office at once. It would not take long, the patrol had been a success, the privateers were chased off effectively and there were no further complications that occurred at sea, an hour at most. He did not feel tired, though he should have, once again his sleeping habits had been troublesome at best. As he settled into his chair before his desk and began drafting the report, the letter from Theo sat unseen, covered by messy stacks of messages and papers the Commodore had received in his absence.

As he worked, his mind drifted to Sophia. Now her name was an uncomfortable pang in his stomach. He now had waited two extra weeks to fix something that should have been fixed weeks ago. What if she had moved on? There were men all over town wanting to get involved with Edmund Howard; it would be a smart move for any man to elevate his status in such a way by becoming a son-in-law. He tried to banish these thoughts from his mind. Sophia was, if anything, not the type of woman to be fooled by a man with such motives. She would not allow such a thing...Would she?

He collected his paperwork and piled it neatly in the corner of his desk before leaning back in his chair. With a great sigh, he lifted his arms above his head and stretched. He eyed the messy stack of papers and messages on the opposite corner. It stood out like an ugly blemish on his pristine desk. God, how he hated disorder. It occurred to him to remind whoever was in charge of delivering his papers just how a member of the Royal Navy conducted their business, be it lowly messenger or Commodore. He stood and began to collect his effects, deciding to use the pile as an example to the slattern later on that morning. He extinguished his lantern and turned to leave, the first wisps of light from the ascending sun illuminated his desk. However, as he reached the door, he looked back at the jumble of papers and could not resist fixing them; it was as if the light only served to highlight the disorganization. It just did not do for Commodore James Norrington to have a messy desk. Whether this was a simple coincidence or an act of God remained to be seen, but as he lifted the papers the letter slid from it's hiding place and fell to the ground. As James set the papers neatly on the desk and bent to retrieve what he assumed was a message from the Governor, he noticed the strange wax seal on the back. TH was impressed into blue wax, it was unlike any of the other messages he normally received.

Curiosity overcame him. He sat back down in his chair and broke the seal.

_Commodore Norrington,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I know we have only spoken these few times, but I feel it is in your best interest that you are alerted to the decision made by my cousin, Sophia Howard to return with me to England on the HMS Hermes this 18th of February. _

_I hope this letter is not entirely in vain. I know you and Miss Howard were once very good friends. You must forgive me for prying, but I would hate to see such a friendship part without a proper goodbye. Or perhaps you may even influence her to stay here in the Caribbean. It is not that I do not wish her to return to England with me, I just feel her heart would be left torn should she return to her birthplace from what I believe to be her true home here in Port Royal. I wish only to see my cousin happy once more. She is in dire need of the companionship afforded to her by true friends like you._

_Best,_

_Theodore Howard_

A moment of panic swept through James' body before he realized there was still time and it was the morning of the 18th. Now he knew he must act swiftly or not act at all. This was his final chance. He could not blame her for wanting to leave; in her mind he did not love her but Elizabeth. He cursed himself for not forcing her to understand that day in the garden, then this whole mess would have been avoided entirely. He put the letter in his breast pocket and grabbed his things and left for the Howard residence, he would waste no more time.


	20. Chapter 20

It's not over yet! =]

* * *

It was still a gamble when he reached the Howard residence whether or not Sophia would still be there. He was not sure when exactly the _Hermes_ intended to leave, but he suspected that it would be as soon as possible. Daylight had crept fully into Port Royal and the birds sang in full force. James bitterly wondered how the rest of the world could seem so spirited when his life had a very good chance of crashing down around him for the second time.

He approached the door and knocked frantically, a maid answered. She looked taken aback by his appearance; the urgency in his eyes seemed to scare her. She stepped back slightly, her body partially protected by the door from his wild energy.

"It is Commodore Norrington, is Miss Howard in?"

"Miss Howard?" The maid looked confused.

James realized there were three female Howards in the household, though Abigail was now technically Mrs. Sedley and no longer living there and Mary Howard was Mrs. Howard. It did not matter, he clarified for she was a young a timid thing.

"Yes, Miss Sophia Howard. I wish to speak with her immediately."

Once again the maid looked confused, "Oh, no. I am sorry. She is not in at the moment."

His face fell, "Yes. That will be all then. Thank you."

The door clicked shut and James placed a hand over his face and sighed. He must have missed her on his way there. Perhaps they passed each other on the road. It had not hit him yet but the pain and loneliness would most likely set in shortly. He did not want to go home. He did not want to return to the fort. He moved without thinking, really, and went around to the back of the Howard household to the gardens. If he could not convince her to stay, and he could not give her a proper goodbye, then maybe he could spend some final moments in her favorite place and soak in the little remaining essence of her. Maybe that would help settle his soul.

He found the bench beneath the rosewood tree and sat down. He looked around mournfully and removed his hat and wig, throwing it carelessly beside him. His brown hair was cropped short and did not see the light of day very often and it felt good for him to run his fingers through it. He covered his eyes with his palms and leaned forward, elbows on knees and sat. He sat there for what seemed like a very long time, the sun beat down on his back, now and then a parrot would squawk loudly or a breeze would rustle the plants around him. He did not see anything but blackness and he couldn't tell if the wetness on his face was sweat or tears, nor did he wish to know.

As he sat, a slick copper being regarded him with yellow eyes. He snaked through the bushes and padded deliberately towards the knee of the Commodore, head butting him quite furiously before letting out a yowl and sitting down before him. He demanded the Commodore's attention at once.

"Ptolemy..?" James looked up at the cat with astonishment. "What on earth are you doing out here?"

Ptolemy flicked his tail and licked his paw casually. If James expected an answer, he was not going to get one. James and the cat looked at each other for a few moments before Ptolemy felt it fitting to perch atop his leg as he had so long ago in the drawing room. James did not mind the claws digging into his thigh so much. It was comforting to have the company, even if it was only an arrogant cat.

He pet Ptolemy for a few minutes before James thought it wise to interrupt the cats contended purrs and head back.

"They are going to come looking for you, you know. I know, you probably miss her as much as I do...but she's not out here, fellow." He stood and clutched the cat securely in one arm, his wig and hat in the other.

He began to make his way back to the main house, a series of twists and turns that he had come to know quite well.

"Ptolemy?" a voice cried out nearby, a female voice with a familiar tone. James' heart began to beat rapidly, but he tried to throw any daft notions out of his mind. Sophia was gone. Still, his pace quickened. A maid. It must only be a maid looking for the cat. Or Mrs. Howard. He wondered how he might explain his presence on the property to Mary Howard...or anyone for that matter.

He nearly knocked her over as they took the turn around a hedge at the same time.

"Ptolemy!" Sophia cried, not recognizing James without his wig. It did not take long for her to notice there was a tall man holding her cat and she stepped back instinctively. "James?" She put her hands over her mouth, her brows knit in confusion. Ptolemy took this opportunity to leap from James' grasp and scamper off once more. "James, why...what are you doing here?"

"Sophia! I thought you had left! My God! Please don't go! I need you! This has all been a huge misunderstanding, please. Do not leave me. I will tell you everything." His words tumbled out quickly, but Sophia was quicker. She had already thrown her arms around him. They embraced tightly for many moments before Sophia pulled away, leaving little wet marks on James' jacket. She sniffled and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief pulled from the sleeve of her gown. He led her back to the bench by the rosewood tree so that they might speak with each other more comfortably.

"James. What is the meaning of this?" She was scheduled to leave in less than an hour, but Ptolemy had escaped as they were moving her trunks to the carriage. She had spent all morning looking for him. She could not let herself leave without finding him first and making sure he was alright. Finding James, however, was completely unexpected. She thought she might never see him again.

James looked down at his feet before looking up at her and taking her small, soft hands in his. "Sophia, I love you. There is much more for me to explain, but I cannot chance your return to England without letting that fact be made known to you. At least if you leave on this day, you will know that you have the heart of one man in the Caribbean."

She could not stop the tears from streaming from her face, "I thought you.."

He finished for her, "You thought I loved Elizabeth still. Sophia, I loved her for many years and she will always be one of my very true friends, but I no longer feel for her the way I feel for you now. I can say this with absolute certainty. I ran into Elizabeth on the night of your sister's wedding, there is nothing left for her in my heart but brotherly affection."

She hugged him again, tightly and mumbled something into his coat.

He gently pulled her from him and cradled her face in his hands, looking into her now red eyes, "What did you say?" He smiled slightly as he wiped her soft pink cheeks with his thumb, "You were talking to my coat, my love."

She sniffled once again and managed a small laugh, "If what you say is true, then I do not wish to leave." She said softly. She paused for a second and continued, "I love you, too, James."

His green eyes quickly betrayed his emotions and he smiled in a way that did not find him often. Still cradling her head in his hands, he pulled her in and kissed her gently. She nestled herself against his shoulder and they stayed like that for a long time.

Ptolemy now returned to them and made himself at home on James' lap once more. James let out a long breath, "The maid had said you were not in. I thought I had lost you."

Sophia smirked slightly, "Well, I wasn't in. I was searching all over for your friend there." She patted Ptolemy on the head, who flattened his ears, not appreciating that particular act of affection.

They stood, Ptolemy in Sophia's arms, and began their trek back to the house. There would be a lot of explaining to do and a bit of unpacking, though well worth it. Before they reached the veranda, Sophia stopped and turned to James, "James, I don't know how it happened, but I am happy you somehow ended up here in my garden instead of the million other places you could have gone. It has to be more than coincidence; I think the fates had something in mind for us this day."

James simply smiled and placed a kiss on her waiting lips. Tomorrow would be a new day and the start of his second chance.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow..long time no update. Story is probably 3/4ths over. Lots of more fun stuff to come. I didn't proofread this as much as I should have, so forgive any random mistakes.

* * *

It was now May in Port Royal. Flowers bloomed, fruit began to ripen in the tropical sun and Sophia Howard celebrated her 21st birthday. James had luckily not been called away on any patrols in the months since their reconciliation and this allowed for a proper courtship. Each day Sophia and James grew closer, the time they spent only proved to make their love grow.

It was a slightly overcast morning as Sophia sat out on the veranda with Abigail and Thomas. They had been enjoyed a delightful breakfast and were now admiring the view of the grounds and the brief respite from the constant sunshine. From the veranda, a slice of cerulean sea peaked over the treetops and Sophia was reminded of her appointment to meet with James that afternoon. He was to show her around the fort and to take her aboard the Dauntless. She smiled slightly as she thought of the way he had spoken about his work. He was a proud man and diligent in his efforts to protect Port Royal, that in turn made Sophia proud of James.

"What are you smiling about?" Abigail interrupted Sophia's daydream.

She was balancing a bowl of cherries on her now bulging stomach and eating them quite voraciously. The child was expected in late summer, though the midwife had slyly suggested to Sophia that perhaps the child would come as early as the end of June, "The first child can come at any time and all the rest take nine months, you know." the small, wrinkled woman had said with a wink. This caused Sophia to blush and shoot her sister a scandalized look, but all Abbie could do was giggle. There was no point in worrying any longer though, at least Abigail had the good sense to marry before anything had started to show.

"James.." Sophia said coyly, "He is showing me the fort today."

"Ahh, the fort." Thomas broke in, "I would never think a lady to have any interest in such things.."

"Oh, Thomas," Abigail giggled, "Of course she cares not for the fort, all she wishes to see is her dear sweet Commodore."

Thomas looked at his wife lovingly and gently caressed her stomach and Abigail placed her hand on her husband's. Abigail had taken on a certain contented sweetness in her pregnancy that was much unlike her usual cheeky personality, perhaps it was all the cherries she insisted on eating. Sophia smiled, how beautiful it was to see such a couple, it was something she perhaps hoped was in store for her and James one day.

* * *

Katherine hummed as she helped the cook prepare a meal for her master in the kitchen. It was now mid morning, James had been up with the sun and broke his fast earlier that day but Katherine always felt better if the Commodore had several chances for nourishment. He was still a young man, to her at least, and needed to eat.

He had taken on such a happy demeanor in the past weeks, it pleased her immensely that he had mended things with the Howard girl. It seemed as though he was on a fast track to a proper married life...though it still plagued her. All this time and he still had not proposed, not that it was her business, of course. She knew he must have a course of action, she just did not know what he was waiting for.

He had told her he was going to be looking over the grounds with Benjamin that morning and she hurried to have everything ready by the time he came back into the house. Indeed, the best thing that ever happened to the Commodore's house was the renovation of the grounds. Benjamin had a magic way with plants and Katherine admired that, though it would not be too bold to say that Katherine had grown to admire many aspects of the gardener's charming personality.

Noises in the main hall alerted Katherine to James' presence and she hurried to greet him.

"Aye, Commodore, are you pleased with the progress Benjamin has made in your garden?"

James smiled warmly, "Yes, very much so Katherine. I suspect Sophia will be very pleased to see everything come to fruition."

"Are ye hungry? I've had cook make up a nice mid morning meal for you, you need your nourishment, Sir."

A small part of James enjoyed the way Katherine fluttered about him, she was a good woman and he was very lucky to have her, even if she was a bit of a worrier. He let her take his coat and he moved to the dining room. Katherine had set out freshly baked bread and an assortment of fresh fruits. As James indulged, Katherine stepped back and pondered whether or not she would entreat on the Commodore's business. She knew he would not mind too much. James Norrington was a good and fair man to his servants. He enjoyed a much closer relationship with them than most, whether this was the result of a lack of a wife, she knew not.

As he bit into an apple she spoke, "What news of that fine young Miss Howard, Commodore?"

James did not turn from his plate, but smiled slightly with a mouth full of food. It pleased him that Katherine was intrigued about Sophia, he hoped she would approve should they ever meet. "I am escorting Miss Howard to the fort today to show her around, do you think she would like to see the _Dauntless_ as well, Katherine?"

"Oh my, I feel she should fancy that very much, Commodore!" she said, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "I hope t'is not over stepping my bounds to say, Sir, but you've been spending a right amount of time with the young Miss. I suspect you plan to propose soon, aye? We could always use another female influence 'round the house and I know it would make you very happy."

His stomach jumped a little at her inquiry. The idea of proposal had been in his mind a long time, to be sure, but the process of actually carrying out the actions left him nervous and James Norrington was not a man that enjoyed being nervous. Still he deferred, "Yes, Katherine, indeed it would. I suspect it may come up in due time." He was not pleased with his answer and he could tell Katherine was not either, but after the debacle with Elizabeth, he could not stand the idea of being turned down. He had a sinking feeling that even if Sophia accepted, his mind and stomach would not settle until they were physically at the alter.

* * *

The wind whipped at Sophia's dress as they walked the deck of the _Dauntless_. She was not nearly as comfortable as she could have been, but when she saw the way James' eyes lit up when he spoke about the sea, she kept her thoughts to herself. He had chosen to show her the ship first, as there looked to be a small squall coming in and he felt it too dangerous to waste time. The sea churned and the ship creaked against the dock and after a short time, James felt it best to move on.

As they walked around the fort, James' offered his arm protectively to her. He was stiffer around her than usual though, guided by propriety. He was among his subordinates and was not about to lose face. Still, each stolen glance sent a tingle of satisfaction down his spine. She was everything he had wished for. Graceful, modest, calm, but beautiful. His eyes followed the line of her jaw, down to her milky neck and finally to the edge of her bodice, where her blonde hair hung around her small breasts in a way that made his jaw tighten. He then damned himself for being such a scoundrel in the presence of a lady and tried to clear his mind of all impure thoughts that might be passing through his head in those moments.

While this had been happening, as if without knowing, James had unintentionally led Sophia to the exact turrets that Elizabeth had fallen from on the day of his proposal, the ones where he let that bastard Sparrow escape and where he watched a blacksmith take the first woman he loved from him in a showy display of affection. He could not turn back now and Sophia broke free from his grasp to walk to the edge and admire the horizon. He inhaled sharply.

She held her hat with one hand to keep it from blowing away. "My, isn't it dark?" She asked, turning to face him "Do you think the storm will last long?" She could see the anxiety in his green eyes. "James?" A strong gust of wind knocked her slightly off balance.

James instinctively moved forward and grasped her waist with both hands to steady her. His heart was pounding, this was not going to happen to him again. Sophia grabbed his forearms for balance. "Oh...I thought I should have fallen. Thank you, James. I'm thankful you were there to catch me!" She smiled up at him, her pink lips seemed to call to him. He said nothing, only looked into her eyes. His grip tightened on her waist and he could not help himself any longer.

Sophia was surprised and slightly frightened by the way he had kissed her. He kissed her deeply and for many moments before breaking away. The raw power in him stirred feelings in her she had not truly felt before. It was different from the kiss in the garden, almost territorial. She did not know what had sparked this outburst, but she craved more from him. Before she knew it, James had pulled away and straightened his clothes. He said nothing, only offered his arm once more. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing apologetic or embarrassed, only some sort of new resolve that was not present before. Sophia did not know it, but he had made up his mind. He must have her.


	22. Chapter 22

I seem to have no time as of late..but I'm still trying to actively finish this story..This is a short but important one for now.

* * *

Mid-morning light filtered in through windowpane, setting a pretty pattern on the dark wood floors as the sound of heavy boots thundered down the hallway.

"Ye best not get mud on my floors, Mister Blackwell or I shall dash you soundly!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Aye, mum. I'm not going to mess your floors. Fear not, me boots are clean." Benjamin let out a jolly laugh as they rushed to the window and moved the curtain back.

Katherine's worried expression softened considerably when she saw them. There in the garden, among the beautiful flowers and trees Benjamin Blackwell had worked so hard to cultivate, James Norrington proudly escorted his dear Sophia. He looked so handsome, she thought, and the young miss! A vision! What a delightfully charming couple they were. She looked over at Benjamin. "Ben, do you think he intends to propose? I have a feeling in me gut, I do."

Ben raised his eyebrows, "You surely can't ask me! I trust a woman's intuition in things of this nature, my dear Katherine, and yours is as good as any!"

Down below, among the plants, Sophia breathed in the sweet smell of the early Caribbean summer. She was so impressed with the grounds, James had managed to install a garden that rivaled her own.

It was a beautiful little world, James thought. Though the sea would always be his first love, he felt one might come to realize why Sophia spent so much of her time among such beauty if one took the time to see it. A onshore breeze rustled the trees, made the lilies bob their white heads among the greenery and filled the air with the heady scent of jasmine and gardenia. He lead her to a small bench he had installed beneath a plum tree and the pair sat down.

Sophia could barely contain herself, "James, I've never seen anything so lovely." She looked around as if the images before her might be something fleeting and intangible, something she must take in before it all disappeared.

He smiled softly, "I'm very pleased to hear you like it."

"Oh my yes, it's as if you knew all my favorite things. The trees, the shrubs...the lilies! My favorite flower. I remember my grandmother's garden back in England. I would hide among them..when I was small enough to, of course." Her eyes were bright, she turned to him, gray eyes met green. He looked as if he had something to say.

"Sophia," he began, swallowing his nerves. This is what he wanted all along, a marriage to a fine woman. After all he had been through - spurned by Elizabeth, pirates, the chase of Sparrow across the seven seas, the way his heart sprung to life when he finally kissed Sophia, the heartbreak he endured when he thought Sophia had left him for another and the devastation he felt when he realized he had let his own presumptions destroy his second chance at happiness. Somehow he had persevered just as he always did. Now as he sat before this young woman in a beautiful garden, he felt a sort of calmness wash over him. It was the same kind of calm that he felt when he knew he was doing the right thing.

"I have spent a good part of my life in this port, as you may know and I have seen many things, but I have never once been faced with a woman of the same caliber as you. For all that has happened to me I believe happened for a reason. That reason I now believe was to meet you. We seem to be from different worlds, you and I, but we are of the same mold." He inhaled, his throat catching slightly in the out pour of emotions he was experiencing. "We fit together like the sea and land, now that we have found each other, I cannot bear to be without you. That is why I am asking now," he took her small hand in his and held it tightly, "would you do me the honor of being my wife so that we may never be apart again?"

Sophia was speechless for a few moments, she never thought this would happen. From that night on the veranda to this. Surrounded by the hundreds of lilies in bloom, Commodore James Norrington, the only man she ever loved, proposing marriage to her. It was a dream, it had to be. His eyes searched her for an answer, he had put his heart on the line once more. "Yes! Yes James Norrington! Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "I would love nothing more than to be your wife, to love you for as long as I live, in the way you deserve to be loved."

Her words stirred his heart, it was so. He embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go. She pulled away only to place a kiss on his lips, her eyes wet with tears of happiness. He smiled and brushed them away with this hands before kissing her soft cheeks.

From the window, Katherine and Ben let out exclamations of joy. Katherine could not help herself and she threw her arms around Benjamin, who did not mind one bit. "Oh the Commodore!" she now was crying slightly.

"Now, now madam!" Ben pulled away, his hands rested at her waist, "No need to weep! There is time for you yet! You are still a very eligible young lady, I say!" He joked.

"Ohhh!" Katherine declared, "You are a troublemaker, Mister Blackwell!" Her look was thoroughly disapproving though perhaps she waited a moment longer than necessary to remove his hands from her waist.

She rushed from the room and back down the hallway, her apron and dress swishing as she walked, "Come Benjamin! We have quite a lot of planning to do! Hurry up! A Commodore's wedding does not just happen every day!"


	23. Chapter 23

News of the engagement spread like wildfire throughout the town. James and Sophia received many felicitations from friends and family alike and it even seemed the people who felt it necessary to whisper or snicker had found it in their hearts to offer a kind word to the couple. Sophia's parents were pleased. Edmund felt James was a smart match for Sophia and a good man; he would be a good son. Mary was overjoyed that now both her daughters had found a husband and quite pleased that now she could focus her efforts on procuring grandchildren as soon as possible. Governor Swann insisted on throwing a celebratory banquet, despite his knowledge of James' general dislike of parties. All in all, everyone remained in good spirits and everyone kept themselves busy with the details of the impending nuptials.

In Abigail's home, Sophia sat in the drawing room with her sister one especially warm afternoon. James had also come to visit his fiancée after learning he would need to leave on patrol by the end of the month. Both Governor Swann and Gillette had tried to talk him out of it, but James did not relent. It was his job, after all, and he knew Sophia would understand. He thought she took the news rather well, though Abigail could have been in better spirits.

"I just do not understand! It is your wedding, Commodore Norrington! To _my_ sister!" Abigail had been having a rather troublesome few days and she did nothing to hide that fact. The recent heat wave had been particularly taxing and she had thrown Thomas out of the house in a fit of annoyance, damning him for what he had done to her. Sophia shot him an empathetic look.

"Yes, Mrs. Sedley, I realize that, but please try to understand... my first priority as Commodore is to the safety of Port Royal, and your sister's...my fiancée's safety is one part of that whole and is of my utmost concern." He tried to be patient, she was to be his sister-in-law after all...and heavily pregnant at that.

"Abigail! You are to call me Abigail! Men! So proper! Maybe at first they are..but you give them one chance and look what they do to yo-! Oh!" She looked alarmed and grabbed her stomach. "So-...Sophia. My god, Sophia! What is happening?"

Sophia rushed to her side, "Calm down, Abbie. It's alright." A clear liquid seeped from beneath her dress and began to pool on the floor.

"Sophie..." Tears began to seep from her eyes and Abigail looked more frightened than she had ever been before. James had turned as pale as a ghost and remained silent, clutching the arm of his chair. He looked unsure of where his eyes should be in this situation and decided that he had best keep them firmly focused on the ceiling.

"Abigail, stay there. James, I need to speak with you." She pulled him away to the other end of the room.

"James, I need your assistance and I need you to do exactly as I say. We need to get Abigail up. From there, I will take care of her and lead her to her bed. I need you to get a maid to fetch my mother and tell her to send for the midwife as well. And then you need to find Thomas immediately and let him know the child is coming. Now go!" She ordered. James complied without questions. He was not used to being ordered around nor to Sophia taking control of the situation in such a manner, but in this case he felt there was no other option but compliance.

Abigail's fear had seemed to abate momentarily as she realized what was happening, but as soon as she had made it to the bed and her contractions began with intensity the fear returned tenfold. Sophia had gone to get rags and cool water, James had gone to find Thomas and Abigail found herself alone. Upon her return, Sophia found Abigail clutching her belly, with tears streaming from her face. She looked so young and so helpless and terrified in that moment to Sophia, it broke her heart to see her normally confident sister in such a sad state.

"Sophia..I don't want to do this! I am already in such pain..I don't think I can do this!" Abigail whined.

Sophia helped her sister lay back and dabbed her face and forehead with the cool water. "Abbie, it will be alright. I'm here for you and the midwife should be here any moment. Mother too. Everything will be just fine and soon we will have a little pink baby to dote upon and spoil." She smiled reassuringly and caressed her sister's reddened face with her hand.

It took nearly a half hour for the midwife to arrive while Abigail moaned and tensed as contraction after contraction tore through her body. The midwife went straight to work, explaining that the baby was already nearly ready to come. Perhaps early labor had accounted for Abigail's mood that morning. Mary arrived shortly after that; she had come with Edmund, Thomas and James in tow, though as men they knew to stay in safety of the drawing room.

Throughout the delivery, Sophia stayed by her sister's side. They were hand in hand and Abigail was silently grateful for Sophia's quiet and calm demeanor, which was quite in contrast to Mary's worried pacing. The room seemed like an oven and Abigail's strength was nearly depleted when the small but angry squall of an infant rung out. The tension in the room seemed to clear away as a healthy baby was pulled from his mother's womb and handed to a maid to be cleaned and swaddled.

Both sisters wept, hands still clasped together, at the sight of the child - a perfect son. But as the afterbirth was expelled, Sophia suddenly noticed her sister's grip loosened considerably. All of her composure left her; Sophia had never been present at a birth, but there seemed to her a great deal of blood, more than seemed natural. The sheets on the bed were quickly soaking with blood and as Abigail's eyes closed, Sophia screamed.

She held Abigail's lifeless head between her hands and desperately tried to wake her.

"Abigail! Abigail!" she screamed in a panic, her face red and her eyes so full of tears she could barely see.

Mary immediately switched her attention from the baby to her daughters. She pulled Sophia away to the small room adjacent to the bedchamber and tried to soothe her while the midwife worked to stop the bleeding. Mary, for as naive and callow as she was at times, knew that many women did indeed die in childbirth, it was a simple fact of life and something she had seen countless times. The best thing was to let the midwife do her work and pray for the best possible outcome. She pulled her oldest daughter to her breast and held her there as tears streamed down her own face, the midwife would be their only hope.

Sophia clutched her mother like a small child and rocked with her, afraid to go back into the chamber and face the mortality of her younger sister. Mary thought it wise to not include the men quite yet lest they become more alarmed than they already were and she was right. After a short time a maid came to summon the women back into the room. The midwife was quick to explain that for now she was alright and the hemorrhaging was halted, but that Abigail might never have another child because of it.

The two women let out a sigh of relief, just glad that Abbie was okay. Mary sent a maid to make some broth for Abigail, who was not fully conscious but breathing. Once again, Sophia went to her sister's side and pressed cool, wet cloth gently to her face.

Slowly Abigail awoke and asked for her son, who Mary placed gently on her chest. Abigail fawned over her baby, who yawned and slept calmly. The men now were brought into the room to meet the newest addition of the family. Edmund exclaimed there had never been a more beautiful child born and how proud he was of his daughter, James offered his congratulations and Thomas said nothing, only looked at his new family with complete awe and adoration. Sophia moved to James' side so that Thomas might sit by his wife and son. Mary soon ushered everyone out of the room so Abigail could rest and Thomas could spend time with her and the baby.

"A strong, hardy boy! T'is only a shame he must take the name of Sedley and not Howard!" Edmund joked to James as they sat in the drawing room. The ladies had stepped outside for some air and Edmund had poured a small glass of brandy for James and himself, it was a special occasion after all.

"Indeed sir, I must congratulate you, as fine a child as I've ever seen." James offered a smile and a nod, he had indeed not seen many infants.

"I must say, this year has been good to me as the head of this family. First Thomas becomes my son, now I have my first grandson and soon you will be my son too, James. You are a good man and more importantly, a kind man. Commodore, yes. Scourge of the Caribbean, yes. But James Norrington is the man that took the time to know my daughter and that is who I am proud to have as my son."

James smiled proudly, quite pleased to be hearing this from his future father in law. He could see Sophia on the veranda through the window as she gazed off into the distance, her blonde hair was glinting in the late afternoon sun. As if she knew, she turned and smiled prettily at him before looking back again towards the horizon. The day had been unlike any other for him, he had never been present at a birth. It was hectic and emotionally taxing, but he looked forward to the day when he might take the place of Thomas as the pacing father-to-be and when he could stare at his wife and child with the same love and adoration as he saw in the bedchamber.

Edmund continued, "I would not have condoned the marriage of my eldest daughter to just anyone, you see, James. Sophia is a different kind of girl, not everyone understands her ways. I, myself sometimes do not understand, but she is a girl, in her own quiet way, that knows what she wants out of life, even if it is not an ideal. It seems to me she has found a man that understands and loves her."

"I do not speak this way very often, but I do not come across someone like Sophia very often either. Lest you think me some hopeless romantic, sir, I find your daughter to be one of the finest women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She and I are like two halves of a whole, for all that has happened, somehow I feel as fate believes we were meant to be together."

Edmund smiled knowingly, similar feelings of how he felt for his dear Mary flooded his memory. "To the marriage of you and my daughter, my grandson and a good year!" They raised their glasses and drank.


	24. Chapter 24

The Howard family rushed to plan all the final touches of James and Sophia's big day. To Sophia, the day seemed it would never arrive, though when it finally did it seemed to arrive entirely too fast with too many things still to be done. The wedding was going to be a large event, much grander than Abigail's, and it was only fitting for a man as important as James. Governor Swann had taken it upon himself to take on a good portion of the expense, much to James' surprise. It was out of the kindness of his heart, to be sure, but James also felt perhaps his generosity had to do with the fact that he could not take part in his own daughter's wedding. Governor Swann did love James as a son, however, and Sophia was quickly becoming one of his favorites as well.

Sophia rose early the morning of her wedding, much earlier than she and everyone else intended. It was still dark, the crickets still sang and the last few stars glittered in the black ink sky before the dawn came to wash them away. She quietly made her way down the stairs and out to the veranda, careful not to wake the maids any earlier than necessary. There in the calm, humid air she looked over her parent's property and reflected on her life. Her life back in England, summers spent at her grandmother's beautiful manor, Acomb Park and the garden that flanked the main house. It was that very garden that sparked her interest in plants and perhaps allowed her a little too much time to herself. Then the voyage, the sorrow she felt when she saw the land that she loved so much drifting further and further away and the rush she felt when she first saw the lush, tropical paradise before her. The paradise that offered her a whole new world of information, a new garden and a respite from the awkward, teenage years that came next. The lonely parties, the so-called suitors and gossips that came and went through her life without ever taking the time to see that there was more to her besides the quiet girl that cared more for books and plants than new dresses. That was until she met James Norrington and as up and down as the past year had been, she had found her place and it was right next to him. The Caribbean had not been her birthplace, but it had somehow become her home. From the veranda Sophia watched the light wash over the sea, then slowly over the land. The lush greenery of the surrounding sugar cane and garden came into brilliant view and for that moment the horizon seemed endless in possibilities.

James had also woke early that day, though for very different reasons than his bride-to-be. His stomach was in a knot, it was a very familiar feeling. It seemed that while he slept, all of his anxieties had risen to the surface. He had tossed and turned most of the night and what little sleep he got was plagued by nightmares. He did not know if he could bear another broken heart, another public embarrassment and the reality of being alone for the remainder of his life. Sophia had shown no sign of doubt, but then again neither had Elizabeth. Hadn't she? Was he as blind with Sophia as he had been with Elizabeth? He ran his hands through his brown hair and wiped the sweat from his temples with the sleeve of his nightclothes. He did not fear being left at the alter, though it was not a welcome outcome either; A short, quick stab such as that would have been preferable to a loveless marriage that did not live up to Sophia's, or his, expectations. It would be a lifetime reminder of his failure as a man. He needed to talk. Needed someone to listen and tell him how ridiculous he was being. They would pat him on the arm and tell him it was a simple case of pre-wedding jitters, that was all. Gillette would not be up for hours, not that he understood what it was to be rejected in such a way or that if it happened to him that he would even care, for Gillette there was always someone else right around the corner. Governor Swann would also still be sleeping at this hour and James felt Weatherby was far too close to the original situation that caused him such insecurities to be of any help. There was no one to speak to, no one to listen. It was silly, he told himself. There was no way a woman would go through all of this, with no outside pressure, and let herself marry a man she was not happy with, right? That she did not love? It concerned him that he had let himself be so blind and vulnerable at first with Elizabeth and later ignorant when she was obviously quite in love with the blacksmith. Was this history repeating itself? He quietly left the house and made his way to the beach, if there was no one else around, he knew he could at least turn to the sea. She would ease his tension, the soft purr of the tide and the gentle caress of the onshore breeze would calm him - she always had. He was barefoot and still in his sleeping clothes; anyone who might see him would think him a madman. He sat on the beach and watched the tide as the first cracks of dawn broke through the blackness, mind racing and unsure of his expectations for the day that was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi all, just wanted to say that I'm sorry if there are any weird spelling or grammatical errors you might see..I do most of my writing between 12 and 2am and I try my best to proofread but sometimes things slip by. PS: the next chapter is something I've had written for maybe 2 years now. Wedding night..aww yeah. I will post it in the next few days!

* * *

The grounds at the Howard residence were abuzz with servants, guests and the wedding party. Everything was in place and the wedding was expected to start in minutes. James had managed to calm himself, though the thoughts he had earlier that morning lingered just beneath the surface. Gillette, as frivolous as he was at times, had immediately noticed James' well concealed doubts and did his best to quell his friend's insecurities. It was a well known fact that Gillette detested Elizabeth for what she did to his friend but he felt Sophia was indeed a good match for James, if a little unmemorable to him at times. If she made James happy and treated him well, she pleased Gillette.

"James Norrington, this is your wedding day. Do you trust me?" Gillette asked as James was straightening his cravat.

James turned from the mirror and regarded Andrew with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Do I trust you? Am I to be marrying you, Andrew? You know very well that I do. You are my very good friend, I trust you with my life. You know that." The calm in James' voice belied his nervousness.

"Good. If you trust me then you must trust that I would never let you into a situation that would bring harm to you. At sea, in battle or even in your personal life...Especially in your personal life..God knows your prior taste in women has done nothing to endear itself to me." He paused and made a sour face, causing James to roll his eyes and shake his head. "You know that I look out for you. You must do this James. You deserve to be happy... for once. Please just let yourself be happy. She is a good girl from a nice, prominent family. I suspect she will be a relatively decent..well...no, she will be a good wife." Gillette paused again and his face took on a sly smirk. "And wives make men happy! I do say the men and I could benefit from a very happy commodore as well." He winked. He was never without his teasing.

James was about to respond sarcastically when a knock on the door interrupted him. It was Edmund Howard and it was time. It was now or never. He gave Gillette a nod and a smile. James could always say more with his eyes than any other man Gillette ever knew.

Sophia felt the butterflies in her stomach as the maids attended to her. Her mother and sister were also there, Abigail had mostly recovered and she held her new son, Charles, with one arm while she poked and prodded at her sister with the other. The wedding gown was beautifully designed. The latest fashion from England, she was told. It was a creamy silk with blue embroidery on the bodice. Lace seemed to froth from every possible opening and the train was longer than she expected, though still very beautiful. The maids had weaved small white flowers into her curled hair and they seemed to emit a sweet perfume all around her. When she looked in the mirror she was amazed by the reflection that looked back. She had never felt more beautiful.

In front of what seemed to be hundreds of guests, some he recognized, some he didn't, James waited. The governor had given him a nod as he took his place next to Edmund and Mary while Gillette had managed to busy himself making eyes at one of the young ladies in the second row. But soon the instruments started playing and everyone hushed and looked towards the back of the hall, James felt his stomach tighten. Everyone in the crowd craned their necks to get a look at the bride, but Abigail did not, she looked towards James. It was her favorite thing to do at weddings, she felt she could tell the entire temperament of the marriage by the way a man's face looked when he first saw his bride. It was something she could never tire of and James' expression did not disappoint. It was was a mixture of excitement, relief and total awe, it was love. As he saw her round the corner, James felt all of his previous fears wash away. This was really happening and she wanted it to happen. He could tell by the look that she gave him, he could see the sweetness in her eyes, the faint quiver of nervousness on her bottom lip. Absolute adoration seemed to beam from her very person. She reached him and took her place beside him while the clergyman read the vows. They then turned to each other and James took her hands in his, their eyes saw nothing but each other and they gave themselves over to one another. As he leaned in to place a single kiss on the lips of his new bride, there was no more fear, no more anxiety, he had made the right decision.

The next few hours were a haze of champagne, congratulations, hugs and kisses. Everyone seemed to get thoroughly tipsy and despite being a wallflower couple, James and Sophia enjoyed themselves as well. The atmosphere was one of cheerful camaraderie and dancing. Everyone wanted to dance with the bride and Sophia let herself go for once and truly enjoy the attention. James watched from his seat on the dais as she danced with Gillette, she was so lovely. The curve of her neck, the dulcet tones of her voice and the bright joy reflected in her eyes beguiled him. The music stopped and she thanked Gillette before approaching her husband, her lips slightly curved in a sprightly smile. She held out her hand to him, he took it and pulled her close to him.

"It's getting late..." She was slightly tipsy and nuzzled her face into his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her tighter, his other hand stroked her yellow hair. "Would you like to depart now, my love?"

"Yes, I think it smart we finish our evening at home, don't you?" He thought he heard a hint of lust in her voice he had never perceived before. The simple tone of her voice seemed to intoxicate him. He was a man, now a husband, and the only thing he looked forward to more than his marriage day was his marriage night. James smiled and tried to compose himself. He only had to remain respectable long enough to say goodbye to their guests...


	26. Chapter 26

The curve of her hips were outlined in the moonlight as she stood before him in her sleeping gown. It was almost translucent in the glow from the window directly behind her. He sat on the bed, beads of sweat forming on his forehead in anticipation of his wedding night with the woman he loved. She looked so fragile standing there before him. Her hair was down about her shoulders, longer than he had imagined it. It was wavy and little glints of gold stood out as the light bathed her silhouette. Her face was dark, but he thought he perhaps could see a bit of a smile on her lips. And maybe a little fear.

This was of course nothing new to James, he was a navy man after all. Though he had managed to keep his liaisons few and far between having been with just two women before. He kept his distance when the other men did not, both from fear of disease and the fact that he desired a passion and a love that you just did not get with encounters from women who gave pleasure to sailors.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried that she may feel pressured to rush into things. "We do not need to do anything you do not want to do, my love." He relished in the fact that he had the rest of their lives to enjoy the pleasures of marriage together.

He thought she may have smiled broadly when he asked her, though her face was still shrouded in the duskiness of the room. "I am quite fine, James." Her voice belied a woman completely confident with her current situation. "Abigail was very good to me in... explaining things." She left it at that. She did not feel it necessary to tell him how she enjoyed hearing about all the interesting and lovely things men and women could do together and even found herself fantasizing about them on the days leading up to their wedding. She preferred to let him find that out on his own. She stepped forward, her thighs now touched his knees as he sat on the bed.

Satisfied with her answer, James could not remain a gentleman any longer. He had waited thirty four years for a wife he could love, for a wedding night and he was not one to delay any longer. Slowly he reached up and caressed Sophia's face. "Sophia...I love you so." He said softly, "You have taken a sad and broken man and given me the greatest happiness I have ever known. You have fixed me and for that, I owe you the world." His hand slowly traced the curve of her jawline and the line of her neck, down her shoulder and to her right breast. Though small, they fit his hand quite nicely. His thumb rubbed her nipple through the thin fabric, he felt it harden with his touch. She inhaled sharply.

As his hand moved down her face and to her breast, her body became alive. Bumps rose on her soft skin and for a moment she did not know if she was going to faint. She had never been touched this way before, never so deliberately, but she slowly melted into the warmness of his hand. She enjoyed the roughness of his hands, they stuck slightly to the fine fabric of her gown. Sophia jumped a little as his other hand moved to her waist and pulled her forward to him. She had not realized her eyes had instinctively shut as he touched her and she opened them now, James' eyes did not waver from her form. The look in his eyes was one she had never seen before, but she liked it. She loved it. In his eyes she felt she held an ancient power over him that women held over men for centuries before. He stared intently, hungrily at her body as he caressed her. He pulled her closer to him, on top of him and his lips tenderly kissed her neck.

Sophia's body had become pliable with James' ministrations and she was moved from her standing position with little effort. It was only when she felt the hardness of him through the fabric that she snapped out of her hedonistic haze. Abigail had mentioned this function of the male body was implicit to the marriage act...she had also said a few other things about a man's organ that Sophia blushed at when she recalled. They kissed deeply, passionately, and she noticed how both she and James' breathing had become deeper, as if there was not enough air in the room.

At some point, the tie on her gown had undone, the neckline falling open and hanging loosely around her shoulder. Her breast was exposed to the humid air inside their bedchamber and James roving mouth quickly found it. The feeling was exquisite, unreal, and she was not even fully undressed. Instinctively, her legs wrapped tighter around Jame's midsection and pressed into the hardness she had felt before. James let out a slight groan that only served to arouse Sophia further. His hands moved down her waist as he moved in once again to kiss her, lower, lower until they found the delectable curve of her rump. There they squeezed and kneaded the flesh, slowly maneuvering the fabric up and over her. She was completely bare now. He could now feel through the fabric of his sleeping attire, a wetness where her legs met that was not there before. With this, he stood, lifting her deftly and setting her down on the bed.

Sophia was obviously confused and the irritation showed on her face. "Why..why did you..no! We are not stopping now, are we? James?" James only smiled and took in the breathless beauty of his naked wife. Her hair covered her breasts like Eve, her lips were swollen and pink from the fervored kissing and her skin was flecked with beads of perspiration that glittered in the moonlight. She was beautiful and she was his. He knelt, burying his face in the crease of her thigh and her complaints quickly abated. He loved and kissed every inch of her nether regions before moving his attentions to the exact spot that made his wife cry out. The sound of her cries intoxicated him and the tightness in his loins demanded relief. He slowly worked his way back up her body, kissing a trail to her lips. She was breathless and her legs opened naturally, inviting James to make his move. He stood and removed the final layer of clothing separating them.

Sophia, only armed with the knowledge her sister had bestowed on her, had let nature take over. The natural rhythms of two bodies in love do not need the brain to act for them. James positioned himself above her, taking care not to crush her slender figure and slowly began to enter his beloved. Sophia's eyes creased shut and her mouth tightened in pain as a sharp pinch shot up from between her legs. James, she glimpsed as he removed his clothes, was larger than she had expected, though she knew not what to expect. The silky fluid between her legs did help the process, but the sharpness did not desist.

"Am I hurting you? Are you alright?" The ever caring, gentlemanly James had quickly snapped back into reality at the notice of his lover's discomfort. "We can stop, if you want." His eyes were alarmed, he wanted nothing but to make this enjoyable for her.

"No, no. Don't...please. I need you." She gripped his shoulders with her hands and her legs wrapped around him. "James, I love you."

With that, he buried his face in the hair on her shoulder and pressed himself into her completely. Sophia let out a small yelp at the pain, but felt that it was short lived. The fullness in her awakened new feelings that demanded urgency. Her hips gently bucked against the pressure of his body atop hers. James was quite shocked at her insistence, he was under the impression that it would have taken more time for her to acclimate to such...a situation. Ever willing to please his love, he slowly began to thrust into her warmth. Sophia's moans were heady and deep and it only proved to heighten James quickness. They made love for what seemed like hours, though in their minds, time was of no matter. Finally, with Sophia's nails digging into the flesh on his shoulders, James let out a deep groan followed by a succession of deep thrusts, his arms wrapped so tightly around his beloved she thought he might crush her. Sophia clung to him and they kissed as he relaxed his body on top of her, feeling a warmth spread across her insides. After their breathing had slowed, he rolled off of her and pulled her to next to him. She nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder, her hand mindlessly rubbing his chest. His eyes were shut, but he spoke, "I love you, Sophia Norrington, my wife, my love, my everything."

"I love you, too," She whispered back in response. "I have never wished for anything more than this, James."

Tangled in the bed sheets, they fell asleep together. James slept that night soundly, waking only once to look at her in the early hours of the morning. He kissed her head and brushed her hair out of her face with his hand. She only stirred when he pulled her in close to him, giving him a kiss on the skin of his chest. As the light filtered into the window, James sleepily reflected on the events that had transpired since he met that girl on the veranda and realized that the life ahead of him had never seemed so promising...


	27. Chapter 27

It was only a fortnight before James once again had to leave on patrol. The night before his departure, James reclined on his bed, Sophia lay next to him, nude. From his bed he could see his the window and the sea beyond it and he wondered why he had always chose to sit in the uncomfortable armchair when he was upset rather than just stay in bed. Perhaps it was necessary for him to also feel physical discomfort while practicing self loathing, he had always been a glutton for punishment. Now was different though. He looked down at his dozing wife and rubbed his palm along her soft, white arm. He had provided her with her own sleeping quarters, as propriety had dictated, but each night he found she never chose to leave his bedchamber and he was grateful for it. They also seemed to spend a lot of time undressed in each others company and though it was rather improper, for this too, he was also grateful. She stirred and looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes. The candle was nearly burnt down to the holder now, it was probably past midnight and James had to be up with the sun.

Sophia stretched and sat up slightly. She looked at him adoringly, he looked so different without his wig and uniform. Much younger, much more approachable. Though she found him just as charming in full uniform. She ran her fingers down the muscles in his chest and stomach.

"James, it's so late." She yawned daintily, politely covering her mouth with her hand. "You should try to sleep soon.." She stopped, as if suddenly remembering something unpleasant.

He could tell by the look in her eyes she was upset by his leaving, but he had no choice. It was unpleasant and scary and no new wife should have to bear her husband's departure two weeks into marriage, but she was the Commodore's wife now. It was necessary for the safety of her and others. He tried to console her, "I will go to sleep soon. You cannot blame me for just wanting to sit here and enjoy your presence before you tire of me and cast me out of your bed like so many other husbands." He joked.

She smirked and swatted his chest playfully, "Commodore, you forget I am in your bed..." She paused and her mood once again changed back to the melancholy of before, "Promise me you will come back...Promise you will come back safe, James, just promise me that." Her brows furrowed. She felt foolish, like a child, but the short time they had spent together as husband and wife was unmatched by any other time in her life. She had never been happier. James had given her an allotment of money to redecorate and refurnish the house, along with a generous monthly allowance to run the household and take care of any personal expenses, it was not as if she would have nothing to pass the time while he was gone, it was just that she did not want to lose him once again.

James turned to face her and looked into her eyes. She looked so fragile and unsure of herself. His green eyes regarded her face carefully, they inspected her blue eyes, her rosy cheeks, the small patch of freckles her nose had acquired from being in the garden without a hat, her plump lips down to her small, pointed chin and back up again.

"I will do everything in my power to come back to you, unscathed, I promise you that, Sophia. You know that I have to do this...this isn't going to go away, you know.." He brushed a lock of silky hair from her eyes, "It is my responsibility, as much as I do not wish to leave you, I must." He had taken on a very serious tone, one that he might speak to Governor Swann with. "But only for a short time."

She sighed heavily, "I understand, James. Forgive me for being selfish, I just..I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. You just make me so...so happy. I love you so."

He looked at her, he appreciated that she understood, that she was happy with him as her husband, that she loved him. "I love you too." He had suddenly became acutely aware of the warmth of her body next to his, the way her hair hung around her small breasts and the cupid's bow of her lips in the waning candlelight. In one swift motion he had snuffed the candle and in the darkness, his hand found the curve of her waist and pulled her body to his...

* * *

The first week after James had left were a struggle for Sophia. James had said this was not something that was going to go away and she realized she had to make the best of her situation. Still she woke in the middle of the night missing him, worrying. She had taken to sleeping in his quarters, her face buried in his bedclothes, just trying to feel close to him. Katherine was very kind and Benjamin was sweet, the whole household was very welcoming. She was lonely, but at least she did feel at home.

She sat at her bureau in her bedchamber, holding a message from her sister. There was a slight breeze coming off the sea through the window and it rustled the leaves of the acacia tree that grew beside James' house. Abigail had made a point to visit with Charles and nurse in tow several times that week and they usually sat in the drawing room and talking or playing whist while little Charles gurgled and dozed beside his mother. Today, however, she had sent notice that she was not feeling well. Sophia worried that her sister was still feeling the effects of her troublesome childbirth, Abigail had looked a little pallid, a little older than the 19 years she actually was. Now that she was a married woman, Sophia became increasingly aware of what the consequences of her late night dalliances with James might mean. She knew that she did want children. She was completely in love with Charles, but after watching her sister's ordeal she could not help but be overcome with fear at the thought. The pain involved was not a pleasant aspect to behold, but what if she lost the child? What if she died in childbirth? And the child too? It was not an uncommon outcome. James surely wanted children, she just hoped that they could take their time. Though, it was not as if she had a choice, there was no way of preventing it should it happen...Well, not a woman of her status and place in society at least.

There was a knock at the door and Katherine entered, smiling sweetly at the girl that had made her master so happy. Sophia folded the note from Abigail and put it in the drawer and turned to see what Katherine had wanted.

"'Ello Mum, I'm planning on going to the market this morning for Cook. Is there anything special that you would like to eat for supper this evening? Anything at all, Master Norrington told me to make sure I take care of you, and I aim to do just that." The apples of her cheeks were full and she wore a doting smile.

Sophia smiled back, Katherine was truly a nice woman and had done everything to make her feel welcome in the big house. "No Katherine, I trust your judgment completely." It was true, in the past week Sophia's meals had been quite delicious and she had enjoyed them thoroughly. She was worried James might come home to a wife twice the size of when he left. "Maybe some plums if there are any, I do love them."

"Ah plums, certainly. The Commodore does love his plums as well. Two peas in a pod, ya are. Meant for each other, I could tell from the moment I heard about you." She gazed at Sophia for a few moments and began to speak, but then thought better of it and began to leave. "Alright. Plums, flour, sugar.." She muttered softly, as if making a mental list.

Sophia caught this and stopped her, "Katherine? What is it? Did you mean to tell me something?"

Katherine turned, "I.." She paused, "I was about to say that if you need anything, anything at all, I am right here. I don't want to be oversteppin' my bounds, but when the Commodore goes away this household grows lifeless. We all miss him, I can only imagine how you might feel. I know a young lady like you probably does not want the company of an old maid like me..."

Sophia's eyes grew warm, "Thank you, Katherine. You and the rest of the household have made me feel so welcome here, I don't know how I can ever repay you." She felt it probably was not proper to have these kinds of conversations with the maids, but she did not care. "It has been hard. I miss him so much... and it's only been a week!" She paused for a second, "I have a...feminine question to ask you."

Katherine's eyes widened slightly and she pulled her body fully in the room, closing the door behind her. "Missus? Do you think you're with child?" It had only been two weeks of the couple sharing the marriage bed, but stranger things had happened.

Sophia's cheeks grew warm, "Oh! No..nothing like that. Not yet, anyway." She felt slightly embarrassed. This was her job as a woman and she was afraid of it. "I..I don't quite know how to ask this."

"Go on, child. S'allright." She put her hand reassuringly on Sophia's forearm.

"Well..Katherine, I'm..Have you ever had a child?"

"'Fraid not, mum. My late husband never..well. It just never happened unfortunately and now I'm too old, a'course. I raised a few babies in my time though. What is your question, dear?"

Sophia looked up, "I'm afraid. I.." tears began to well in her eyes, "After Abigail's birth. What if something happened? There was so much blood...She..she looked so lifeless. What if I lost the baby? James would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself!"

"Oh, luv." Now Katherine's motherly instincts took over completely, she cradled Sophia in her chubby arms like she would a small child. "I've worked for the Commodore for many, many years now. I suspect I know him quite well and I know certainly that he could never be mad at you. Never, you understand?" She smoothed Sophia's hair and continued. "Now..losing a child is a dreadful thing, to be sure. That...that unfortunately is something that happens to women. God just calls his little angels back. Your sister came out of it just fine, I suspect you will be just fine too."

That evening, Sophia decided on an early dinner and when she left the house, the sun was just beginning its descent into the sea. She walked the grounds aimlessly at first, observing the blooms of the lilies had just started to fade in the midsummer heat, inspecting melons Benjamin had planted for caterpillars. She sat beneath the mimosa tree for quite some time just taking in the land she now was a part of. Over the tops of the trees that lined the property the sky had turned a brilliant orange and she could hear the roar of the sea. She had never realized just how close James' house was to the coast and it now became clear to her that his property was nearly on the shoreline.

She rose and walked towards the sound, towards the colors in the sky and the warmth of the dying sunlight. Just beyond the trees she saw a small wooden gate and beyond that a set of stairs that lead down the small cliff side to a protected cove. At the bottom of the cliff the sand was as white as cotton and a small dock with a boat tied to it bobbed in the blue-green water, a fisherman's boat, perhaps. Perhaps it belonged to James. The sky was now a mix of purple and pink, the sun halved by the horizon. It would be dark soon. Her eyes strained on the horizon, looking for a speck, looking for anything. She knew he would not be there, he was not expected to return for another fortnight.

She wondered what fascinated him so much about the sea. It was always moving, never static. Unpredictable. That scared her. It was not steadfast and unmoving like the land. Things stayed the same on land for the most part and when they changed, it was always gradual, expected, like a bloom opening on a flower. She stood at the bottom of the stairs for what seemed like an eternity, just watching the surf churn, waiting for something she was not quite sure of. When finally at last the dwindling twilight was nearly snuffed out, she returned to the house and settled in for the night.

The sheets were cool and crisp in James' bed and it was a small respite from the heat. Wrapped in one of his old shirts, she thought of Abigail, Katherine, her own mother. It had suddenly occurred to her that Mary herself had once lost a child a very long time ago. A son, when Sophia was still very young and Abigail even younger. As a child she did not fully understand what exactly had transpired but she distinctly remembered her mother being pregnant and the rushing of adults and then the few months afterward. She could recall the sadness that had permeated her mother's otherwise happy demeanor and how she would not talk about the new baby or where he had gone, despite Sophia's pleading. It had not crossed Sophia's mind since she had lost interest in it as a child. She knew that feeling this way was not going to accomplish anything, but she couldn't seem to stop. After many hours, she fell into a restless, dreamless sleep and woke the next morning with a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach that she could not seem to be rid of.


End file.
